Extended Victorious
by justadream666z
Summary: This is pretty much my own selfish series of one shots with scenes I think would've happened during the show. I know there's a ton out there already, but I've never done one soooo yeah. Full of wonderful Bade times : )
1. Pilot

_**I'm beyond nervous about this.**_

_**Please be kind**_

_**And enjoy?**_

* * *

"_Pilot"_

**Jade's POV**

"So we're definitely not going then," Beck formed it like a question but I knew it was more of a statement. I glanced over at him lying under thin sheets all stretched out on my bed and shook my head, laughing.

"Seriously?" I said as I sat up, pulling the covers around my bare chest. I reached over the side of my bed grabbed the pair of underwear Beck had so violently tore off earlier that night.

"Well," He paused to look at the clock on my nightstand. "Oh," He stopped and smirked then shrugged. "The showcase is probably over by now, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I chuckled some more, funny how he always lost track of time when our clothes came off. As soon as I put my bra back on, I felt his hands slide around my waist and his breath hot on my neck.

"Why are you getting dressed?" His voice sounded husky as he moved closer to my ear. His arms pulled me back, closer to his body while his lips planted soft kisses along my shoulder.

"It's 10:30," I said even though he knew what time it was. He stopped kissing and buried his head in my neck, groaning against me. "I know…," I sighed, hating that our time together always seemed to be cut short. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," He sounded perky suddenly as he lifted his head and pecked my cheek. "Your parents can't hate me forever, right?" I heard him climb off the bed and rustle around till he came around to me wearing his jeans and looking for his shirt.

"Here," I said, offering the crisp white collared shirt he had planned to wear to the showcase tonight. He finished getting dressed then looked down at me, noticing my expression.

"Why the long face?" He asked with a fake pout that I found both charming and irritating at the same time.

"I hate when you have to leave," I admitted, wearing a real pout. He grinned big and lowered himself to his knees to talk to me.

"You know I love you, right?" His voice was quiet while his hands held mine. One look at the brightness in his eyes and I had no choice but to believe him.

"Yeah," I nodded and bit my lip. I was never afraid to show my feelings in public, but whenever it was just us two, the feelings kind of scared me.

"Good," He smiled and kissed my hand. "And I cannot wait until your dad's law firm gets another case."

"And my mom finds some new charity to sponsor," I seconded. We both preferred when my parents were too busy to notice when Beck and I had sleepovers.

"Until then…," He stood up and I waited for the goodbye. He was about to speak, but he stopped himself and smirked. "Five more minutes?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dude," I couldn't believe this. "Why are you rubbing my boyfriend?!" I could hear how shrill my voice sounded but I didn't care. I was beyond tired and so not in the mood to fend off the usual sluts who hung around Beck.

This one in particular was already on my "destroy socially" list. Not only was she scrawny and dopey looking, but she had the nerve to stand here and stutter her way through an excuse as to why she had her hands all over Beck.

"Get away from him!" I annunciated, knowing she must be dense. She backed away looking embarrassed while Beck told me to relax while kissing my cheek hello. I barely had a minute to breathe before Sikowitz came in screaming about a fire.

As usual, it was one of his teaching methods but it only added to my irritability. When we finally sat down, I realized why I'd been even more cranky than usual.

"Hey, where's my coffee?" I asked Beck quietly.

"Uhh…," He mumbled then gestured to the stain on his shirt, giving me a slight shrug. Ugh, two minutes in and I already hate this Vega girl. "It was an accident," Beck jumped to her defense, noticing my annoyed expression. The second he said that, my face went from annoyed to curiously furious. "Never mind," He said too quickly.

"No, no," I said as quietly as I could in the midst of Sikowitz's teaching. "Go on."

"That was it," He had clearly decided it wasn't worth arguing over. "It's nothing, let's forget it."

"If you—," My sentence was cut short at the sound of my name.

"Jade!" Sikowitz had said. "You will captain the first group of the day, choose your actors."

This would be fun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Beck's POV**

"I don't understand what you're so upset about," I watched Jade shrug as she knelt down, opening my locker to put her own things away in it.

"Really?" I asked incredulously. "You have no idea why I might be the least bit upset?" She was so stubborn it was frustrating.

"I have got to talk to someone about getting my locker moved," She said as she stood up from mine. "It's way too far away and I feel bad taking up your space," She shook her head and kind out frowned.

For a second I forgot that I was mad and focused on her sweet expression. It wasn't often that she looked so innocent and selfless, but as much as I wanted to bask in the moment, I knew if I didn't make my argument now I'd regret it later.

"You're changing the subject," I pointed out and she rolled her eyes. I knew she did that on purpose!

"Yeah because I hate this subject," She said but she leaned back against the lockers, ready to have the conversation.

"What subject?" I set my bag down and hoped this wouldn't make us late to our next class. "I thought you didn't have a clue why I was upset."

"Ugh," She looked off to the side, annoyed. "Okay, fine. Let's talk."

"Why did you pour coffee on Tori's head?" I seriously wanted to know.

"Who's Tori?" She wrinkled her eyebrows together then dropped the act when she saw I wasn't buying her fake confusion. "Ugh! Tori did so well in the showcase, Tori's really nervous about her first day, Tori this, Tori that! Why do you care so much about Tori?!"

"What?" It was my turn to be confused. "I don't."

"Then what are we talking about?" She threw her arms up, frustrated.

"We're talking about you being crazy jealous," I said, finally getting to the core of my anger. "Admit it: you were only mean to Tori because she was rubbing my shirt earlier."

"I just think…," She spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully. "That you shouldn't be so open to letting other girls touch you."

"Jade!" I felt my eyes widen. "She was just trying to get the coffee out!"

"Yeah well how'd you like it if I let some guy rub MY chest like that?" She asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"It's not the same!"

"You're right," She nodded. "Because I would never do that to you."

"Jade," I sighed, trying to get a handle on this conversation. "I don't even know that Tori chick. And honestly, I could care less about anything she does. I'm worried about us."

"Us?"

"Yeah," I shrugged. "How're we ever gonna make it if you keep going crazy over every female that looks at me?" I watched her sigh heavily and cross her arms lightly.

"Promise you don't give a damn about her?" She arched her eyebrow and I knew she was calm again.

"Promise," I said easily, meaning it. "So can we move on? Can you forget about Tori?"

"Alright, alright stop being so dramatic," She rolled her eyes and pulled me in closer to her. She kissed me slowly, with all the passion she used to argue. Our lips parted and her blue eyes stared up at mine for a moment. "But if you're lying…,"

"Uh huh," Her eyes held me down to her level in a trance.

"I'll rip your fucking heart out," She said with a smirk, but I knew to take the threat seriously.

* * *

_**Ah! D :**_

_**Let me know what you think?**_

_**Aaaaaand please consider the difference between constructive criticism and just plain being mean . **_

_**Thanks in advance : )**_


	2. The Bird Scene

_**Hi!**_

_**I was sooo excited when I saw the reviews and SO happy that no one was mean lol**_

_**If you haven't read any of my stuff, you don't know this but when I get excited about a story, I tend to update faster. Like a lot faster lol**_

_**So this chapter is kinda longer than I meant for it to be, but there was just so much I wanted to do. Warning, this one's kinda smuttay D ;**_

_**Enjoy? : )**_

* * *

"_The Bird Scene"_

**Jade's POV**

"Need some help?" I asked in my fake sweet voice.

"Yes!" The disheveled mess that Tori was exclaimed.

"Interesting," I smirked and moved on, walking fast to meet Beck. Not that I was in a rush to have the same conversation we'd been having lately.

He'd ask to meet, we'd stare at each other for the longest time until he spoke, apologizing yet again for kissing Tori and swearing that it meant nothing. I'd yell and he'd listen or argue back but ultimately nothing would be settled.

As I walked to the 'secret' place Beck and I liked to meet, I slowed my pace and tried to think of anything new that I could bring to the argument. Nothing came to mind and I started to reconsider not forgiving him just yet.

Honestly, I wasn't even mad anymore about the whole thing. It had been over a week since it happened and Beck hadn't spoken a word to Tori at all. Probably because of how livid I was, initially.

I almost laughed out loud remembering myself throwing all his stuff out of the locker I claimed was ours. He had tried to calm me down; picking up his things and telling me to lower my voice as more and more students passed us by.

"_Jade!" He had whisper yelled my name to try to stop me. I'd ignored him, of course, and threw a shirt at him as my eyes frantically searched the remaining contents of the locker._

_ "Jade, stop it!" He tried again as he tossed the shirt onto the pile of things I'd already chucked at him. "Babe," His tone softened and I felt my spine stiffen._

_ "Don't." I heard how threatening my voice sounded and took pride. _

_No way he was going to get out of this by sweet talking me. And how dare he even think for a second that I'd fall for it! How stupid did he think I was? With a new burst of rage I threw another article of clothing at his chest in a fury. He caught it though, only pissing me off more._

"_Jade this isn't even mine!" He said, tossing my pair of shorts onto the pile. "And this is MY locker!" I glanced at him gravely and he backed off with his hands up. I didn't care whose locker it was, I just wanted all his shit away from mine. I threw a few more things his way while he took a pause before trying again. "Just talk to me," He said quietly and took a step closer to me._

_ I didn't care that half the school had gathered around the hallway to pretend to do something else while eaves dropping on us, but I knew he did. He had a reputation as a calm, laid back guy at this school; the guy who never lost his cool._

_ Of course none of those kids knew Beck like I did. And no one had ever seen us really argue. Which meant they never saw the shouting matches we had. And they never came close to feeling the intensity that we fought with._

_ "Okay!" I answered him in a fake perky tone and stood up from the ground. If he could ruin my reputation, I could ruin his. "Let's talk." My volume was still high so I knew everyone around could hear. "Let's talk about how you swore to me that Tori meant nothing to you. Let's talk about how you treat me like shit! About how you don't give a damn about me!"_

_ "Jade!" He raised his voice only a bit, and I could tell I was getting to him. He hated when I questioned his feelings for me. I watched him take a deep breath then return to his whispered sound. "You know that's not true."_

_ "It must be true," I gestured wildly and saw that I had everyone's attention. "If you had even a shred of respect for me, you wouldn't go around STICKING YOUR TONGUE DOWN OTHER GIRLS' THROATS!"_

_ "I DON'T!" He smacked his hand against the top row of lockers and I heard a collective gasp come from the student body. He must've heard it too because he looked around self consciously then lowered his head to speak. "I don't do that, and you know it." His whisper yell was far less impressive; not that either frightened me._

_ "Oh really?" I countered and put both hands on my hips. "First it's Meredith and her fucking cupcakes over the summer and now it's Tori? How many girls do you have to French before it's enough?!"_

_ I saw a vein strain in his neck and waited for him to get a sentence together. The Meredith argument had always been a breaking point for him. He always said it was one thing for me to get jealous, but it was completely different to accuse him of cheating._

_ "Nothing. Happened. Between me. And Meredith." His voice shook like it did when he got angry and I almost smirked. "How many times do I have to tell you that?!" _

_His raised voice shocked the kids around us and I felt slightly better. Everyone should know that I'm not the bad guy in this situation, despite the preconceived prejudices I knew they held against me. _

_ "Maybe I'd believe you if you hadn't done it again today!" I shrieked, meaning every word. Beck always talked about trust like that was my problem. I was relatively sane before he drove me mad. There were just SO many girls, and he didn't do anything to fend off their advances. "Admit it! You love all the attention from these sluts!"_

_ "It was a stage kiss!" He was screaming now, just like me._

_ "Bullshit!" I called him out. "You thought she was pretty then you convinced me you didn't even notice her only to stab me in the back and blame me for being jealous!" The fact that I wasn't even doing this to put on a show anymore was what threw him. I was well aware that I could be a bit…protective of Beck, but it's not like I was the only one. He could be just as jealous as me, the only exception was that he chose to keep it a secret while I didn't care who knew._

_ "It didn't mean anything!" He said for the millionth time and I knew I was done. I could only listen to him deny everything and defend himself for so long before I got sick of it._

_ "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that," I said as I pulled my bag over my shoulder. "Because I don't want to hear it anymore."_

_ "Jade!" The exasperated way he called my name when I'd only taken a step away from him made me want to stay. It was a mix of frustration and desperation that he rarely combined. "Wait."_

_ "For what?" I shrugged and kept walking. "For you to do it again? Or for you to come up with another lame excuse?"_

_ "Fuck!" I heard him hit the lockers again but I kept walking. "If you weren't so damn crazy!" His yell trailed off but made me stop before I opened the double doors._

_ "You're right!" I yelled back. "I must be crazy if I'm still with YOU!"_

Things had gotten pretty intense that day, and the next day, and the next day, and so on. Everyday he'd come up with something new to make things okay and everyday I'd shut him down.

Now, though, I couldn't help feeling like I was over it. Tori has nothing on me and I know it. But I needed to be sure Beck knows it too. And Tori. And the whole school. Otherwise, all the other rats like her would sneak out and try to hit on Beck. Not that they didn't already, but I don't want those numbers to multiply.

I walked over to the locked door that used to lead to a janitor's closet, but was now used for storage and pulled out my key to it; of course only Beck and I had a copy, thanks to a favor from Sinjin (don't ask).

I shuffled down the dimly lit short staircase and stepped over the giant case of a tuba to walk to the corner Beck was standing at. He was leaning against the wall looking unbelievably hot and I felt myself swoon like a schoolgirl.

"Hey," He spoke and I recognized his nervous tone. Sometimes I thought it was crazy that he could ever be nervous around me. "I wasn't sure you'd come."

"Yeah, well," I kept my words short, not sure how I wanted this to go.

"Are you…still mad?" He hesitated, knowing I hated that question.

"I don't know," I sighed dramatically. "Are you still obsessed with Tori?"

"Jade!" He sounded exasperated. "I only let her kiss me because it was part of the game! And yeah, okay," He gestured wildly like I'd said something. "I admit, there was a tiny tiny piece of me that was still upset about the coffee thing but I know how stupid that was and I know, I know that's no excuse but I never meant to hurt you and I swear I'll never do it again and why are you smiling?"

"Sorry," I said, smiling a bit more. I couldn't help that I found it hilarious that he didn't even need me here to argue with me; I'd trained him well.

"What is it?" He looked more confused than ever.

"Nothing," I shrugged, but gave in. "It's just…should I leave?" I joked, but he didn't get it. "You're pretty good at fighting with me all by yourself so do I even need to be here?"

He cocked his head and still looked puzzled, but this time with a slow smile spreading on his face. One look at his goofy grin and I lost it, laughing uncontrollably. I think it had just been so long since we'd been able to be silly around each other, my body couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I hate when we fight," He said the minute we calmed down.

"Me too," Took the words right out of my mouth. He reached forward and pulled my arms to him till my hands were in his.

"Forgive me?" His eyes bore into mine soothingly and I felt the familiar comfort that came along with his presence.

"What do I get in return?" I crossed my arms and tilted my head to the side.

"I'll do anything you want," He clapped his hands together like a prayer.

"Anything?" I raised an eyebrow and heard him gulp.

"Anything," He nodded anyways. "Just please, please forgive me." I waited a few moments to make him sweat even though I knew what my answer would be. "Please?" He reached up and tucked a few strands of loose hair behind my ear. I nodded slightly and his mouth curled upwards in that grin again.

"But you owe me one!" I came up with my terms of negotiation on the spot.

"Okay," I nodded even though I knew he didn't know what I meant.

"I mean it, Beck," I held a finger up to him. "I let this go and I get one free pass."

"A free pass?"

"Yes," I confirmed, loving my creativity. "Someday, and I don't know when it'll be

or what'll happen but, I'm gonna screw up," I paused and he still looked confused. "I'm gonna say or do something that'll make you want to hate me—,"

"Jade, I could never—,"

"Shut up!" I stopped him. "I'm not saying you will, I'm just saying you'll want to. And when that day comes, I get a free pass. A 'no questions asked, end of discussion, I forgive you' okay?"

"Okay," He said after considering it for a second before grinning.

"And I swear to God, Beck, if you pull this shit again I'll—,"

"I won't!" He stopped me before I got too graphic. "I won't," He said more calmly as he pulled me closer to him.

"Fine," I sighed and let it go, releasing the weight of stress that I always got whenever we didn't get along. I rested my hands on his chest and felt as he slipped his fingers into the loops on my black jeans playfully.

"So how have you been all week?" He asked as if we hadn't seen each other almost every day since the kiss fiasco. "Tell me everything."

"Mmmm," I tried to think of all the little things I'd wished I could tell him. "I auditioned for the Sophia Michelle play on Thursday."

"Oh yeah," His face lit up. "I totally forgot, I'm sorry. How did it go?"

"Not so good," I admitted. The audition had been only hours after I witnessed Beck get mauled by Tori so I wasn't in the best of moods to begin with.

"What happened?" He frowned and I realized how much I missed having him to talk to. "We rehearsed those lines for hours."

"I don't know, I just wasn't into it," I shrugged. "How did your audition go? You went, right? I meant to remind you about the time, but...," I was too stubborn to text him.

"Yeah, I remembered," He nodded. "It went well, I think. But it won't be the same if you don't get the lead."

"Awww," I smiled at how sappy he could be. "Always a softie."

"One of us has to be," He shrugged and I play hit him. "So what else?" He asked as his arms enveloped me.

"Oh," I remembered some happy news. "My dad got hired for a huge case yesterday."

"You're kidding!" He was just as shocked as I was. "I thought your mom was making him take time off to spend with you guys?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "That was before the city council asked her to be in charge of some annual ball they throw."

"Ah," He smiled in understanding, knowing how involved my mother was in pretty much anything in L.A. "So she caved."

"Pretty much," I shrugged.

"Does it bother you?" He treaded carefully.

"Nope," I shrugged again. "What does bother me is that it's been like two weeks since I've been to your RV."

"Oh yeah?" He said flirtatiously. "Well, that can be arranged," He mumbled as he bent down a bit towards my lips. I closed the space between us with a kiss that I felt send shivers down his spine.

My tongue immediately began exploring his mouth as if it had never been there before. One thing I'd learned was that making up was the best part of any fight we had.

I felt his hands grasp my backside, pushing our hips together and unintentionally letting me feel how excited he was. No doubt he felt the same way I did.

"Sleepover tonight?" He broke himself apart just enough to speak then resumed the slow wrestling match between our tongues.

"Sure," I nodded and moved in to kiss his neck, God I missed the way he smelled. "But, I can't wait till then," I whispered frantically near his ear.

He seemed to agree because before I knew it, I was completely naked and pressed up against his bare chest while his jeans and briefs were down around his ankles.

"Mmm," He mumbled in pleasure when I stroked his dick slowly. Instead of taking his time, he gripped me under my thighs and lifted me up onto him. Within moments, he was pushing inside me. I welcomed him warmly, letting myself close around him with increasing bliss.

"Fuck," I couldn't control my dirty mouth when he pulled me off him then pushed back in in a swift movement. He did it again and again until my body quivered in satisfaction and I lost all control of the sounds I made.

The more I screamed with joy, the faster he seemed to move my body on his. He pushed me over my limit only to come inside me a moment later, leaving both of our bodies hot to the core.

Despite the heat, we held each other tight, breathing heavily in sync for who knows how long. Eventually we pulled apart little by little until he released me altogether, setting my unsteady legs on the floor gently.

"I missed you so much," He sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"I know what you mean," I smiled and stared at his weary expression for a minute before fetching my clothes. He did the same and we met back with a kiss, now fully clothed.

"So you missed me?" He wiggled his eyebrows and kissed me quickly as his arms slid around me. I let an overextended pause go by before answering.

"Of course I did," I gave in and kissed him again. No matter how mad I was how could I not miss him?

"We are so late for Sikowitz," He noted, but made no motion to leave.

"Oh well," I shrugged and continued staring at his seemingly flawless face. "He was probably just gonna do a bunch of drive by acting stuff."

"True," He nodded and kept his hold around me strong. "Drive by exercise!" He said with enthusiasm. "Pretend you're a beautiful, wild, sex crazed teenager in a locked room with her handsome boyfriend. Go!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Next Day*

**Beck's POV**

"Aww man," I heard Robbie whine and turned to see him staring at his reflection in the full length mirror. He tried numerous poses that even in the drab, manly locker room still made him look feminine. "Tell me it's not as bad as I think it is."

"Uhh," I shook my head, staring at his skinny legs in those black tights. "Sorry man, can't lie to you."

He sighed heavily and tried to pull his gray t shirt a bit lower like that'd help. I had a feeling this ballet class he and Andre were taking would be more fun for me than them. Just as I thought this, Andre walked over from another aisle to join us.

"Sup," He nodded at me then chuckled at the sight of Robbie dressing Rex in an outfit identical to his.

"Not much," I shook my head and tried to stifle my laughter.

"Aww man!" Robbie's whine sounded even more high pitched when he directed it towards Andre. "Why don't you look as ridiculous as I do?" Andre just shrugged while Robbie tried to flex what little muscle he had in his arms. "And why doesn't Beck have to wear an embarrassing outfit?"

"Chill, Robbie," Andre said calmly. "Your arms are still bigger than any of the hot girls that'll be in class. Well…hopefully." He and I laughed while Robbie gave up on his reflection and started tying his shoes. "Too bad you couldn't take ballet with us, Beck," Andre moved on. "You're gonna miss out."

"Yeah, you're right," I nodded as we all started walking towards the main building. Our classes were across the hall from each other so I wouldn't be too far from whatever mess they'd get themselves in. "This is such a bad idea, I can't believe I'm not gonna be able to see it. You'll take pictures though right?" I joked.

"Say what you will," Andre shook his head at me when we stopped in front of our classrooms to wait for our teachers. "But you won't be laughing when we've got twenty hot chicks doing the splits around us and you're stuck with Jade."

"That might not actually be that bad," Robbie said in a zombie like tone. Andre and I looked to see his blank expression zoned out. We followed his lost gaze and realized what he was talking about.

Approaching us now from the girls locker room was Jade and a few of her friends. While I didn't like it, I couldn't blame Robbie for staring; She was wearing a low cut black spaghetti strapped tank top and a flowy black skirt with a slit up one leg. It was so simple, but the way her chest filled out the cami and the way the skirt curved around her hips made it worth staring.

Still though, I don't like the way my friends' eyes are glued to her body. I slapped the back of Robbie's and Andre's heads to snap them out of their stupor just as she got to us.

"Hey," She said to us all but only made eye contact with me. Robbie and Andre responded inarticulately while I just smiled. Even though she'd spent the night at my place and I'd had the pleasure of her company only a couple hours earlier, it seemed like forever since I'd last seen her.

Robbie and Andre must've gotten some kind of hint because the next minute, they had walked off, leaving us alone. Well, still surrounded by a ton of our classmates, but for the most part, alone.

"I like your outfit," She said as she looked me up and down. Mine was much less impressive; thin, black sweats and a dark green v neck.

"Funny," I responded. "I was thinking the same exact thing."

.

.

.

.

.

.

A short while later, we were standing next to each other in front of the giant mirrors that covered a whole wall in the dance studio. Our eccentric salsa instructor was this tall, red headed woman whose perky attitude was starting to bug me.

This class was proving to be harder than expected, but for reasons I hadn't anticipated. It wasn't my own dance skills that were the problem; it was Jade. Every time I looked at her she seemed to be doing something sexual.

"Okay now," Miss Kathleen, as she preferred to be called, said. "Switch to your left," She demonstrated another arm stretch and we all mimicked. We'd only started out with basic stretches, and I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering to the shapes Jade's body was making beside mine. In the reflection of the mirror I saw Jade yawn quietly and sigh.

"Tired?" I whispered and glanced over.

"Mmhmm," She nodded lazily then smirked. "_Someone _kept me up all night."

"Me?" I said too loudly. A few kids standing in front of us turned around and stared; one look from Jade, though, and they turned back around. "Me?" I whispered this time and she nodded. "That's not exactly how I remember things."

"Alright, everyone on the floor," Miss Kathleen commanded and we all sat. "These next stretches will help us all achieve maximum flexibility for when we reach advanced choreography, mkay? Okay!"

She went on in that same upbeat tone and I followed her instructions hazily, every now and then stealing a glance at Jade. How did she manage to make a cross legged stretch look so sexy?

With one leg crossed over the other, she reminded me of last night. I pictured her sitting similarly on my bed doing her history homework…in only her bra and panties. She hated history and would find any excuse to interrupt her studying; which mostly included sneaking kisses from me.

"And everybody up!" Miss Kathleen went on and I snapped out of it, standing up with the rest of the class. "One last stretch, everyone reach, reach, reach!"

I was about to obey, but my body wouldn't let me. My eyes were stuck on Jade, who was 'reach reach reaching' down to touch her toes. Before she came back up I had a dirty vision of myself behind her, thrusting in and out of her.

I shook my head rapidly to shake the thoughts, even though I wanted to hold on to them more than anything. Focus. You're here to dance. Salsa, that's what this is about…not the rising slit in Jade's skirt.

About a half hour later, nothing had changed. We were learning a basic step and my mind was still running wild with fantasies; fantasies that I was currently trying to bury before my body…reacted.

It wasn't working though. I caught Jade yawning again and in that split second, I envisioned her mouth making that same o shape…only in my mind she was screaming my name repeatedly.

"And okay…," Miss Kathleen cut my dream short with her clear, concise tone as she wandered around the room. "Just keep going and I'll be coming around to check on you. 1, 2, 3," She chanted then paused. "5, 6, 7, yes!" She kept on going while I tried to keep up.

I hadn't been able to control myself from watching Jade. She seemed to have a natural rhythm that helped her take each step with ease. I wouldn't say the same about myself, though.

My eyes were focused on the swaying of her hips as my body half heartedly went along with the music playing. She caught me looking and smirked, making my cheeks feel hot and my feet miss a step.

Jade giggled but kept dancing while I looked around to make sure no one saw me trip. As I took in the room, I noticed most of the girls were at one side and the boys at the other. Luckily, everyone was too preoccupied with trying not to look foolish to notice my stumble, and our instructor, Miss Kathleen was busy helping Sinjin's uncoordinated self.

I got back on the beat and made eye contact with Jade in the mirror. She raised an eyebrow at me and I recognized the sultry look she had in her eyes; she wanted sex. I almost burst out in laughter at her timing, but she gave me a look that said 'why not' and gestured towards the door.

"Now?" I mouthed with a curious smile. She nodded slowly and ran a hand through her long hair, her hips still gyrating in step. I couldn't help myself from twitching below at the sight of her moving so sexily.

"Miss Kathleen?" I raised my hand and called to our teacher so I could excuse myself first. The excited woman skip walked over to me in an instant. "Can I be—,"

"Oh, Mr. Oliver!" She cut me off before I could ask and lifted my elbows a couple inches higher than they were. "You almost have it, now just remember to connect your arms. That's right, connect!" She said enthusiastically and I kept dancing, not knowing how to interrupt.

I glanced up to see Jade smirking as she gave an impatient look to the door again. I looked from our teacher back to her, and she just shrugged. I had to get out of here.

"Forward, 1, 2, 3," Miss Kathleen was saying, as she moved my arms with hers. I looked back to Jade just in time to see her pucker her lips in a kiss blown to me. I felt my dick move again and knew I was running out of time. "That's it, forward 1, 2, 3, back, 5, 6, 7."

The sound of the instructor counting only seemed to make me more excited. Like she could sense it, Jade looked at me one last time and licked her lips in slow motion, forcing me to react.

"I have to use the restroom!" I said too loudly as I brought my hands down to cover my erection. Miss Kathleen responded something I couldn't understand because I was already running out of the room at full speed.

Sometimes, Jade could really drive me crazy.

In a good way.

* * *

_**So what'd you think? : )**_

_**Like I said, it went kinda long and kinda smut ish sooo sorry if you don't like either of that.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I wish you all had accounts so I could reply!**_

_**But to the people with the ideas and requests, I really hope this chapter met your expectations**_

_**I know you wanted to see the fight and the making up but didn't want her to be weak, which I totally agree with so I hope that's what I did. I think I'm trying to figure out a difference because I feel like Jade definitely isn't weak, but she has weaknesses, you know? I hope you do**_

_**This was just kind of just how the fight would've gone in my head so yeah and I wanted to add something fun at the end too lol like the summary said, this is my selfish insight haha but it was hard because honestly idk how Jade would've forgiven him D : **_

_**By the way, I totally love suggestions and stuff like that, so don't be shy ; )**_

_**Review! And don't be cruel : )**_


	3. Stage FIghting

_**Hello!**_

_**Enjoy?**_

* * *

"_Stage Fighting"_

**Beck's POV**

"Well it looked like he was hurting you," Tori said to me softly, trying to explain her over reaction.

"Why do you care?" Jade cut in sharply, her arm entwined with mine.

"'Cause I figure he already suffers enough pain dating you," Tori came back with, to my surprise. I saw Jade inhale and recognized the look in her eyes immediately; war path.

"You wanna see pain?" She unhooked herself from me and started charging towards Tori, but I grabbed her shoulders just in time to hold her back.

"Heyyy!" I said with fake glee. "Let's go sit over there," I instructed and steered her to the first row of seats available. She didn't fight me as I directed her to an empty chair, instead she sat quietly, with a dirty look and crossed arms.

"I'm gonna kill her," She muttered to me when I joined her in the next seat. I put my arm around her and smiled as confidently as I could. Usually I knew she wouldn't actually commit murder, but something was different about her beef with Tori.

Tori got under her skin in a way I'd never seen happen before. I looked away from Jade and stared at Tori as she spoke to Andre. What was it about her that made Jade so crazy? Sure she could sing, but so could Jade. We'd never seen her act or direct anything so how could she compare?

It couldn't be a physical thing could it? I stared at Tori up and down and was still puzzled. She was cute I guess, with nice cheekbones and tan skin, but a little too skinny for my taste. Jade was thin, but not so bony. Maybe Jade thought Tori was better looking than her. Maybe other people thought so too.

I kept my eyes on Tori, trying to find something extraordinary, something that Jade would be threatened by, but failed. I know! Girls like tans, right? Maybe Jade was jealous of Tori's darker complexion. I glance at Tori's skin tone one last time before turning to look at the pale shade of Jade's color that I was used to.

When I turned to face Jade though, she was already glaring at me. The look of anger and displeasure confused me until she spoke.

"Get a good look, asshole?" She spat out at me then removed my arm from around her shoulders.

"I wasn't—," I started to explain what she saw. "Jade, I was just—,"

"Save it," She put one hand up and scooted her chair a few inches away from mine, keeping her eyes ahead in a cold stare. I was about to move closer and try to explain again, but our teacher had already started teaching. With a sigh I realized it would have to wait.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Jade's POV**

"Shit," I couldn't control my mouth after I read Tori's update on the Slap. She might as well have spelled it out for the world to see. I knew I should've tackled Andre when I had the chance.

I was sitting outside Beck's math class, trying to talk myself into going inside. After Andre discovered my little secret, I knew it was only a matter of time before he told Tori. And then it was inevitable that Tori would go running to Beck to rat me out.

At least I'd gotten here first, thanks to the sprinting I'd done as soon as I lost track of Andre. I already came to terms with the fact that I had to tell Beck what I'd done, but that didn't make it any easier.

Knowing he'd be disappointed was what killed me. I'd rather he got mad and screamed at me then let me simmer in his disheartened presence. Still though, I'd been sitting on the floor for about twenty minutes trying to get myself to text him to come outside. That post from Tori though, had been my breaking point.

I stood up and dusted myself off, taking a deep breath. Maybe just two more minutes. I'm not in any rush, really. I mean, he's definitely inside so it's not like he could go anywhere without me seeing.

That's it, enough delaying; I'm going in. I took yet another deep breath then went on my tiptoes to peer inside the small window of the door. I spotted Beck in a corner spot at the back of the room and it only took a few moments for him to notice me. I waved for him to get out and he nodded, smiling as he raised his hand to be excused.

My leg started to shake in the few seconds it took for Beck to get to the door. He opened it wide and smiled even bigger at me the second he saw me. Maybe I should've waited till class was over.

"Hey, babe," He smiled in a soft kind of way that I'd never seen him used with anybody else and I almost died. How the hell was I gonna do this? "What's up? Why aren't you in class?"

"I umm…," I could feel myself getting nervous and not making eye contact; I hated it. "I need to talk to you."

"What's wrong?" His voice was concerned, worried; the same tone he took after he thought he saw me get whacked in the eye.

"Walk with me?" I said, ignoring his question altogether. He nodded and followed me as I lead him into the janitor's closet near our locker. When I closed the door behind us, he waited for me to speak, but I couldn't think of a good way to begin.

"Jade," He said my name impatiently as we stood facing each other. "What's going on?"

"Have you checked the Slap recently?" I found a place to start that didn't make me freak out completely.

"No, why?" He shrugged.

"Just wondering," I shook my head and crossed my arms. "So listen, about my eye, it—,"

"Hey, your eye…," He said once he noticed the bruise, or makeup, had vanished completely.

"That's what I'm here about," I went on, ignoring his confused expression. "I faked it."

"You faked it?"

"Yes," I nodded once and tried to stop my hands from shaking; why was this so difficult? "I pretended Tori hit me when she didn't and used fake blood and costume makeup for the rest."

In the longest pause of my life, Beck looked at me in the way I'd dreaded and ran a hand through his hair. He opened his mouth two different times to say something, but stopped himself both times.

"Why?" He finally asked.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" He showed a hint of frustration and I stood up straighter. "There has to be a reason, why did you do it? I mean, I know you don't like Tori, but do you really hate her enough to risk your grade and—and to lie to me?"

"No, I just—,"

"You what?" He didn't even try to hide his aggravation. "You didn't think you'd get caught? Jade, I don't get it! What about this girl pisses you off so much that you'd start hiding things from me and acting like this?! This isn't you."

"I know!" I yelled, angry that he was right. "I know, okay? I hated not telling you and I hated lying to you, but I—I don't know!"

"Neither do I!" He shrugged in an exaggerated way. "Tell me, Jade! Is it because she's a good singer?"

"What? No!"

"Is this some weird girl thing that I don't know about? Because she's tan or because she's skinnier than you? I don't get it!"

"It's YOU!" I shoved him lightly, just trying to get some room. He looked back at me, puzzled and mad. "I don't hate her, I hate you!"

"Jade…" He trailed off, not getting what I meant.

"I hate you when you stare at her like she's some shiny new toy that's yours to play with. And I hate the way she gives you that ridiculous, innocent girl smile and you just eat it up!"

"What are you talking about?" He was really playing dumb on this one? "I'm just trying to be nice to her! Yeah, she's new and she was nervous; you made her first day hell!"

"I'm talking about you always staring at her ass! And inviting her everywhere we go then giving her flirty looks across the table like I'm not even there! It's fucked up, Beck and you know it!"

"I'm only trying to undo the damage that you do to her every time you talk to her or do something like _this_!" He gestured to my unharmed eye and I hated how horribly this was going. "I can't say one word to another female without you thinking the worst! How about some trust?"

"This has nothing to do with trust! This is about you flirting your way through the whole damn school!" I threw my arms around, the more I got into it and could feel my face getting flushed with resentment. "You can't have _one _conversation with a girl at Hollywood Arts without flexing your muscles or grinning like a psycho!"

"You're INSANE!"

"Free pass!" I yelled and put my hands up in front of me.

"What?" He was caught off guard.

"My free pass," I reminded him. "I'm claiming it now."

"You're…," He shook his head and rubbed his head again.

"I'm collecting my debt," I crossed my arms again. "No questions, no nothing, you have to forgive me."

"I…," He started and I could tell he was regretting making that deal. "I forgive you," He sighed and stifled any other argument he had left in him. We stared at each other for as long as I could take it before I had to step back.

I left my spot in front of him and sat on the floor in front of the door, hugging my knees to my chest. My heart was still beating fast from raising my voice, and I wasn't really sure how to feel. I thought this whole free pass agreement would definitely be a good thing for me, but it didn't feel like it. In fact, I felt sick to my stomach.

Staring down at my knees, I saw him move out of the corner of my eye and looked to my left to see Beck now sitting an unnecessary foot away from me. He'd said the words, but of course it didn't feel like he really forgave me. He must've felt the tension I did because his knees kept shaking up and down and he kept messing with his hair; things he did when he got anxious.

"Beck—,"

"Jade—,"

We both spoke at the same time then stopped to let the other finish.

"You know, I'm gonna have to remember this free pass thing for next time," He joked, but I couldn't bring myself to laugh.

"Don't bother," I sighed. "I really didn't think I'd have to use it _this_ soon. And it's not exactly working out."

"I'm sorry," He said, unexpectedly.

"What for?" I directed the question to my lap.

"You…you might be right," His words weren't forced, but I could hear him resisting them. "I could have been a little less friendly to Tori…and a few other girls." He paused, and I wasn't sure if he wanted me to say something, but I don't know what to say. "It's just that, I don't know, I guess I wasn't thinking about how you felt. I was a jerk and I'm sorry."

"Okay," I said quietly and nodded.

"Okay?"

"Yeah," I nodded again. "I mean, it's just kind of surprising to hear you admit it, I've been saying it to myself for so long, I was starting to think I was crazy."

"You are," He said, making me look up at him instantly to see him smiling. I shook my head, knowing he wasn't entirely joking. "But I like it. And I love you."

"Beck, I really don't know what I was thinking," I said, instead of I love you too. "With the stage fight, I mean. I just…got so mad and then I came up with the idea and before I knew it, I was in too deep and you were being so nice to me and ignoring Tori and I didn't want to ruin it, but Andre found out so I came here and…," My voice trailed off as I ran out of things to say. "I would take it back if I could, Beck."

"Would you, though?" He asked, looking a little playful.

"Alright, fine," I confessed. "Maybe not. But I'd definitely take back the part where I didn't tell you the truth. Honestly, it felt like shit."

"I know," He nodded and proceeded to scoot closer to me till our bodies were touching. "And I forgive you. For real."

"I love you," I finally got to say. He took my hand in his and I leaned my head on his shoulder. In times like these, I wondered how I could ever think anyone would come between us. This silence was all I needed to feel the security.

"So," He spoke quietly without moving our positions. "You really think Tori likes me?" I sat up straight to death stare at his grinning self before punching his arm as hard as I could. "Oww!" He whined like a girl, rubbing his arm.

I hoped it would leave a real bruise.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Beck's POV**

After school on the same day Jade and I talked, I was walking outside the Blackbox theater with a happy bounce in my step. My set designing class had been in charge of decorating the backdrops for a play the elementary school was doing tonight.

Following a couple hours of decorating after school, I was tired and more than happy to get home. Especially because I knew Jade would be there waiting for me. I wondered what she'd doing as I took my phone out to check my messages; two from Jade and one from my mom.

"Beck," I heard someone say my name and looked to see Tori sitting on the floor next to some lockers. She waved at me and I waved back then went over to stand in front of her. "What're you doing here?"

"Tori Vega," I greeted in a jolly tone. "I was painting the sets for a play that's happening tonight. You?"

"I'm awaiting my punishment," She said grimly with a frown. "Laine says I have to clean up the theater when the play's over."

"Isn't there a food fight scene?" I said asked, vaguely remembering the lunchroom we'd drawn on display.

"Yup," She said with that same grim expression. "This is what I get for the whole stage fight thing."

"Listen…I heard what Jade did," I said awkwardly as I sank down and sat next to her. "And I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize," She said with a small shrug. "_You _didn't do anything."

"Yeah, I know, but I also know Jade will probably never apologize so…"

"So you thought you should do it for her?" She wrinkled her eyebrows and shook her head with a kind of revolted look I didn't like. I recognized the sympathetic expression she wore next; it was the same look most people got when they found out Jade and I are together. It was strange to me that people couldn't see what I saw in Jade, but it didn't bother me. The less they knew, the more I had for myself.

"Not really," I answered her. "Jade isn't exactly sorry. But I really am, I know your first few weeks haven't really gone so smoothly, and…I may have had something to do with it."

"Beck," She put a hand on my arm and shook her head. "You can't control what Jade does."

"I know," I nodded and tried to pull my arm back without being obvious. "But I didn't exactly help. I knew how she would react to the kiss thing and I still let it happen. And I just haven't exactly been the best boyfriend."

"I'm sure you're great," She said with absolute faith in me. I saw the hopeful kind of expectant face she made and for a moment I could see what Jade saw. She had the look in her eyes that a lot of the girls at this school got around me. It was like they wanted to hold my hand and jump my bones at the same time. This isn't good.

"Listen Tori," I started, in as an adult like tone as I could muster. She perked up at the sound of her name and I knew I was doing right. "I know you might not really understand Jade—,"

"Oh I understand her," She said presumptuously with an edge. "I understand that she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you," I shook my head; if Jade really hated her, Tori would've already been socially destroyed. "She just doesn't like it when girls hang around me."

"Well what about Cat?" She pointed out.

"Cat's the exception," I shrugged. Explaining Jade's logic was always hard. "She knows Cat doesn't like me like that so she'd never try anything with me."

"But," She nodded a little like she was beginning to understand. "She doesn't know me."

"And she doesn't trust you," I explained.

"So she automatically thinks I'm gonna try to steal you away? Isn't that being a little paranoid?"

"Umm," I thought her question over and remembered the conversation Jade and I had had only a few hours earlier. "Not really. Girls around here are kind of like that. And even though I would _never_," I tried to emphasize myself to make it clear. "Never betray Jade like that; she always keeps her guard up."

"I see," She nodded solemnly and I hoped she got the message. "Beck, you're a really great guy."

"Thanks," I smiled a bit and looked down at my hands. "You seem really nice, too. And I know Andre, Robbie, and Cat already like you so…I think you should stick around. I mean, if you want to."

"I do."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was almost 9:30pm when I saw Jade walk out of the school doors…with Tori? I had to look twice to make sure I was seeing it right. I was though, right there, chatting like they were old friends, stood my girlfriend and the girl she'd poured coffee on.

They exchanged a few more pleasantries before Tori walked off towards a parked car and Jade headed over to me and my mom's Prius. She smiled at me through the windshield and climbed in, seeming to be in a good mood. I turned on the car and waited for her to say something, but she stayed silent.

"So…how'd it go?" I finally asked as we drove out of the school's parking lot. She crossed her legs over in her seat and sat up a bit more.

"It was," She paused dramatically but I saw her smirk. "Actually not that bad."

"Oh really?" I said with a huge grin on my face. I knew Tori wasn't anywhere near as bad as Jade thought; maybe Jade could make a new friend here.

"Yeah, yeah," She waved me off. "Don't get too excited, we just talked for a few minutes, and…"

"And what?" I pushed as we drove on past a green light.

"And…maybe she's not entirely awful…," She shook her head like she didn't want the words to get out of her body.

"I knew it!"

"Don't go getting your hopes up," She said immediately. "I still don't like her."

"If you say so," I couldn't help my smile. It was good for Jade to have a new friend…even if she didn't really like her. "Aren't you glad you decided to go?"

"You mean, aren't I glad you forced me to go?"

"I didn't force you," I said and she shot me a look. "Alright, but still. Don't you feel better?"

"I'm glad it's over," She sidestepped my question and I let it go, happy we could finally get over the whole Tori thing. "And I'm glad you're making dinner." She sighed and leaned her head back against the seat, staring at the ceiling.

"Anything for you," I chuckled at how easily she changed the subject and let my right hand wander onto her left knee. "Tired?"

"Yeah," She yawned at the thought of sleep and stretched her whole body out as far as she could reach. "Ugh, I hate this tiny car." I looked over at her and raised my eyebrow. "No offense," She added, with a fake sweet smile.

"It's okay," I shrugged. "I don't like it either, but it's only temporary. I just need four hundred more dollars to get a car of my own." I loved the idea of having not having to borrow my parents' cars.

"Great," Jade responded with a mischievous grin. "Then you can teach me how to drive."

* * *

_**Soooo generally I'd like to think most people liked chapter 2, but I'm still so anxious to hear what you think.**_

_**If no one says anything, I assume everyone hates it lol**_

_**I'm like Tinkerbell, I need applause to live! **_

_**Also, I neeeeed ideas for the next episode haha**_

_**I'm kinda drawing a blank on Birthweek and I don't really wanna skip it**_

_**And I wanna update as soon as possible!**_

_**Soooooo speak to me! : )**_

_**And as always, please be kind? **_


	4. The Birthweek Song

_**Hey guys : )**_

_**I kind of tried something new in this one**_

_**Hope you enjoy? : )**_

* * *

**Beck's POV**

"Come on," Jade said again impatiently.

"I'm not gonna tell you," I responded in cheerful tone. It wasn't often I knew something Jade didn't so I liked to savor the feeling. "Be patient."

"Ugh!" She grumbled as I parked my mom's car in front of her house. "I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this." She raised her eyebrows at me when we were both out of the car.

"Me?" I took her bag for her as we started to walk up the long pathway to her residence. "You're the one who won't let it go."

"It's just a stupid car," She said for the third time.

"If it's so stupid, why do you wanna know?"

"Because," She put her hands on her hips and stopped walking when we got to her front door. "I think I have a right to know the kind of car my boyfriend intends to drive me around in, don't you?"

"It's too soon to be talking about this," I diverted. "I still don't have all the money yet so it doesn't even matter what kind of car I want."

"Hmm," She pursed her lips and thought this over, all the while glaring at me intensely. I smiled until she rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Alright, whatever. But if you make me get into one of those ugly little—,"

"I won't!" I cut her off and put both hands on her shoulders. "Trust me, you'll love it. Now can we please go inside? Your bag is like a ton of bricks," I succumbed to the pain in my right shoulder.

"That's probably because of the brick I have in there," She smirked and unlocked the door, pushing it open all the way.

I heard her gasp and had to stop myself from doing the same when I laid eyes on the scene in front of us.

"Oh my," Jade's mother, June West, gasped just like her daughter as she detached her arms from around the neck of a man I'd never seen before; a man that was definitely not Jade's dad.

We stepped inside fully and closed the door behind us while June wiped her lipstick clean and straightened out what looked like a tennis outfit.

"What the fuck?!" Jade finally spoke in exactly the tone I'd imagined. Anger, frustration, and disappointment.

Her mother stood as tall as she could, which was about the same height as Jade, and cleared her throat. I tried not to stare because it was so awkward, but my eyes were glued to her; she had the same brown hair and light eyes that were Jade's trademark.

"Raymond, dear," June said lightly to the very tanned man beside her who was looking around the room confused. "Why don't you go fix us something to drink?"

The young man nodded and bolted for the kitchen without another word. What was especially weird was that June didn't even look embarrassed. She was slightly frazzled, but once she caught her breath, she didn't seem at all remorseful for having that guy's hands on her ass a minute ago.

"What. The. Fuck!" Jade screamed even louder this time and I didn't know what to do. One glance at her and I was stuck. Her eyes were flaming in rage and she was shaking like she was about to burst.

"Beck, honey," June's words were kind but her tone was cold and disheartening. "Why don't you take Jade's things up to her room?" Her obvious attempt to get me to leave made me want to stay that much more. Still, though, I looked at Jade and waited for her to give me a small nod before moving across the large living room and up the grand staircase.

The long walk to Jade's room was one I was familiar with, but not where I was headed. Instead, I stop in the first hallway upstairs and hide behind the wall so I can still hear their conversation.

"Jade, before you—,"

"Before I what?" Jade's voice sounded hateful and full of spite. "Walk in on you and you fucking your tennis instructor! What the hell?!"

"Honey, it's not what you think. Raymond is—,"

"Oh my god," I heard Jade say slowly and imagined her shaking her head. "I thought you were done with this."

"I am," June replied. "Raymond was just helping me with my serve, there's no need to tell your father about this little incident."

"Of course not."

"Don't take that tone with me, Jade. I won't stand here while you judge me."

"Can you blame me?!" Jade screeched. "First it was the art dealer at the gallery, then your equestrian teacher, now this asshole? Dad doesn't even come home anymore because of you and you don't even—,"

"Enough!" June's yell halted Jade's rant. "I'm not having this conversation with you. You're a child and there are some things you just don't understand."

"Whatever," I recognized Jade's 'over it' tone and heard her footsteps as she walked across the hard wood floor to the stairs.

"Don't you walk away from me," Her mother shouted after her, but I heard footsteps on the stairs and knew she was ignoring her. "How much longer am I going to have to deal with your attitude problem, Jade?"

"Depends," I saw Jade now at the top floor, yelling over the railing. "How much longer am I gonna have to pay for _your_ mistakes?"

Her mom kept saying something but Jade ignored and started walking to me when she saw me. I tried to gage her emotion, but failed. She didn't look as mad as I've seen her, just annoyed and kind of hurt.

"Hey," I pulled her in for a hug when she was close enough.

"Did you hear all that?" She looked up at me sadly and I tightened my arms around her and nodded.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I didn't wanna leave you."

"It's fine," She shook her head and ran a hand through her hair as she blinked the beginning formation of tears away. "I just don't understand," She wiped away a tear that escaped. "I mean, you don't cheat on people you love. You don't hurt them like that, why would she—why would anyone…,"

"Shh," I stopped her before she completely broke down and patted her hair down soothingly like she did to me sometimes. Maybe if it was half as comforting to her as it was to me, she'd feel a bit better.

"Let's just…," She lifted her head to look at me again, the sadness in her eyes breaking my heart. "Let's get out of here, okay?"

"Yeah," I nodded, taking her hand to lead her out. "Let's go."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Jade's POV**

"Okay, fine," Beck laughed as I gave him a dirty look. "How about this one?" He pressed a button and let the music play.

_I love it when you call me big poppa_

"NO!" I protested immediately.

_Throw yo hands in the air if yous a true playa_

"Aww, come on," He smiled goofily and shut off the song. "That one's a classic."

"I am not gonna answer the phone if I hear that shit," I shook my head repeatedly. It was late afternoon and I was sitting cross legged at the foot of his bed facing where he sat at the head.

He had my phone in his hand and was trying to get me to agree to a new ringtone for himself. So far I hated all his choices, but this little game was lightening the darkened mood my mother had left me in; a goal I'm pretty sure he'd set out on achieving ever since we got to his RV.

"Alright, alright," Beck nodded and kept scrolling through his options. "Okay, this one's a winner."

_It's too big, it's too wide, it's too strong, it won't fit. _

"Seriously?" I fought the urge to laugh at his song selection.

"Hey, Beyonce knows what she's talking about," He shrugged and looked smug while the song played on.

_ He talks like this 'cause he can back it up. He got a big ego. Such a huge ego._

"I don't like that one either," I shook my head again. "You know what?" I said as an idea struck me. "Two can play at this game," I spoke as I reached forward and took his phone from his side.

I retreated back to my spot and started looking up a new ringtone for when I called him. I saw him staring at me from the corner of my eye and looked up to give him a smile. I knew he worried about me after any kind of confrontation with my parents, and I don't want him to; I'm just glad to be out of my house. Beck's RV was always more like home to me anyways.

"I got one," I grinned and pressed play.

_I love it, I love it, I love it when you eat it. I love it, I love it, I love it when you eat it_

"Hell no," Beck shook his head but I could see a smile playing on his lips.

"Why not?" I shrugged nonchalantly. "I do love it when you eat it," I winked at him and he smiled full on.

"Yeah, I don't need the whole school to know that every time I call you," He pointed out and I nodded.

"Fair enough. How about…," I said with a smirk. "This one."

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha?_

He chuckled a bit but then nodded.

"I actually kind of like that one," He said gleefully. "And it's true. Most guys wish they're girlfriend was a freak like mine."

"Hey!" I fake gasped and threw one of his pillows at him. "Forget it, I'm looking for a better one."

"Me too," He nodded and went back to the search. These were the moments I lived for; us hanging out, just the two of us. We were doing nothing, but it was better than doing something with anyone else.

"Who's Derek?" He asked before I could find another song to play.

"Who?" I looked up from his phone to see his vision focused on reading something on my phone.

"Derek," he repeated a name I vaguely remembered. "You have like 60 messages with him."

"Oh," I nodded and went back to scrolling through ringtones. "Some kid from history. He let me borrow his notes a couple weeks ago."

"Mmm," He said subconsciously like he'd already moved on. "And who's Mason?"

"My partner for that project I have due next week," I explained freely. This isn't the first time he's gone through my phone and it wouldn't be the last. I never had anything to hide so it didn't matter to me.

"The project for history?" I noticed the curious hints of disbelief his tone had and hated it. Why else would I waste my time talking to those losers unless I had to?

"Yes," I said sternly, then decided to turn the tables. I found what I was looking for and held up his phone demonstratively. "Why did Tori text you at midnight yesterday?"

"To ask what she should get Trina for her birthday," He recited the words like he'd practiced justifying them to himself. Tori had asked me about Trina's present today too, but I didn't care. "We only texted for like five minutes," He went on.

"Still though," I shrugged lightly and looked back at the phone's screen. "She feels comfortable enough to text you at all hours of the night...you two must be getting close." I exaggerated the suspicious edge in my voice purposely.

"Why were you talking to Andre on the phone for 3 hours last night?" He questioned like he was offended.

"He's in my history class," I shrugged again. He doesn't even trust his best friend around me and I'm the crazy one in this relationship? Give me a break!

"So?" His expression remained skeptical.

"So we were studying," I spelled it out for him. "We have a test on Monday; he was helping me. I don't think you realize how bad I am at history."

"You could've called _me_," He countered with raised eyebrows while I was stuck on what I was reading.

"Who the hell is Alyssa Vaughn?" I heard my voice get louder as I read the four texts he had from this bitch. No contact picture either; he probably didn't want me to see, which meant she was pretty.

"That girl from my yoga class. I told you about her," He said smoothly and I had to think about it. I indistinctly remembered him saying something about a friend he'd made in the class. My pause gave him the opportunity to switched subjects. "So why didn't you call me?" He asked in a semi cheerless manner. "I was sitting here bored all night and I passed that class last semester."

"Yeah, but you're not in my class now," I continued. "And you didn't even have the same teacher as I do so it's different."

"I guess so," He mumbled unhappily. "Why does it seem like all your friends from history are guys?"

"Because all the girls are too busy focusing on trying to be _your_ friend," I replied with a smirk and he smiled.

"Fine," He shrugged and I knew we were past it. "We have bigger problems to worry about."

"Such as?"

"Such as," He tossed my phone aside and crawled over to me till his cross legged knees were touching mine. "The fact that you still haven't told me what you want for our anniversary."

"What anniversary?" I played dumb.

"The one coming up in exactly 36 days," He showed off his good boyfriend skills and arched his eyebrow at me. "C'mon there has to be something you want."

"Hmm…," I pretended to think for a few moments then realized I really did need to think. I'd been so preoccupied trying to think of the perfect gift for him that I hadn't even considered what I'd want as a gift. "How about you get me a Jacuzzi?"

"Hah," He laughed quietly but shook his head. "How about something more in my price range?"

"Mmm, okay," I shrugged. "How about…," I lowered my voice to a purr and put both of my hands on his thighs. "Your virginity." He glanced down at my hands on him and smiled.

"I gave that to you a long time ago," He shrugged once.

"Well, then," I took my hands off him and sighed as dramatically as I could. "I guess you don't have anything I want."

"No?"

"I guess not," I tilted my head and pouted my lips a bit. It only took him a second to respond. In a flash, his hand was behind my neck, pulling me close to him for a kiss.

If it was one thing I wanted from Beck, it was this. No one in my entire life had managed to give me the feeling he did. It was the same heat that fueled our arguments that made the sexual tension so much better.

"So," He broke apart from my lips out of breath and wanting more. "Nothing?"

"Alright," I gave in, craving his kiss uncontrollably. "Maybe there's one thing I want from you."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tori's POV**

"Tori! Door!" I heard Andre yell from my living room. I put down the cups I was carrying and jogged past my friends to open the front door.

"Beck," I smiled involuntarily when I saw him leaning against my doorway. He moved aside though, and revealed his girlfriend and my new enemy? Friend? Frenemy? "And Jade." I heard my tone drop and didn't bother hiding it, if she could be blunt, so could I.

"Hey, Tori," Beck smiled at me and I let them in, Jade choosing to ignore any kind of greeting. They walked in and sat on my couch next to each other and our other friends who'd been here all afternoon.

"Glad you guys could make it," I semi lied. I'd only really invited Beck to this little movie night, but I knew he'd bring Jade. When I'd called, he sounded out of breath and irritated. It took him a few moments before I felt like he was really listening. In the background, I remember hearing Jade saying something I couldn't understand, but making me wonder what they'd been doing when he answered.

"Thanks for having us," He said politely as he put his arm around Jade's shoulders. His motion drew my attention to her and the questions that always swarmed around her in my mind.

Her expression was sour, as usual, and she seemed to be focused on fixing the rings on her hand while Cat talked to her about her brother. She didn't seem like she was that great a friend…or girlfriend…so why was Beck with her?

I sat on the opposite end of the couch from them and tried to stare without making it obvious. Her light brown hair was straight today and she wore green extensions in it. I can't deny that she's pretty, but in a kind of haunting way that freaked me out.

The movie had just started when Beck leaned into her and whispered something in her ear. I felt my eyes narrow, trying to read his lips. What did he say? And why was she laughing? If they were already hanging out, why did they bother coming here?

"Yo, Tori?" I saw Andre's hand waving in front of my face then heard his voice, how long had he been calling me?

"What?" I answered.

"Where's the remote?"

"Oh," I paused to feel around for it before handing it too him. He passed it to Robbie who turned on the subtitles for the horror movie we'd decided to watch. Truthfully, it was just what I needed; something bloody and awful to outweigh the stupid swooning feeling I got near Beck. It wasn't right, and it was seriously bugging me. So I stopped staring at the couple across from me and focused on the screen in front.

It worked well enough because an hour later I was so into the movie, when Jade spoke, it startled me.

"I'm thirsty," She said monotonously.

"There's the kitchen," I pointed to the next room, glad to have her leave if she was gonna act like a gank.

"Fine," She rolled her eyes and walked away only to have Beck jump up a second later.

"I'll go with you," He said to her back and then followed her in there. I sighed at myself, why did I always seem to let her get the best of me? I don't like acting rude, especially around friends.

The horror movie had just taken its third victim when I saw Beck and Jade re enter the room and stand around by the counter. I wondered why they didn't join us, and noticed how none of the others didn't seem to care. I was new but did they always stay off the side like that? It's kind of irritating. Maybe because it gives me something to stare at.

They don't seem to be talking, just staring at the movie while standing next to each other harmlessly. It's a few moments before they move from their still positions, but it's enough to catch my attention.

I watch as Beck slides his hands down her sides slowly then wraps his arms around her waist entirely. She lets him and leans her back into him completely until their bodies are touching and I'm wishing to be the friction between them.

Jade relaxes into him as their bodies become one and I'm jealous. I hate the way he seems to know where to touch her just how she likes. And I hate how easily they go together.

Her eyes go lazy as she rests her head and his chest comfortably, but his eyes stay vigilant, watching their surroundings. I can't explain why I'm drawn in, but I'm utterly engrossed in the scene before me.

Something about the sensuality of it all bothers me. They were all really innocent gestures, but the way they acted them out seemed extremely erotic to me. Maybe it was because they showed affection so openly as if no one else was in the room, even though we're sitting right here.

He lowers his head to her ear and I see his lips moving so close to her I almost incline myself to listen. Of course I'm too far to hear, but I stay focused on them. Something in me burns as he whispers a few words that make her dismal expression change. Her eyes brighten with new life and her lips almost curl into a smile.

What the hell did he say to her? She nods so slightly that I think I imagined it, but when she does, Beck whispers something else. Something that makes Jade release herself from his hold and speak.

"Where's your bathroom?" She asks directly and it took me a second to realize she was talking to me.

"Oh, umm," I shook myself from my spellbound state to answer her. "Upstairs, second door on the left."

She nodded and walked off, following my directions. I need to get a hold of myself. I don't know Beck well enough to like him so why am acting so crazy? I shot a glance at his tall form as he stood still, staring at the screen again. His skin just looked so smooth and was this perfectly tan shade that I loved.

He wasn't too muscular from what I could see, but who knew what was under that jean jacket of his. I forced my eyes back onto the movie and revisited the image of him still in my mind. He always looked so calm and in control, it was soothing. And so strange considering how pissed off Jade always seemed to appear.

What I can't figure out is how she could look so displeased and miserable with Beck as her boyfriend. If he were mine, I'd be giddy all day long. Instead, Jade sulked around like she did.

Okay, just one more peek at Beck and then I'll really concentrate on the movie and go back to finding a great birthweek gift for Trina. I turned my head as little as possible and shifted my eyes to where Beck…used to be standing?

I turned completely to see the place he stood was now empty. A quick search of the room told me he wasn't in it anymore. Andre, Cat, and Robbie were still lounging around my couch, but Beck wasn't here.

"I'll be right back," I mumbled and skipped up my stairs to find them. Something fishy was going on here and I don't like it.

My suspicions were confirmed when I got to the top of the staircase and heard a noise. It was something I'd never heard before so I wasn't sure I was right, but I think it was…a giggle?

Impossible, the only girl up here was Jade and she does not giggle. I heard it again, though, and couldn't deny what it was. I jogged as quietly as I could until I got to my bathroom door. I heard her stifle a laugh as I approached, then a voice.

"Shhh," It had to be Beck's voice coming from inside. "They'll hear."

His hushed tone drew me in closer to the entrance. It wasn't closed all the way like it should be so I crept alongside it and reached for the door knob. Just before I reached it, it flew open and there stood Jade, both hands on her hips.

"Vega," She said my name with slight disgust and vague curiosity. "What're you doing, stalking me?"

"Uh, I…," I stumbled over my words as the door opened wider. Beck stood behind Jade with his hand on her lower back and I was further speechless. She looked fine, but his hair was disheveled and I noticed the top button on his jeans was undone.

"Hello?" Jade snapped her fingers in front of my dazed face and I looked back at her. This time I tried my best to look stern. I looked from Jade to Beck in as obviously curious as I could and waited.

"Oh," Beck took my reaction in. "This? We were…uh…,"

"I couldn't get my zipper up," Jade said with a fake 'oh my god I'm so embarrassed' look. Without another word, she led him out past me and back downstairs.

As I watched them go, I realized she was wearing jeans and a t shirt. Exactly what zipper was she stuck with? I shook my head and trotted downstairs just as the movie seemed to be ending. Great.

"Aww, man," I sighed. "Who was the killer?"

"The best friend," Andre said, shaking his head as I sat back down. "That was so crazy, I totally didn't see that coming."

"Really? The best friend?" I confirmed to Andre as he stretched his legs and shut the tv off while Robbie unhooked himself from his place behind Cat's shoulder.

He had refused to watch any of the killings in the movie, opting to hide behind Cat who just closed her eyes. Andre, Beck, and I winced like any normal person would do, and the one time I was looking, Jade was smiling wider than I'd ever seen her do every time someone got slashed.

"I had a feeling it was that guy," Jade said as she stood behind Beck's seat on the couch. "He was a creep."

"Seemed normal to me," Robbie shrugged.

"Figures," She responded with a smirk before taking her empty glass from before into my kitchen.

"So Tori," Andre called to me when Jade had left. "Have you figured out what you're gonna get Trina yet?"

"No!" I whined at the thought of Trina's wrath. "You guys seriously need to help me! She'll go crazy if I don't get her the perfect gift."

"Speaking of gifts," Beck spoke up and leaned in. "I need your guys' help too."

"Hey, wait!" I protested. "We still haven't found a gift for Trina!"

"I thought talent was a good choice," Rex said from Robbie's arm.

"Seriously, I—,"

"We'll get back to Trina," Beck cut me off then darted his eyes around like he was running out of time. "But I need to ask this while Jade is gone."

"What is it?" I tried not to sound too interested.

"Our anniversary is coming up," He said and I stopped my eyes from rolling. "I have no idea what to get her."

"Has she hinted that she wants anything?" Andre asked. "You know, in a subtle way."

"Uhh," Beck thought it over. "Jade doesn't really do subtle." I could've guessed that one.

"How about new extensions?" Robbie suggested excitedly. "I know this great salon that…I mean, my sister knows this great salon…," He trailed off when he saw our bewildered expressions.

"No," Beck shook his head and chose to ignore Robbie's metrosexual tendencies. "Hair stuff isn't really personal, think harder."

"Jewelry!" Cat said too loud and they all shushed her. "Jade likes jewelry."

"Of course she does," Andre nodded. "She's a girl."

"Yeah, but what kind of—so that's why he did it," Beck changed directions the second Jade walked back into the room. She sat beside him and we all tried to look natural. "If I was his best friend, I might do the same thing," He finished as if he were talking about the movie.

"So what'd you think of the movie, Cat?" I heard Robbie ask her. I'm not sure if he was trying to remain inconspicuous, but asking Cat what she thought was a sure way to get a conversation started.

"It reminded me of this one time my brother and I went camping," She started and there was no stopping her. We all listened in true horror while she went on to tell us about a simple vacation that turned out to be more terrifying than the movie, all the while smiling a one dimpled smile.

"Are you sure it was the best friend?" I asked when Cat was done. "I really thought it would be that guy with the Mohawk."

"Yeah, you never can trust guys with Mohawks," Beck chimed in with a smirk. I smiled back and we had a moment, or so I thought…until Jade shifted beside him and stood up.

"I'm bored," She stated with crossed arms. "Let's go."

"I guess we're leaving," Beck didn't hesitate to stand up. He said his goodbyes to everyone and stopped at the door when I walked them out. "Thanks again, for inviting us, Tori," He said with a single pat on my shoulder.

"No problem," I smiled at him and shut the door behind them.

I don't know what happened up there before, but one thing's for sure; I'm never leaving those two alone in my house again.

* * *

_**The end!**_

_**I hope you liked it, and that you didn't think that I hate Tori or anything.**_

_**Honestly, I don't hate her lol. I just think she totally had a thing for Beck at first. But! Who can blame her? He's so good looking : )**_

_**Also! I added that part in the beginning just cuz I feel like people aren't born as distrustful as J, you know? Stuff has to happen for them to get that way, so I hope you didn't hate it.**_

_**Next up is Jade Dumps Beck : O**_

_**Any ideas? Thoughts? **_

_**Let me know : ) **_

_**Don't be cruel**_

* * *

_**Update-ish**_

_**I was thinking today, if you have a fave song or like just one that's stuck in your head you should let me know what it is cuz I'm really into like lyric inspiration, you know? If that makes sense lol**_

_**So I can try to work it into the next chapter or the one after that and so on : )**_

_**That's all! Bye :)**_


	5. Jade Dumps Beck

_**Hi!**_

_**So part of this doesn't make sense like time wise, but pretend it does. Just go with it lol **_

_**And maybe enjoy?**_

* * *

_"Jade Dumps Beck"_

**Jade's POV**

I lingered on the top of the staircase willing myself to move, but not budging. I was already late for school and the minutes were ticking by. Still, I didn't move.

My parents had been arguing all morning, no doubt about my mother's 'tennis lessons' and I wasn't in the mood to walk in on that. So I tiptoed down the stairs as quietly as I could, but these old wooden floorboards betrayed me, creaking loudly.

"Jade?" I heard my mom's voice call to me. "Is that you sweetheart?" She walked into the room dressed in her typical Jackie O fashion, pearl necklace included. "Oh, honey, you're going to be late for school."

"I'm leaving right now," I said, as I walked across the living room. I don't know why she was suddenly nice to me, considering she'd been avoiding me ever since I caught her, but I wasn't going to stick around to see why.

"Is Beck driving you?" She asked politely and then I saw the reason why. My father walked out of the kitchen where my mother had been a moment ago. She probably needed a diversion from their fight, and what better one than a child?

"No," I answered, not really caring about their scene, I really am late for school. "He had his yoga class this morning so I'm walking."

"Oh, honey," My mother pressed her manicured hand to her chest. "Don't be silly, you'll be late and sweaty when you finally get there. Your father can take you on his way to the office, right dear?"

"Sure," My father spoke as he put his suit jacket on and picked up his briefcase. He wasn't making eye contact with me or my mother, which probably meant he'd found out about her latest indiscretion. "Let's go," He said and walked out the door without so much as a goodbye nod to my mom.

I followed him out and trailed far behind him as he walked to the garage. My phone vibrated and pinged with a text and I took it out to see. Cat had sent me a link to some gossip magazine's website and an ": O" face. What was that for?

I clicked the link and realized my day wouldn't be getting any better. That's when I saw the picture on Buzz Finger's homepage. Right under Jay Leno's piece was a picture of MY handsome boyfriend…next to some bimbo in tight leggings.

My eyes scanned the article momentarily and read that apparently the whole town was wondering who Alyssa Vaughn's new mystery man was. I knew that name sounded familiar when I read it off Beck's phone last week. She was some rich socialite that probably slept her way through Hollywood.

No way was she getting Beck. And what the hell was he doing standing so close to her? Looking comfortable and so damn happy. Like they hung out all the time. Ugh!

I felt my blood boil as my father backed his Lexus out of the garage and waited for me to get in. I walked around and threw my phone back into my bag angrily. Before I got into the car, I took note of a change in our landscaping I hadn't noticed.

When had the gardener put those rocks out front?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Beck's POV**

"Come back here!" Jade called to me as I started walking upstairs. We were in our secret storage room talking, well she was doing most of the talking and I was pretty tired. I stopped walking on the steps and turned back to her.

"What?" I asked and she came closer to me. She looked just as mad as she had this morning when she threw that rock at me.

"'What?!'" She repeated my question louder and incredulously. "We're still talking, here!"

"Not really," I fixed my backpack on my shoulder and looked towards the door again. "You're talking and I'm pretending to listen."

"What?!" She asked for real this time with and outraged expression.

"I'm just being honest," I shook my head and kind of regretted saying so. "You've been yelling at me for the past half hour about something I had no control over!"

"So you had no control when you decided to hang out with a hot, rich girl?"

"See?" I shrugged as she proved my point. "That's the third time you've said that, we're going in circles, and I have to get something out of my locker, so…" I took another step and she grabbed my arm, making me halt.

"You don't even care, do you?" She accused.

"What are you talking about?" I felt myself getting upset. "Jade, all I did was go to a yoga class. I'm not in charge of who else enrolls!"

"You didn't have to get so friendly with her!"

"And that's the fourth time you've said that," I recalled, only pissing her off more. I recognized her enraged eyes and balled up fist well enough. "You're so jealous, I don't know what to do anymore! I can't even talk to you when you're like this."

"Oh so now it's my fault?" She took it the wrong way; exactly the way I thought she would.

"You don't trust me." I stated simply.

"Yes I do," She opposed. "Beck, I trust you. It's that rich slut I don't trust."

"Okay first of all, your dad probably makes as much money as hers," I challenged. "And you can't say that! Trusting me includes trusting that I won't do anything to hurt you. No matter who I'm around. And you just don't!"

"Beck," She started but I didn't want to hear it. It was always the same argument with a different girl.

"Jade," I interrupted. "I admitted that the whole thing with Tori was partially my fault, but this? You're overreacting."

"I'M WHAT?"

"See?" I shrugged. "Jade…I'm not your mom. I'm not gonna—,"

"Don't." She said so seriously I stopped talking. I knew I should've left when I had the chance. "Don't drag my parents into this."

"Fine," I nodded, not wanting to upset her more. "Look, I'm going to my locker. We can talk about this later." I walked up the stairs again, and she followed.

"I don't wanna talk about it later," She said as we walked out the room.

"Okay," I shrugged as I rounded a corner. "Then we won't talk about it."

"Hey!" She called after me when I picked up my pace, stepping down the main hallway staircase. "We're not done talking about this."

"I am…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Why are we doing this?" Andre asked as we rode the escalator up.

"What do you mean?" I responded. We were at the mall, headed to a jewelry store to pick up Jade's present. Andre and Robbie had basically invited themselves on my trip here, so I didn't know why he was asking.

"I mean, why are you getting Jade a gift?" Andre said with raised eyebrows.

"Because…our anniversary is coming up," Wasn't that obvious.

"Umm…hello?" Andre stopped walking and Robbie copied him. Both of them looked puzzled.

"What?" I asked.

"You guys broke up!" Andre almost yelled, getting worked up.

"Whoa, Andre. Calm down," I said as people started to look. "Relax, okay?" I started walking and they followed, flanking my sides.

"He has a point," Robbie spoke up. "I mean, how are you gonna give Jade an anniversary gift if you guys aren't even together anymore?" The question was innocent enough, but it never really crossed my mind.

"Oh," I shrugged. "Well this is just temporary."

"Really?" Robbie sounded skeptical. I don't know why, Jade and I had broken up like this before and they'd known about it. Of course, I knew this time was different, but I hadn't suspected they would know too.

"If it's temporary how come you haven't taken her back yet?" Andre asked. Following our typical pattern, as soon as Jade cooled down from whatever issue she was mad at me for she'd come back to me and we'd work things out.

"I don't know," I shrugged and tried to look normal. I knew why, but it would be too much info to share with them two. It was private, between me and Jade.

"You don't know?" Andre challenged. He knew me pretty well so he wasn't accepting my explanation. "Come on man, what going on?"

"Nothing, okay?" I heard the bothered tone I took. "I just…want her to stop acting so crazy."

"I don't think she can," Andre said. "Some people are just born psycho."

"You don't get it."

"Try me."

"Look, it's not like she gets jealous to bug me or anything," I tried to explain. "It's just…that's how she shows she cares."

"You're not serious," He didn't understand.

"She doesn't know how else to do it, okay?" I regretted starting in on this subject. They didn't know about Jade or her life so they didn't comprehend our dynamic.

"So you're saying she gets crazy and throws rocks at you…because she cares about you."

"Something like that," I shrugged. It didn't sound like it made that much sense, but it did to me.

"Then what's different this time?" His question almost made me freeze.

"This time she just…went too far."

"She _always _breaks up with you like this, though."

"Yeah, well maybe I'm tired of it."

"But not tired enough to break up with her for real," He assumed and I didn't like the tone he took. Strangers judged our relationship all the time, I don't need that from my best friends.

"Oh, look," I deflected. "We're here." I walked into the store ahead of them and approached a man behind the glass counters. "Hi, my name is Beck Oliver," I introduced myself. "I'm here to pick up an order…?"

"Yes, of course Mr. Oliver," The man said as he pulled out a jewelry box from behind the counter. "Here is your order. Very nice choice, by the way," He smiled at me.

"What is it?" Robbie asked near my ear and reached for the box. I held it out of his reach and turned to show him and Andre. I opened it slowly, pleased to see how they came out.

"For both of you?" Robbie asked when he saw the two silver rings on separate necklaces.

"Yeah," I nodded. "What do you think?" Andre looked forth and held a ring in his hand, no doubt reading the engraving I'd had done.

"Donec mortem…nobis pars?" Andre read out loud and I snapped the boxes shut. It wasn't really personal, considering I'd gotten it written for all to see. But the other language was to make it harder for anyone but Jade to read. "What does it mean?"

"It's Latin," I divulged. I wasn't really in the mood to talk about my relationship with Jade to them. They, like almost everyone else, didn't understand what I saw in her.

"For what?" He pressed.

"Nothing," I shrugged and tried to play it off. "It's just a song we like. So how's ballet going?"

"Ugh, terrible," Robbie let me change the subject while Andre eyed me suspiciously. "I can't get my pirouette down, and we have a test next week."

"So you really think you and Jade are gonna get back together?" Andre ignored Robbie and asked.

"Yeah," I nodded assuredly.

"Hey how come you didn't get Jade a ring?" Robbie's asked as he peeped into the glass windows below. I jumped on the chance to change the subject yet again, but Andre beat me to it.

"'Cause then he'd have to get her ring size," Andre answered him a moment later, seeming to drop the previous topic. "And there's no way he could get anything past Jade, she'd know what he's up to."

"Hey," I objected. "I might be able to," They both stared at me until I gave in. "Alright, maybe not, but it wouldn't matter anyways; I already know her ring size."

"Really?" Robbie asked. "How?"

"When you date a girl like Jade for 2 years, it's impossible not to know her size in _everything_."

"Really?" Andre repeated Robbie.

"Pretty much," I nodded and put the jewelry box away.

"Shoes?" Andre questioned.

"Seven and a half," I answered.

"Jeans?" Robbie asked.

"Three," I recalled. "I even know which brands fit tight."

"Bra?"

"Andre, come on," I chuckled. "Of course."

"You're crazy," He said. "Are you sure you wanna go rushing back into that?"

"I'm not rushing," I defended. "And yes. There's no one else out there for me."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Jade's POV**

I had known from the start that this was a bad idea, but now I had proof. And it was the ridiculous avocado masks Trina, Tori, and Cat all had on. They sat with their faces covered, wearing bath robes and reading gossip magazines, looking like they came straight out of a chick flick.

"Are you sure you don't wanna try a mask?" Tori tried to make the offer sound appealing, and failed. She had on a hot pink fuzzy robe that matched Trina's purple one; in my mind, I made up a story that they were gifts from their father.

"I'm sure," I said. I'd already washed my face of all makeup after crying my eyes out earlier. It was so unlike me, but I didn't know what else to do. Luckily, only Cat found me looking so depressed; it was bad enough Tori had seen it twice.

I glanced over at Cat who sat in a pale pink fluffy bathrobe eating strawberry ice cream. She looked like the picture of bliss as she took another spoonful.

"Come on, Jade," Tori prodded. "The point of this sleepover was to take your mind off your problems. Girls night, remember? So stop thinking about Beck!"

"Okay," I said with a sigh, but knew it would be impossible. Beck was all that consumed my mind. Why had he shot me down when I wanted to get back together? He always took me back, that was just the way things went.

"Fine," Tori said as she sat up straighter, setting her magazine down. "If you can't stop thinking about it, maybe it's better if you get it all out."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, let's talk," She said as if it were obvious.

"Ooo, yeah," Trina crossed her legs and joined the conversation. "What's going on with you and Beck? Dish!"

"I don't think so," I tightened my silky black robe around me. This night was only getting worse.

"Come, on, it might make you feel better," Tori tried. "Look, I'll go first…I think Andre might have a crush on me."

"What?" Trina said too loud.

"Hee hee," Cat giggled. "Tori and Andre sittin' in a tree…"

"Alright, your turn," She said to me.

"Fine," I gave up; I'd try anything at this point. "Beck said being with me is 'exhausting'" I made air quotes and rolled my eye at his choice of words.

"Why?" Cat pouted. She hated when Beck and I fought, almost as if she were somehow affected by it.

"I don't know," I shrugged and ran a hand through my hair.

"Well…is it?" Tori asked.

"No!" I answered. "I mean…maybe, but it's not like he's not the same way."

"Really?" She didn't seem to believe me.

"'Cause he just seems like a smooth glass of hottie to me," Trina sounded like a cat in heat, making me want to punch her. I didn't come here to listen to girls fawn over my boyfriend; I could go pretty much anywhere to do that.

"Trina, that's not helpful," Tori reprimanded. "Well, Jade, can you blame him? I mean the can of lemonade thing…seriously?"

"Shut up," I spat at her and crossed my arms. I hated that Beck had told her the lemonade thing, especially when he knew for a fact that that was only part of his gift. On the other hand, I was glad he didn't disclose the _very _personal nature of part two of that gift. "Beck knows I appreciate him."

"Does he?" Cat's voice was so quiet and reproachful it made me look up. She tried not to look scared but looked down.

"Yes," I said sharply. At least I thought he did. "Doesn't he?"

"I dunno," Cat shrugged and it made me think. Cat wasn't out to get Beck, in fact, aside from him, she was probably my best friend; she was just trying to help.

"Maybe he's looking for more of a commitment," Tori thought. "Something that tells him you take your relationship seriously?"

"Tori, are you talking about sex?" Trina asked bluntly.

"What? No!" Tori exclaimed while Cat giggled at the mention of intercourse. "I'm saying that maybe Beck doesn't think you care about him as much as he cares about you."

"That's not possible," I shook my head. This was pointless, none of them knew us so why was I even bothering with this?

"How do you know?"

"Because," I shrugged and picked at my nails. "He knows how I feel, and he feels the same way…he's always talking about the future and stuff like that…"

"What does he say?" Trina butted in.

"I don't know…little things," I remembered all the cheesy things he'd say to me. "Like when we pass a nice house he'd say we're gonna live in one like that someday...he wouldn't just forget all that." He wouldn't, I just know he wouldn't.

When I looked up, all three of their expressions had gone soft as they made girly dreamy faces. Great, I just hyped him up more; they better not tell anyone I said those things.

"That is so…," Tori sighed without finishing. "Cute."

"Forget that," I said pointedly. "It doesn't matter, okay? It still doesn't explain why he keeps saying we're through."

"Maybe it's because you're so jealous," Cat said softly and I couldn't control the dirty look I gave her. "Or not!" She squealed.

"No, no," Tori stopped her from backing down. "That's it! You guys started this whole fight over Alyssa Vaughn and—,"

"DON'T," I interrupted. "Say her name."

"Okay fine. You started fighting over_ that girl_ and then you broke up. Plus, you got jealous when he and I started talking, so maybe—,"

"I'm not jealous of you," I said in as bitchy a tone as I could. "Forgive me for not enjoying watching a stranger make out with my boyfriend."

"SO maybe…," Tori chose to ignore me rather than start a separate argument. "He doesn't like that?"

"Whatever," I shook my head. "I'm tired and it's late. Can we go to bed now?"

"Sure," Tori said after a long pause.

I wasn't really sleepy but I was tired of that conversation. As we went rolled out our blankets to sleep on the couches, I tried to shake the angry thoughts before sleep. It was a stupid idea to try a girls' night, I don't know why I thought it would be any fun.

I got as situated, but couldn't help feeling uncomfortable. My bed was so much softer and way bigger, and Beck's bed…well his bed came with him. And just like that, I was back to thinking of him.

Unable to stop, I waited for everyone to fall asleep, planning to try more damage control. When I could hear steady breathing all around, I climbed out of my position and crept out of the living room to open the front door. Once outside, I started pacing and hit my number one speed dial.

"Hello," Beck spoke after seven grueling rings. He sounded tired, but not like I had woke him up.

"Hey," I paced a little faster. I didn't expect hearing his voice to sound so good. Neither of us said anything for at least a minute, but I knew he was still there. "Are you still mad?" I finally spoke.

"Are you still jealous?" He replied; at least he didn't sound mad.

"Look, I'm sorry for breaking up with you, I really am. It just…I had a rough morning and then you wouldn't talk to me and I lost it, okay? I didn't mean it."

"How am I supposed to know when you mean it or not?" He asked a legitimate question that I didn't know how to answer. I froze, incapable of coming up with anything more to say. "…..hello?" He asked after my long pause.

"Beck, I love you."

"Don't do this," His voice lowered till he was almost whispering.

"Do what?"

"Pretend like that's what this is about. Love doesn't change anything."

"It should," I stopped walking and leaned back against the house.

"I don't know how to deal with you anymore," He said, making my eyes water.

"I don't know what to do." My voice shook.

"When you figure it out…let me know."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

_*After dog attack*_

**Beck's POV**

"Beck, I am so sorry," Jade said for the sixth time since we got to the hospital. It took us both a few minutes of our reunion to remember that my dad had been carted away by ambulances.

I'd driven us here to meet him and my mom, but was stuck in the waiting room until the doctors were done talking to my parents.

"Jade," I held her hand tighter in mine, glad I could hold it again. "Seriously, stop apologizing. Or at least save it for my dad."

"Good point," She sighed, sitting back in the uncomfortable sofa we were on. "I really hope he's not _that_ mad." I shot her a look and she rephrased. "I mean, I hope he's okay first…but then I hope he's not mad."

"Fair enough," I nodded and moved my arm around her shoulders. She leaned into me like always and I took in the scent of her shampoo, unable to deny to myself how much I'd missed it.

"Beck?" I heard my mom's voice call to me then looked to see her walking towards us when she spotted us.

"Mom," I greeted anxiously as we stood to meet her. "What's going on? What'd the doctors say?"

"He's going to be alright," She broke the good news, and I could feel Jade relax at my side. "He got a few stitches here and there, but he'll be just fine."

I didn't know what else to do so I hugged her. With my latest growth spurt, she was a few inches shorter than me now with honey blond hair and the kindest eyes I'd ever seen.

"That's great," I said as soon as I released her. "So how long do we have to wait for him to be checked out?"

"The doctors want to keep him overnight," She explained with a frown; I can't remember the last time my parents spent a night apart. "Something about making sure the tetanus shots worked."

"Oh," I nodded, but felt bad. This is the punishment my dad got for taking a nap in my room? Didn't seem fair.

"So I think I'm going to stay here with him until he's released," My mom said with a smile. If it was one thing I admired about her it was her loyalty.

"I'll stay with you," I volunteered.

"Me too," Jade seconded.

"Don't be silly," My mother objected. "You kids go home and get some sleep. It's been a long night."

"Are you sure?" I hesitated to leave.

"Absolutely," She nodded. "Get out of here."

"Alright," I shrugged, knowing she wouldn't rest till I left. "But call if you need anything, okay? And tell dad I said goodnight."

"Will do," She waved us off and we walked out of the room silently. I knew Jade still felt bad about the whole thing, but couldn't help but smile at the outcome. The one time she tries to go out of her way to show me she loves me…someone ends up in the hospital.

"What're you smiling about?" She caught me as we exited the hospital.

"Nothing," I shook my head, only grinning further. She gave me a look and stopped walking, crossing her arms. "Okay, I was just thinking about how…interesting your gift turned out to be."

"Shut up!" She punched my arm and pouted. "This day officially sucks." She sat down on a bench beside us and frowned.

"It wasn't that bad," I stood in front of her and reached forward to stroke her cheek gently. Her eyes shot up to mine fiercely, contrasting with the smooth skin at my fingertips. "My dad will be back to normal in no time."

"Great," She rolled her eyes. "So he can go back to hating me."

"He doesn't hate you," I said unconvincingly. It was kind of hard to disprove her theories about my parents hating her. Especially because they'd never really quite taken to Jade like I had. They thought she was strange and rude. "Okay, so you're not his favorite person, but who cares? Your parents don't like me either. Our love is forbidden."

"You did not just say that," I felt her cheeks lift in a smile as she shook her head, rolling her eyes. She hated when I got tacky with romantic clichés, but they usually made her smile.

"I did," I smiled in return and took the seat next to her. "And I have something that might make this day a little better," I said as mysteriously as possible.

"What is it?" She turned to face me eagerly.

"It's your anniversary gift," I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out the black felt box from earlier.

"But…it's not our anniversary," She objected, but eyed the box excitedly.

"I know, but I think you could use it today," I held the box closer to her and she took it, not needing anymore convincing.

She opened it happily then squinted down at it inquisitively. I bit my lip and felt my leg shake as I waited for her to say something. I watched her lift the two necklaces out of the box and examine them carefully.

"What does it mean?" She asked after reading the inscription.

"'Till death parts us'," I said quietly. Maybe I was wrong about that part, maybe she thought it was stupid.

"That's kinda dark, don't you think?" She glanced up at me before handing me a necklace.

"Well…yeah, but I…I mean, I thought…"

"Beck, I'm kidding," She beamed at me playfully. "I love them. You know me so well," She leaned forward and kissed me slowly. Her lips were smooth and I could feel her fighting a smile so she broke apart to look at me. "You're amazing."

"I love you," I said as she sat back and started to put her necklace on. She looked like she was about to say it back but then stopped and started frowning again. "What's wrong? You don't like the way it fits? We can get a chain instead."

"No, no. It's not that," She answered and played with the silver ring now sitting on her collarbone. "It's just…the dog was kind of your present. And it didn't go so well…"

"Don't go back to that," I held up a finger and warned her. She was so happy a minute ago, I wanted her to stay that way. "And now I guess it's time for part of your gift…," I said, reaching into another pocket for yet another black felt box.

"You can't be serious," Her eyes widened. "My gift puts your dad in the hospital and you get me two?"

"Sort of," I nodded, but couldn't wait for her to see this one. "I got you a present to give to me."

"What?" She wrinkled her eyebrows. "So…you got yourself a present."

"Not really…well, yes and no," She held her confused expression. "Okay yes, but it's something you're gonna like."

"Okay, gimme," She held her hand open and smiled sweetly until I handed her the box. She opened it and instantly her mouth twitched into a devilish grin. "I love it." She said simply before closing the box and turning it around to extend it to me. "Happy anniversary."

"Thank you," I chuckled and opened the box. I took out the third necklace of the night and stared at the small charm on its end. The small black circle held my favorite letter in white, "J". "I love it," I repeated her words and put both of my new accessories on around my neck.

She admire the way her initial looked on my and smirked. I knew she'd like the territorial gift as much as I did.

"So what're we gonna do on our actual anniversary?" She asked

"I'm sure we'll think of something."

"Mkay," She smiled relentlessly. "Why don't we go back to your house," Her voice dropped to a whisper. "So I can thank you properly…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tori's POV**

The second I walked into Beck's backyard, I could feel something was off. I walked through the same side gate Jade had led me through only hours earlier, and although everything looked the same, the air was different.

I thought I might be getting paranoid, but knew I was right when I approached Beck's RV. I'd come back to see if my charm bracelet had fallen off in the frenzy of the dog attack. I didn't notice it was gone till a little while ago and figured everyone would be at the hospital now so I might as well take a look.

I got pretty close to the door before realizing it wasn't closed. Beck must've left it open in the rush to get to his dad. I walked over to shut it for him when I heard a noise. It startled me and made me look around, but no one was there.

I tiptoed a bit more then froze when I heard the noise again. It was a low sound, like an animal or something but it was so faint I thought I imagined it. Just as I put my hand on the door, the sound got louder and I recognized it; it was a person. Vague as it might be, it intrigued me enough to walk around the door and peer inside…only to wish I hadn't a moment later.

My eyes widened immediately at the sight of Jade, or rather Jade's back. She still had on the green undershirt cami from earlier, but had taken the black top off…along with her pants. From here, I had a clear view of the black cotton of her very thin underwear.

I was so surprised that I looked away out of instinct, but found myself drawn back in a second. What was she doing? At my angle, I couldn't see what she was doing, but could tell she was on her knees. I don't know why I didn't even consider the obvious reason for that until I saw him.

By moving the door just a centimeter more open I could see Beck standing in front of her…naked. His tan was even throughout his whole body and his lean torso was everything I imagined it'd be. A second later, I heard that low sound again and realized it was coming from him.

Because there on her knees, to my disgust and involuntary interest, Jade had him in her mouth. I tried to look away, telling myself this was beyond creepy and so not any of my business, but I still didn't budge. I stood frozen, staring as Jade's light brown hair moved back and forth with every bobbing motion she made.

Her hands were gripped onto Beck's hips in a seemingly tight grasp, holding him back as she kept up a steady pace. It bothered me yet engrossed me the way he repeatedly stroked her head, running his fingers through her hair to pull it back.

The worst part was his expression. I found the will power to pull my eyes off her ever moving body and up to Beck's gorgeous face, only to hate what I saw. He was enjoying himself beyond belief. His eyes were closed in a comfortable way that fit the lazy half open smile he wore. He inhaled sharply every now and then before making another noise.

This one was different than the others; it was more than a cry of pleasure, it was a groan that sounded like a distressed call for more. A need for more than what was being given. A part of me wondered if she wasn't enough for him? If maybe I could be…

My suspicions of the noise were confirmed when he grunted lightly before gathering all of Jade's hair in a ponytail and jerking her upwards. His sudden burst of depraved energy shifted their positions, giving me a slight side view…which was something I'm not sure I wanted.

Now, Beck's eyes were wide open and he was tilting Jade so that she had to look at him. The intensity of their eye contact almost made me forget what was going on. My heart beat sped up as I saw what was happening more clearly.

He had her ponytailed hair in one hand, forcing her up and down on him. I tried to see what his dick looked like but he had her moving so fast, I couldn't. For a split second, he pulled her head back slowly, letting all of himself out of her and revealing his length, but then resumed his brisk pace.

She didn't seem to mind his sudden roughness, just kept sucking like she liked it; did she? I held my breath with each passing moment, focusing on the concentrated eye contact they had. Ignoring my burning questions like how was she still breathing and why the hell wasn't I leaving, to watch as he seemed to climax.

She almost stifled a cough as the choking sensation I could feel from here must have taken over. Beck let out another moan, this one loud and clear; a sound I was sure I'd never forget, before slowing his motions to a minimum.

When he stopped moving, she started again; flashing me sights of her tongue as she licked him all over. The thought of leaving crossed my mind again, but it seemed my feet were glued to the earth. She watched him catch his breath and smirked in a devilish way; in that instance, I could swear she knew she had an audience. Who looks that good on her knees? It didn't make sense.

As if Beck shared my train of thought, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to stand up. I watched as he kissed her with passion I was sure I'd never felt and not the slightest care as to where her mouth just was.

He pushed her back onto his bed then knelt down in front of her. I knew it was coming but I still felt myself get anxious as he tugged her flimsy panties off. For a moment, my view was blocked by his movement but when I could see again, I wished I couldn't.

Beck was now kneeling between her spread legs with both his hands gripping her thighs open. She was biting her lower lip in anticipation, her wide eyes watching him like she was prey about to be eaten; literally. He bent down predictably, pressing his mouth between her pale legs and my body jolted itself away.

I just couldn't watch that. I don't know how I'd been able stay so long before, but this was too much. Why hadn't I left sooner? And what made it all so intriguing? I wasn't supposed to like Beck, and Jade didn't even consider me a friend so why the hell didn't any of that matter?

I walked out of the yard, horrified and aroused, forgetting the whole reason I'd come here in the first place.

* * *

_**The end!**_

_**I hope I didn't ruin that episode for you cuz it's one of my favorites!**_

_**Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing, **_

_**I really really appreciate it : ) **_

_**Also!Someone suggested the voyeur type thing with Tori**_

_**And I wasn't sure I'd like it, but I kind of really do. It's so much easier to write the smuttish stuff from like a third person view.**_

_**I think it came out better, I hope you do to! : )**_

_**Until next time!**_

* * *

**_Update-ish_**

**_I was thinking today, if you have a fave song or like just one that's stuck in your head you should let me know what it is cuz I'm really into like lyric inspiration, you know? If that makes sense lol_**

**_So I can try to work it into the next chapter or the one after that and so on : )_**

**_That's all! Bye :)_**


	6. Tori the Zombie

_**Hello!  
I didn't mean to update today, but I got so excited that I did lol**_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_"Tori the Zombie"_

**Jade's POV**

The play director, Marty, let everyone free to go, but I sat still where I was. The sound of chairs being rattled around as all the kids left the blackbox filled the room and I waited for Beck to walk around to face me.

"So what'd you think?" He asked me as he extended his hand to me. I let him hold my right hand and waited for him to start rubbing it absentmindedly like he always did.

"I think...," I started to answer, but stopped when I realized we weren't alone. Beck followed my gaze to stage left where Tori had just walked out, carrying her bag.

"Sorry," She apologized and looked flustered. "I—I went to get my purse…I—I'll just, I'm going now. Bye!" She jogged out of the theatre and Beck looked at me, puzzled.

"Was it me or did she seem a little on edge?" He asked. She totally did. What was her deal? It's not like she walked in on anything private.

"Who cares?" I shrugged even though I had noticed her anxious behavior too.

"Whatever," He shook it off and kept playing with my fingers. I loved how light and thin my fingers looked in between his tan hands. "So…your thoughts?" He reminded me.

"I thought you were great," I said with a sly smile. He grinned from ear to ear and looked like he might blush.

"Really?"

"Yeah," I nodded and sat up straighter. "Beck, you're a star." I fought the wide eyed girly look I could feel myself giving him and brought his hand to my lips. I kissed his palm gently and felt his fingers curl around my cheekbone.

"Come here," He pulled me up to stand and embraced my tightly as soon as I did. His hands wrapped around my shoulders snugly and rested his chin on top of my head. I don't know how he knew because I'd never told him, but these were my favorite kind of hugs.

The kind where I could drape myself around his torso and lean my head on his chest. Listening to his heart beat was one of my favorite things to do, and here was no better way than entwining our bodies like this.

He lifted his head though and started stroking my hair slowly so I lifted myself a bit to look up at him. He really was a star, I just knew it.

"Could we run through it one more time?" He asked cautiously.

"Again?" I feigned annoyance. "Beck, you sounded awesome."

"I just wanna make sure I can do it that well consistently," He pleaded and unhooked himself from me. "Pleeeease?"

"Ugh," Was all I said and it was enough for him to go get his playbook. He handed it to me and stepped onto the stage, offering me his hand again.

I followed him up to the platform and stood next to him while took out his phone, no doubt to play the soundtrack. I opened the script and flipped to the page I knew he was talking about. We'd rehearsed this number too many times to count, before and after I hadn't gotten the lead.

"Suddenly," I sang after the first few piano notes. "My choice is clear. I knew when only you and I were standing here."

"And beautiful," Beck sang, making me smile. He didn't do it often enough but he had a fantastic voice. At least I got to hear it when he sang to me privately sometimes. "Is all I see," He reached forward and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"I knew when only you and I were standing here," We sang in harmony and started into the dance portion. I knew the leading role's choreography like the back of my hand, having seen the play live at least six times when it came to LA.

We kept singing along and dancing till the song ended in its dramatic pose with us face to face. Instead of holding his place for the pretend audience to finish applauding, he leaned forward and pecked my lips lightly.

"You better not be planning on doing that to Vega," I warned when we were done.

"Of course not," He said simply before going to turn the music off. He walked back then picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. "Let's go."

"Okay," I shrugged, kind of surprised. He usually would've wanted to do the song at least three more times.

We walked out of the theater and school at Beck's casual pace, but I could feel him getting excited. Part of me wondered if maybe he was going to surprise me with his new car.

But when we got to the parking lot, he walked us over to his mom's Prius like normal. Once we were at the car, though, he stepped in front of the passenger's seat just before I could open the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked his suspiciously happy expression.

"Close your eyes," He told me and I shut them hesitantly. "Okay, now give me your hand."

"Beck, if this is a dirty joke or something I'll—,"

"It's not!" He cut me off. "And hey, I haven't done that since I we were thirteen."

"Whatever," I shook my head and held my hand out to him. A moment later he had dropped something cold and metal in them, and I recognized the jingling of keys. "Is that what I think it is?" I said before opening my eyes.

There, sitting in my flat open palm were the keys to his mom's tiny car. I smiled wide and let him stare at my joy.

"Seriously?" I asked excitedly. "Today?" I'd been dying to practice driving for the longest time. My mother had paid for driving lessons that taught me the basics, but refused to let me drive her Mercedes out of fear I'd crash it. Beck on the other hand wanted me to wait until he actually owned the vehicle he trusted me with.

"Yep," He said happily. "I know you're pretty bummed about not getting the lead so I thought you might need a pick me up."

"I love you," I responded with a quick kiss before skipping to the other side and getting in. He got in too while I adjusted my seat and mirrors.

"Ready?" He asked as he strapped himself in.

"So ready," I nodded and started the car.

"Check your mirrors before you back out," He instructed. I listened and obeyed and almost shook in anticipation when the car moved backwards. I reversed out of the space and drove us out of the parking lot slowly, knowing how nervous he probably was.

"Where am I going?" I asked.

"Umm, let's just go to my house, okay?" He said and I looked to see he had his hand clutched to the door; I wasn't even going that fast.

"Okay," Nodded, not wanting to push him. Not if I wanted to drive with him again. I started to drive a little faster and felt him tense up. I don't know why…the speed was exhilarating.

"Babe, maybe you wanna slow down a little?" He said calmly.

"Relax," I told him. "I've got this."

"Y—yeah, but maybe you wanna 'get this' a little slower?" He tried again as I flew past a yellow light. "Jade, slow down. Seriously."

"I'm only going…60," I looked down to check as I sped past the other cars on the busy street.

"The speed limit is 25," He sounded a bit more distressed, it was so unlike him; I wanted more. "Jade!"

"Shhh," I hushed him and pushed the gas pedal a bit harder. When I came close to brushing another car as I whizzed by, he'd had enough.

"Jade, pull over," He started saying. "Pull over!" I sighed and rolled my eyes before turning the car onto a side street and stopping abruptly.

"That was fun," I said and turned the car off.

"Fun?!" Beck said slightly out of breath. I looked over to see him looking stunned and winded. "Jade, that was…" He trailed off, shaking his head.

"That was…," I repeated as I climbed over the center console and onto his lap. "So. Much. Fun," I spoke in between kissing him. "You're the best," I whispered in his ear and moved his limp arms around me. "Beck?" I called his name when he didn't respond.

"I just…need a minute," He said, finally looking at me; he looked white as ghost.

"Aww, baby," I held his face in my hands lightly. "Did I scare you?" He didn't have to say anything for me to know the answer. "I'm sorry," I tried to sound sincere, but he saw me smiling and shook his head.

"You're crazy," He said and I kissed him again. I don't know how he didn't find that thrilling like I did, but it got me pumped. I started kissing along his jaw line and down his neck slowly, trying to savor the smell of his cologne.

He tilted his head to let me suck on his neck leisurely, leaving a mark for sure but didn't seem to mind. I moved back up near his ear to speak one more time.

"Let's do it again?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Beck's POV**

"I still can't believe she got my part," Jade said as she sat across from me. I was in the back of the blackbox theatre getting my makeup done for the show while she sat in boredom and sulked.

"She's not that bad," I shrugged. Jade knew Tori was doing a good job, she just didn't want to admit it.

"I mean, how stupid did she have to be to let Cat put gorilla glue on her face?" She sounded disgusted.

"It was an accident."

"Stop defending her!"

"Stop picking on her," I shrugged again. I was in such a good mood after our last rehearsal, I didn't mind bickering with Jade for a minute. I knew she would get over this whole play debacle as soon as it ended.

"She just makes it so easy," She sighed and I chuckled. The girl doing my makeup must've finished because she left without saying anything, leaving us alone; my guess is she probably didn't want to interrupt Jade when she was on a rant.

"And what about Marty?" She went on. "What kind of an idiot doesn't cast an understudy? Especially when it would've been me!"

"Relax," I told her as I stood up to stand behind her chair. We made eye contact in the mirror in front of her and I started to rub her shoulders; as usual she was beyond tense. "Just think about tonight," I tried to take her mind off the play even though it was all I could think about.

"You're right," She nodded and sighed. "I can't wait. And I can't wait for you to make your broadway debut," She winked at me in the mirror then tilted her head up to look at me.

I leaned down to kiss her upside down but had to stop when I heard footsteps and a voice.

"Oh, sorry guys," I looked over to see Tori's zombie style face staring at us. "Beck, Marty wants you, me, and Robbie on the stage for some kind of pep talk or something…"

"I'll be right there," I told her and she left. I gave Jade my intended kiss before turning to leave. "I'll see you in a bit," I waved to her and she smiled.

"Break a leg."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

_*After the play*_

**Tori's POV**

"Shouldn't we use the front door?" I asked Cat, Robbie, and Andre when they started walking to the side of the house.

"Don't be silly," Cat giggled for no reason and kept walking down the strategically tiled pavement alongside the driveway we'd just parked in.

Andre had picked Cat and Robbie up from my house and drove us here to Jade's house where we were supposed to be having some kind of party. My stomach was feeling uneasy though, at the thought of any kind of get together hosted by Jade.

My nerves only increased when we got here. Her house was huge. It was bigger than huge and it had those giant old fashioned kind of double doors in front. We had to enter a pass code to open a huge gate before driving up a huge driveway to get to her huge house.

Did I mention everything was huge? It was beyond intimidating, but it didn't surprise me.

"So umm," I spoke up, hoping to get more info out of the three of them. "What are we doing here exactly?" They'd driven me here after the play without telling me any real details and I was beyond curious.

"It's a bonfire," Andre sounded calm, but it didn't ease me.

"It's a par-tay," Robbie added his own dorky touch.

"A party?" I reaffirmed. "Am I underdressed?" I gestured to my clothes unsurely. I had on a form fitting red dress and a pair of my favorite boots to match my black blazer, but it still felt wrong.

The more we walked into the dark path we were on, the more I felt like I should've been wearing a more Morticia style outfit.

"Not at all," Cat smiled at me for a moment and I felt a little better. She was wearing a girly pink sundress with a white cardigan. The sun had just gone down but it wasn't cold yet.

"If you say so," I shrugged.

"Don't be nervous," Cat said to me

"I'm not," I lied unconvincingly. "I'm just…what exactly are we doing here? You guys are acting secretive."

"We're just here to have a good time," Andre said vaguely with a smile.

"Alright, that's it," I stopped walking and crossed my arms over my chest. "One more creepy cryptic comment out of you and I'll lose it! Will someone just tell me what's going on?"

"Relax, Tori," Andre put a hand on my bicep and looked to me comfortingly. "It's just this party, bonfire thing we have every once in awhile."

"Why?" I heard the skepticism in my voice and wondered if I looked as crazy as I sounded.

"Why do we have a party?" Andre asked, seeming surprised. "We're teenagers, since when do we need a reason?"

"Fair enough," I nodded. "But why are does it have to be here? I mean, I thought you guys liked my house."

"We have it here because...," Cat started but then started giggling and trailed off.

"Because it's kind of a break up party," Robbie finished for her with a grin. It did sound ridiculous.

"A break up party?" I repeated.

"Yup," Andre clapped his hands together and smiled. "We have one every time Jade breaks up with Beck."

"You…," I started the sentence but didn't know how to end it. None of the kids at my old school would've thrown a party for such an occasion.

The whole thing brought back the weird events of the past week. Jade and Beck dragging me into their fight, the awkward visit from a tearful Jade, and then the even more uncomfortable reunion I had to witness.

A part of me wondered if Cat didn't tell me the reason for this party because she thought I had feelings for Beck. I'd accidentally let it slip that I thought he was cute, and ever since then I pondered if she'd told Jade about it.

"It's not as weird as it sounds," Andre tried to reassure me. "It just gives us an excuse to party."

"So…," I questioned from my still immobile stance. "How often do you guys have these get togethers?" Mostly I wanted to know how often Jade dumped Beck. It didn't seem like a recurring thing, but what did I know?

"Mmm," Robbie started, then looked thoughtful. "On average…about once every other month, I'd say."

"That sounds right," Andre agreed. Why on earth would Jade break up with Beck _that_ often? He was beyond sweet. And funny. And smart. And just _so_ cute. This only confirmed my assumption that she was nuts.

"And why couldn't we have the party at my house for a change?" I wanted to know. "My mom just bought new cocoa! It's Belgian." There was a long pause before anyone responded where they all looked around at their feet inconspicuously.

"It's just…," Andre began, looking unsteady. "Well your parents are there."

"What's wrong with my parents?!"

"For one thing," Robbie spoke. "Your dad's a cop."

"So?"

"So…we came to party," Andre shrugged. "And we were sure you'd be into it so we waited to tell you."

"You mean like a party party?" I asked, hoping they got my meaning. I'm guessing they meant illegal stuff would be happening.

"Yup," Andre answered. "So…you in?" I looked at all their expectant faces, waiting for my answer and I hesitated.

On the one hand, it might be fun. On the other, it was still Jade's house and I'm pretty sure she still hated me. I weighed the pros and cons in my mind when all of a sudden the big wooden gate a few feet in front of us flung open.

"I thought I heard voices," Beck said smoothly. "What're you guys doing out here?"

"Waiting," Cat answered then returned her stare back to me.

"For what?" Beck asked nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders through a dark red plaid flannel button down. My eyes looked him up from his perfectly fluffy hair and kind smile down to his casual black jeans, and I knew my answer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Look who decided to show up," Jade said to us all almost twenty minutes later. We'd gathered around a bonfire pit set up in her backyard and were sitting comfortably around it talking.

I'd mostly been talking to Beck about how the play was and how excited we were about Sofia Michelle liking it while Andre, Robbie, and Cat were pouring drinks and eating chips around the fire.

"Jade!" Cat yelped happily as she stood up and ran to Jade. She hugged her as tight as her small frame would allow while Jade looked repulsed. Once Cat released her, she ran back to her place next to Robbie and Andre.

"What took you so long?" Beck asked when she reached us. She had on a short black skirt that looked loose around her thighs, paired with a solid green t shirt that fit her snug.

"I was looking for these blankets," She answered as she set down a few stacks of warm looking blankets down on an empty chair. She sat beside Beck on a seemingly comfortable outdoor swing.

Speaking of, all this patio furniture looked expensive, and considering I couldn't even see how far back this yard went, it didn't surprise me; her parents must be loaded.

"Having fun, Vega?" Jade directed towards me as she handed Beck an open beer bottle.

"Yeah," I nodded and tried to look more casual. "This is the first break up party I've ever been to, though." Jade rolled her eyes and shook her head while Cat giggled.

"Jade hates when we call them that," Cat said to me and I wished she'd told me sooner.

"Even though that's what they are," Andre added and Beck through a balled up napkin at him. "Hey, it's true!"

"Not this time," Beck opposed. "This time, we're celebrating." He took a drink of his beer and I tried not to gape. Jade caught me looking though and narrowed her eyes at me. I looked to the ground instantly and was surprised when she didn't call me on it.

"What're we celebrating?" Robbie asked.

"Our anniversary," Beck stated like it was obvious.

"Ohh," We all nodded like it made sense. I remembered Jade saying they'd only been together a year and eleven months; this must be their two year anniversary…if you didn't count all the break ups.

"So no more talk about breaking up," Jade ordered as Beck slipped his arm around her. I noticed her playing with the necklace around her neck; a new one, I'd observed earlier.

Mostly because it's silver ring matched the one around Beck's neck too. I wonder who'd bought them, him or her? My money was on her. It seemed just like her to hang a chain around his neck like a noose, and then pair it with her initial to mark her territory.

Then again, she treated him like property so why was I surprised. Just then Beck leaned over and whispered something in her ear that made her smile. I hated when they did that! It was so rude to whisper around other people.

Even though everyone else was content with whatever conversation they were having. I think Cat was telling everyone a story about her brother; someone I hope I'll never meet.

I decided to join society and forget about what Beck and Jade were doing and talk to my other friends. After all, what do I care what they whisper about. It's probably something dirty, something that put into words the scene I'd witnessed back at their RV last week.

Instead, I listened to the end of Cat's story and started another conversation with them; this one about Andre's crazy grandmother.

An hour later we'd all had a few more drinks and the party was really getting going. Cat was up dancing around with Andre while Robbie and I sat back with fancy looking glasses in our hands.

Jade was now sitting on Beck's lap as they cuddled under a blanket. I'd lost count of how much Beck had had to drink, but he was starting to look much more loosened up, even for him. She on the other hand, had had only three glasses of some kind of wine that she drank from a pretentious looking glass.

I pretended to look at the tree up to the left of them but focused my peripheral vision on them. Andre and Cat soon tired from dancing to the music of a radio nearby and sat back with us to chat.

I'd tried to pay attention to what Robbie was saying about a newspaper that Hollywood Arts had, but failed, getting encompassed by whatever Beck and Jade were doing; when had I become so weird about them?

It started getting serious when I noticed he had one hand under the blanket. It took me moment to understand, but when I did, almost gasped. The weird, calm expression I'd seen on Jade's face wasn't the alcohol she'd had, it was pleasure. The more my eyes trained on them, the clearer the picture became.

Beck sat as still as possible but I could see his arm moving ever so slightly. His lean, tanned arm that was covered by the quilted blanket and probably led to his fingers. His long fingers that were probably knuckle deep into Jade's pussy.

My mind wandered viciously to imagine the entire scene going on under the covers while Cat and Andre sang along to a song Robbie played on the guitar. How were they not seeing this? And how could they do this so openly?

I jerked my head further down and pretended to stare at the bright fire in front of us, but I couldn't shake the sight of them. While the fire burned, I observed the way Jade was arching her back. The way she was biting down on her lower lip and seeming to strain to keep her eyes open.

The grip I had on my newly opened can of soda tightened with each passing second. I don't know why I'm reacting this way but I can't stop myself. I was beyond jealous and I hate it. I wanted to be the one sitting on Beck's lap with his hand all over me.

But it wasn't me; it was Jade who was starting to breathe heavier as Beck's arm seemed to move faster. It was her hands that just flew up around his neck, not mine. He leaned in to whisper something in her ear and I was officially seeing green.

I squeezed the can in my hand so hard it flew up out of my hand, landing in the fire pit with a sizzling pop. The sound shocked Cat, Robbie, and Andre enough to look over, but didn't stop Beck and Jade.

My accident only provided a sound loud enough to cover Jade's quick cry of gratification. I watched her clutch Beck's torso roughly while making an expression I knew would be etched in my mind forever just as Andre and Robbie rushed over to the bonfire to make sure the embers didn't fly out.

"Whoa," Andre said as he used a long stick to poke the firewood closer together. "That was close! What happened, Tori?"

"Uh…uh…," I stuttered and tried to look anywhere but at Beck and Jade. "It slipped!" I finally said. "I'm sorry, I just…wasn't paying attention."

"Don't worry about it," Beck said, suddenly standing up next to Andre and helping him fix the flames. I glanced over to see Jade squirming a bit under the blanket before sitting still with her legs crossed lady like; even though she was the furthest thing from a lady right now. "It's fine, see?" Beck said to me.

"Oh…umm, cool," I managed to say. He was looking at me like I was crazy and I realized I must've looked insane. I could feel my eyes still bugged out and I was breathing heavy.

"Hey, Andre," Robbie called out as came closer, holding Cat up a bit at his side. "We should probably get going, Cat's about to pass out."

"Is it time to sleep now?" Cat whimpered with a giggle and Jade stood up to walk to her. I watched her go, noticing how normal she looked; like nothing had gone on under that blanket.

"Time to go home, Cat," Jade said in as sweet a voice as I'd ever heard her use. She brushed Cat's hair back a bit and straightened her cardigan for her as I stood up to join them.

"You're not driving are you?" I asked Andre. I was still feeling tipsy and he'd had more to drink that me.

"Nah, Robbie's got it," He answered before tossing his keys to Robbie. He didn't catch them, but still picked them up with enthusiasm.

"Cool," I nodded and pulled my blazer tighter around me as a chill passed through the air. "Beck, are you getting a ride with us?" I asked nicely, trying to sound casual and ignore Jade's stare into me at the same time.

"Um, no," He shook his head with a slight shrug and a smile. "I'm good, thanks."

"Beck, you can't drive!" I pushed him lightly with one hand.

"Relax," He put his hands up in self defense. "I'm not."

"Then what are you…," I left my sentence hanging as my mind raced to keep up with what should have been obvious.

"He's saying he's not going anywhere," Andre said in an overly smooth voice that sounded creepy to me. He proceeded to wink at Beck and nudge elbows to the point where it was just weird.

"Alright," Beck put his hands up again, to get out of Andre's reach. "I think that's enough," He said coolly. "You guys better get going."

"Oh we'll get going," Andre said suggestively. "So you can get going! If you know what I mea—," His voice was cut off when an empty soda can flew into his forehead.

Everyone laughed at Jade's good aim while Andre got a clue and stopped talking. He, Cat, Robbie, and I followed Jade and Beck through the screen door into her massive house. I tried to look around but didn't get to see much because of how fast they were walking.

It pained me to notice how much she wanted us gone. How much she just couldn't wait to get Beck alone. I don't know why it surprised me that he was going to sleep over here when her parents weren't home, but it certainly bothered me.

I mean, I knew they'd been together for awhile before I came to Hollywood Arts but I guess I just didn't expect them to be so…active. Then again, sixteen seemed to be a pretty normal age to start messing around. And I suppose if I had Beck, I wouldn't hesitate. The more I tried to rationalize it all in my head, the more it irked me.

"See you guys, later," Beck said to us as we walked out the front door. From this view, the estate looked even larger. Maybe if my house was bigger, Beck would be more interested in me? Nah, even I know he's not that kind of guy.

"Bye!" I waved and walked off the porch.

"Hey, Tori," I heard Jade say my name and turned to see her approaching me with Beck watching skeptically from the living room.

"What's up?" I responded, just as apprehensive. She leaned her thin hips against the doorframe and looked me up and down like she was about to eat me before she spoke.

"I hope you enjoyed the show," She said with a devil-like smirk and a wink. Without another word she slammed the door shut in my face, leaving me out in the cold.

* * *

_**The end! **_

_**Did you like? : O**_

_**I hope so : )**_

_**And thanks for all the song suggestions, I can't wait to try them out : )**_

_**Also! Congratulations to Ariana Grande because The Way went platinum!**_

_**How cool, right? : D**_

_**And advanced congratulations to Victoria Justice because her single drops on June 18**__**th**_

_**Let me know what you thought!**_

_**Okay bye!**_


	7. Robarazzi

_**Hi!**_

_**So I was totally trying to work on one of the song choices you guys gave me….but then I started watching youtube videos and got distracted.**_

_**I totally fell in love with 2 music videos and one hundred percent stole the intros from Rihanna and Taylor Swift lol**_

_**I hope it worked out though D :**_

_**Enjoy? : )**_

* * *

_"Robarazzi"_

**Jade's POV**

"What do we do now?" Cat asked after she, Andre, Beck and I escaped the table and Robbie's complaint. There was no 'guy' that we were really going to see, but it was a great excuse to get out of that mess.

"Maybe we should go back," Beck said, glancing back towards the table at Robbie and Tori. Why was he so worried about her? Robbie was a pest, but she could handle it.

"Or," I held his arm lightly to get his attention. "We can go get you another tostada?" He looked torn for only a second before smiling and leading us away from Andre and Cat to the food truck.

"How's your dad doing?" I asked after he ordered his food. I hadn't talked about his dad's injuries since that night at the hospital, wanting to forget it.

"He's a lot better," He nodded and looked away. I recognized that look, it meant he didn't really want to talk about it…which was a little weird. Naturally I ignored him.

"Hey you never did tell me why he was in your RV in the first place," I inquired, remembering how weird I thought it was that night I brought the dog.

"What do you mean? He was just taking a nap," He shrugged and took his food from Festus when he handed it to him. He started walking away without me and I followed; something was definitely up.

"A nap? In the middle of the night?" I made sure my tone was skeptical. He kept walking till we got to his locker and he stood still to eat. He stalled, chewing slowly while I glared. "Beck, come on…talk to me." He sighed and stopped eating momentarily to speak.

"He got into a fight with my mom," He said, shaking his head. "And he told me they needed some space so he had to take my room for the night."

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, repeating the same thing he said to me when I told him about my parents' problems.

"It's not that bad," He shrugged it off, playing the cool guy like always.

"They've been fighting for a long time, though…," I said, not really sure what I was trying to get at. I know it's not officially any of my business, but I worried about Beck. He was getting used to ignoring his parents' problems…just like my parents' avoided their own.

"I know," He acknowledged then took another bite of his tostada. "But they're better now…I mean honestly, I think the dog attack thing really brought them closer. My mom was really worried."

"That's good, isn't it?" I asked, noticing his disheartened tone.

"Yeah…yeah it is," He nodded slowly and crumbled up his trash. "But, enough about me," He smiled suddenly. "How are you?"  
"I'm good," I tried to smile, but didn't really do it well.

"How are _your_ parents?" He asked, running his fingers through my hair. I hated that Beck knew more about my problems than I knew about his.

"They…suck," I smiled for real this time. I really couldn't think of any better words. He laughed though, which was good. "My dad totally busted my mom."

"The tennis instructor?" He said with a wonked out expression. I knew it well, I got the same look when I thought about it. "Yikes. What'd your dad do?"

"Oh, you know…the usual," I sighed, thinking about my non confrontational parents. "He got mad and stormed out, hasn't been home in over a week." He didn't say anything but moved his hand around the back of my neck securely. I loved the way he knew how to make me feel safe with a single touch.

"Jade…" He started to speak, but I didn't want to talk about it anymore. I won't let my parents' problems poison us.

"Forget about it," I tried to smile, but I knew he didn't buy it. "It doesn't matter. He won't stay away that long…otherwise people might start asking questions. Wouldn't want that…"

"Let's make a deal," He said unexpectedly, taking his hand from my neck.

"What kind of deal?"

"I'm making you a promise now," He spoke assuredly. "That I will never make my parents' mistakes with you." He offered his hand out for me to shake and I just stared down at it.

"Beck, we won't," I said, sure of myself.

"Then just humor me," He said, waving his hand a bit more, enticingly. "Alright, fine. I promise." I nodded, shaking his hand. He used it to pull me forward a bit then smiled.

"Seal it with a kiss?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_*Next Day*_

**Beck's POV**

"Oliver!" I heard Jade's voice yelling through the crowded hallway and turned around. Kids were creating a path as she stormed to me, looking and sounding pissed off; what had I done now?

"Hey, babe," I smiled, knowing the best way to go into an argument was with a positive attitude…at least I liked to believe so. "How's it going?"

"What's this I hear about you snuggling with Cat?" She said at a loud volume, but I noticed something off about it. It was lacking a certain…fire that she usually argued with.

"What?!" I sounded as offended as I felt.

"Apparently, you guys were getting so hot you set off some kind of alarm?" She looked appalled.

"What?!" I repeated my outrage. "No! Jade she had just bought some alarm necklace and she kept telling me to get closer and closer and closer until the damn thing went off! She's going crazy buying this stuff, nothing happened!"

"I know," Her mood did a 180 and she was now smiling sweetly. "I was just kidding."

I was beyond shocked and I could feel my face conveying that. I had already thought of three points to argue my case as if I were about to go on trial. And there she stood, giggling at the look on my face.

"Not funny," Was all I could say even though I could feel myself start to lighten up.

"SO funny," She responded then took my hand and pulled me in a new direction. "Let's go get lunch. I've been craving tuna for the longest."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey!" Jade yelled to me for the second time this week. This time, though, she got the passion just right; letting me know this was real.

"Yes darling?" I answered kindly.

"Don't 'darling' me!" She spit her words out at me and shoved me lightly. "What the hell was that!"

"What?"

"That 'well…' crap!" She reminded me about Robbie's stupid blog that said she and I were 'splitsville'.

"Oh, that…," I nodded slowly.

"Yeah! 'That'!" She mocked me and pushed me again. "What the hell?!"

"Well…," I said in the exact tone she hated from earlier then smirked. "I can kid too." She dropped her mouth and looked infuriated but at the same time amused.

"You're ridiculous," She shook her head and moved to push me once more, but I stopped her, reaching to grab her wrist lightly.

"I'm only trying to keep up with you," I smiled, glad I'd evened the score.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Can we just—can we stop for second?" Jade said abruptly, breaking our kiss and turning her head. "I just need a minute."

"Yeah, of course," I nodded and took a deep breath. We'd been sitting in my new (old) car, a '64 mustang in baby blue, for almost an hour now. Jade had loved the car when I surprised her with it this afternoon and insisted on going for a drive.

We ended up parked on one of the many hills in Hollywood; I was pretty sure this was where lots of kids came to make out and do…other stuff, but we hadn't planned that. We passed other parked cars with steamed windows on the way up here proving that.

But since we got here, we'd mostly been talking. Discussing school things and movies like we liked to. It was nice to get away like this even though we were close to home; I think I'm going to love having a car.

When we'd stopped talking and started kissing, I knew something was off. Jade had seemed tense as she ran her hands up and down my chest. She let me kiss her slowly, like she wanted to take her time, but then stopped suddenly. Now we sat still, me staring at her while she looked forward into a forest like area from the path we took to get here.

"What's up?" I asked her, stroking her arm with the back of my hand.

"I don't know," She shrugged and laid her head back. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not at all," She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Alright," I nodded, accepting this. "I think Tori's doing a movie night thing at her house tonight. Wanna go?"

"No," She shook her head again.

"C'mon," I prodded. Maybe being around people would help. "Let's just go, it'll be fun."

"Nooo…," She repeated, this time dragging it out.

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't shower this morning and I had tuna fish for lunch and I…," She stopped talking and glanced behind us, double taking to look shocked. "There's a dude in the back seat!"

"What the?" I turned to see one of Robbie's scrawny freshmen reporter's scrambling to get out of my car. "Hey, man! What are you doing?!"  
"Get out!" Jade and I yelled until he scurried away. Man, I'm going to kill Robbie. How long had that kid been back there?

"I. Am going to. Murder. Robbie," Jade took the words out of my mouth. Now she looked even more pissed off than before.

"Should I go after that kid?" I asked, scanning the trees to make sure he wasn't creeping from afar.

"No," She shook her head. "Let's just get out of here."

"Alright," I obeyed, starting my ignition and making a mental not to savor that sound. "Your house?" I asked.

"No," She shook her head again. "My mom's kind of been on a bender since my dad left."

"Are you okay?" I glanced beside me to gage her reaction. Her mother's way of dealing with her father was probably what had her acting so weird.

"Yeah, I'm just tired," She made these wide sad eyes at me and it was moments like that that made me realize I'd do anything for her. Anything to make her happy. I hate to see that hint of sadness in her eyes. "Can we go to your RV? Please?"

"Of course," I complied like we both knew I would.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I could hear the faucets of my shower turning off and knew I better hurry up. Once we got to my place, Jade had decided to take a shower and I had opted out, choosing to be responsible and finish my English homework before it got too late.

But when I heard the sounds of her wrapping up in there, I knew I probably didn't have much time. The door opened and out she stepped, looking fresh and relaxed. Her makeup was washed off and her hair hung in damp waves around her. She wore a dark gray old t shirt of mine I'd given her that was loose enough for me to see her collarbone.

She smiled warily at me as walked across my small room to where her purse laid on the floor near me. She bent down to fish something out of her bag and came back up, standing close to me. I felt myself smile when she leaned over and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, kissing my neck softly.

"Whatcha doing?" Her voice purred near my ear. I tilted my head a bit to answer and was immediately intoxicated by her scent. Her hair smelled like the vanilla of my shampoo while her body retained the berry scent of her usual perfume; the mix of the two was almost too much for me to handle.

"English paper," I responded, trying to focus on my last paragraph but finding my train of thought completely gone. "Feel better?" I asked as she unhooked herself from me.

"Mmm hmm," She nodded and moved to sit across from me on the bed. She crossed her legs and I could see she was wearing a pair of white lace underwear that didn't leave much to the imagination. "You should've joined me."

"Hah," I chuckled. There were a lot of things Jade hated, but one of the few things she loved was taking a shower together. I did too, but I knew it always led to something more and I had work to do. "Sorry. I really need to finish this thing," I gestured to the papers laid out around me.

"Hmm," She sighed lightly and I glanced up to see her lips in a pout. "Come sit with me," She patted the space beside her enticingly.

"Jade…," I said in a warning like tone. "Come on, I just have one more paragraph and you're making me lose my concentration."

"It's so stupid that we have to take regular classes," I could see her shaking her head as I tried to focus. "I mean, we go to a performing arts high school; do they honestly think we'll grow up and become history teachers?"

"They're just following the law," I said absent mindedly as I picked up my playbook and scanned a few pages. "We have to learn the same stuff other high schools do too."

"Yeah, but…I hate history," She said anyways and I almost laughed. I felt her shift positions on the bed then speak. "So what's this paper about?" I looked up to see her laying on her stomach, propped up on her elbows staring at me.

"Shakespeare," I told her and gave her my copy of Romeo and Juliet. "This whole semester is about Shakespeare."

"Yikes," She said, flipping through the pages. Our school's specified English courses were actually pretty helpful. If I ever get the chance to play Romeo, I already have most of his monologues memorized.

"Yep," I nodded as I finally started my concluding paragraph.

"Juliet was such an idiot," Jade said, taking my attention away again. "I mean, all she had to do was wait five minutes and everything would've been fine."

"Seriously?" I shot her an incredulous look. "You're giving advice about patience?"

"Whatever," She shrugged and tossed my book aside. "Let's watch a movie."

"Just give me ten minutes," I requested. She groaned and rolled her eyes, impatient as always.

"Fine," She nodded. But a few minutes later I felt her fingers creeping up my leg slowly. Her hands crept slower and slower trying to reach up my body.

"Jade…," I warned again and she stopped, hastily sitting pulling away and sitting upright back where she started. Just as I got a good sentence in, she did it again.

"Hey so about Sikowitz' assignment…," She started, making me look up. "We're still being honest right? About us?" I nodded slowly, thinking it over. I knew she was talking about the scenes we were supposed to perform soon, and I had been meaning to ask her the same question.

"Yeah…of course," I agreed. We'd only talked about this once before when we agreed to do the project like it was supposed to be done; truthfully.

"Okay," She nodded then looked away. "Just…checking. I don't want us to do something we'll regret."

"We won't," I assured her. "I trust you." She nodded solemnly and I took the opportunity to try and finish my paper. I just needed a couple of solid sentences to end this thing.

It never happened though. Because while I was thinking, Jade had reached behind her to take the lotion off my nightstand. And when I looked up, she was spreading it slowly on her long legs, staring at me the whole time.

I didn't stand a chance.

"You're trying to distract me," I said. I was onto her.

"You've been working hard," She spoke in a sultry tone as she rubbed the lotion up higher to her thighs. "You should take a break."

I looked in her clear eyes and tried to think about Shakespeare but couldn't even remember the title of the damn book. She smirked at me and I was a goner, pushing my papers aside to crawl to her.

"Maybe just a quick break…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tori's POV**

It happened after we all got mad at Robbie for his stupid video blog on the Slap. He had already taken down the site, replacing it with that healthy cooking show that everyone really liked. In this show business based school, I wasn't surprised.

We were sitting in Sikowitz' class a few days later getting ready to recite our assigned poems; or paragraphs or whatever. Sikowitz had told us to write a short monologue about desperation. He said to think of a time in your life when you reached a low point, and write about it.

It didn't need to follow any poetic structure; it just had to be deep. I'd been having trouble with it because I couldn't remember any particular low point in my life. Cat and I had tried to help each other write them, but she had the same problem I did.

It was a good thing we both wanted to go into music, but because our acting skills needed some work. Sikowitz had explained the whole point of this exercise was to provide a base for us to perform emotional scenes. It made sense in theory, but in practice it was turning out to be somewhat awkward.

Sinjin had performed a short scene in which he almost cried about not getting some old president's teeth; weird! And Cat had done her version of a sad explanation of her feelings after her brother ran away with her dog; weirder!

Thankfully, I'd gotten mine over with first; ending up writing about how my father's job sometimes left me worried. It was true and I tried my best to convey my feelings, but even I thought it fell short. Especially when people like Andre, who was now performing his monologue about how he felt when his grandmother lost her mind, were doing such a great job.

"Beautiful, Andre!" Sikowitz called to him when he finished; the whole class applauding his performance. "Next up…Jade!" He yelled out when Andre was seated. No one knew what particular order he was going in, just assumed he had some kind of list in that crazy head of his.

Jade got up from her seat looking sullen like always. Cat sat up straighter in her seat behind me looking excited. I always wondered why Cat liked Jade so much; she seemed to be just as mean to her as she was to everyone else, well except Beck.

"Alright, Jade," Sikowitz said from the back of the room. "Dig deep." He and the whole class sat quietly, waiting for her to start while she paused and took a deep breath before speaking.

"It's like you're screaming," She started in a calm voice. "And no one can hear. You almost feel ashamed…that someone could be that important." I could feel the class tense up as we all began to assume this was about Beck.

"That without them," Her voice almost shook in the most incredible way. "You feel like nothing. No one will ever understand how much it hurts," she spoke so assuredly as if none of us knew her pain. How was she so good at this?

"You feel hopeless, like nothing can save you," Her voice was almost at a whisper and I was drawn in to her plight. The vulnerability of it all was too much for me to handle.

"And when it's over, and it's gone," She looked up a bit, scanning the room and playing on our reactions. "You almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back…so that you could have the good."

She stopped talking but no one clapped, unsure that she was done and just plain stunned that she had been so open. It was weird for me to see her talking so much in the first place, but then to see her so exposed on the stage like that…I didn't know how to feel. And apparently no one else did either because none of us moved or even coughed until she raised an eyebrow at the crowd.

"Well done," Sikowitz said simply, starting the wave of applause. She nodded and kind of bowed her head before walking back to her seat. How could she go back to sitting with Beck's arm around her shoulders when she'd so clearly felt that abandoned by him at some point?

Sikowitz called up another girl to do her scene, one of the kids in class who only seemed to react, and I started thinking. Why did it seem like there was a whole other side to Jade that I didn't know at all. Was it possible she wasn't the heartless witch we made her out to be? No way.

I didn't pay attention at all to the girl doing her monologue, but kept glancing back at Beck and Jade. I'd watched enough Oprah with my mom to know when relationships weren't supposed to work; so much so that that was my first thought when I found out Beck and Jade were together.

I remember thinking that it wouldn't last long for them, having seen people with more compatibilities break up before them. It was odd to me that they were still making it work, now especially, with the new revelations of Jade's emotions during some rough patch in their relationship.

Maybe she was talking about their last break up, when Beck had refused to take her back. I tried to watch the performance going on, but was still thinking. I wonder what Beck thought about her little scene. Did he think she was exaggerating their love? Or did he agree and feel the same way?

"Interesting!" Sikowitz' booming voice made a path in my mind. "Very interesting…," He told the girl on stage, prompting her to sit down. The faint clapping died down in the room as it hushed down on its own. "Last for the day, Mr. Oliver please take the stage."

That same hushed tone somehow silenced itself as Beck made his way to the platform. They were just as eager as I was to see Beck's response to Jade's speech. Would his have anything to do with her? The project wasn't necessarily about love, but it seemed like a lot of peoples' lowest points had something to do with their love life.

Except mine, of course. Maybe I should've written about my last ex, Danny. No, that wouldn't have worked; I broke up with him and it wasn't the least bit dramatic. I didn't even feel that bad after, knowing things weren't working between us.

"I think," Beck's words brought me back. He didn't look nearly as morose as Jade had when she was up there, but he had a certain wonderous brooding about him. "I think when it's all over, it just comes back in flashes, you know?"

"It's like a kaleidoscope of memories; it just all comes back," He kept going and like before, the room was his for the taking. I found myself inclined, leaning in to hear more when he paused. "But she never does."

"I think part of me knew the second I saw her that this would happen. It's not really anything she said or anything she did," He explained to no one in particular. "It was the feeling that came along with it."

"And the crazy thing is, I don't know if I'm ever gonna feel that way again…but I don't know if I should," He really was a good actor, expressing optimism and reality all in his tone, but I still didn't quite understand his monologue yet. Obviously he was talking about Jade, right?

"I knew her world moved too fast and burned too bright…but I just thought," He stopped to look at us, making me feel like he was genuinely asking. "How can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when she smiles at you?"

"Maybe she knew that when she saw me," He spoke to himself, wondering out loud. "I guess I just lost my balance." He paused again, making the room fall in love with him all over again.

"I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing her…it was losing me," This last pause synching his performance with a mix of weakness and strength. "I don't know if you know who you are until you lose who you are."

I felt myself exhale as the bell rang, signaling the end of class. We were all excused, but the whole class stayed where they were. It was fascinating seeing into someone's life like that. It left us all speechless.

"Spectacular, Beck," Sikowitz once again started the applause before addressing us all. "Class dismissed! Everyone remember to practice your robot voices!" The second the class realized we could leave, chairs and voices made noises loud enough to distract me from Beck.

"Ready for sushi?" Cat asked beside me, reminding me of our plans.

"Yeah," I said, walking towards the door with her. "Let's go," I spoke but looked back into the room slowly. Just as I turned, I saw Jade embrace Beck, hugging his torso until her hands almost touched her own elbows.

He reciprocated, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and petting her hair affectionately. He leaned back and kissed her forehead gently as I turned back around to leave.

Something about the gesture was so strange to me; it was so innocent and sweet; unlike the many dirty things I'd seen them do.

I don't think I'll ever understand that relationship.

* * *

_**Sooo what'd you think? : O**_

_**I hope you liked it : )**_

_**As always, I'm up for suggestions!**_

_**Let me know : )**_


	8. Survival of the Hottest

_**Hi!**_

_**So I was thinking man, it's been forever since I updated. Then I checked and it's only been like a week.**_

_**Still! Too long for me lol**_

_**This one is kind of sad ish, which happens when I have a bad day haha**_

_**Oh well, hope you still like it : )**_

* * *

"_Survival of the Hottest"_

_'Cuz you know I don't do sadness,__not even a little bit.__  
__Just don't need it in my life.__Don't want any part of it.__  
__I don't do sadness.__Hey, I've done my time__  
__Lookin' back on it all.__Man, it blows my mind.__  
__I don't do sadness,__so been there.__  
__Don't do sadness,__just don't care._

**Beck's POV**

"Beck, seriously?" Jade used her irritated tone on me as she stared me down from outside my bathroom door. "I have more hair than you and I took less time."

"Relax," I told her as I flipped my hair once more. "I have to get it just right." I heard her tapping her foot impatiently waiting for me. I was making us late for school, but I didn't really care today.

"Who are you trying to look good for huh?" She asked pointedly. I glanced over and smirked.

"You." She rolled her eyes and kept tapping, this time crossing her arms too.

"Ugh," She sighed and didn't sound convinced. "Let's goooo! None of those sluts will be around to admire your precious hair if we show up late to school."

I shot her a look that she ignored. Her jealous tendencies were on high alert this week, and I couldn't figure out why. She'd been with me every spare second I had so I don't know where she thinks I have time to flirt around.

"I'm ready," I said a few minutes later when I got my hair just right.

"Finally!" She rolled her eyes as I picked up my backpack and left the bathroom.

"Are you sure you wanna wear all black?" I asked her as I walked to her near the door. "It's already really hot and it's only gonna get worse."

"There's no time to change," She pushed the door open and shook her head. As if she'd change if there was time.

"Hey, hey," I stopped her from walking out, holding onto her arm lightly. "What's wrong?"

"We're late," She said as if it were obvious. "I have a test in first period and we're still not leaving so…let's go."

"Are you sure there's nothing else?" I kept my grip on her arm and tried to get her to look at me. She was definitely irritated and it wasn't about my hair. I waited for the tempered look in her eyes to die down and in a moment her entire expression softened.

"I'm just really tired," She sighed and rubbed her forehead in a stressed out way. "And my head hurts and it's hot outside."

"Come here," I tried pulling her towards me but she wouldn't budge.

"Beck, we don't have time for this."

"Just come here," I said again, this time succeeding in getting her to hug me. She fought it for a second but then tightened her arms around me as I heard her breathe a sigh of relief. "It's gonna be okay."

I'm not sure what I was talking about, but it didn't seem to matter; I think she just needed the encouragement for now. She leaned back to look at me and I combed her hair back lightly, suddenly not wanting to leave at all.

"You're right," She nodded. "I just need coffee and food so I'll be awake and my head will stop hurting. And it's not like I sweat anyways so the heat is just one more thing I can't control."

"It's gonna be a good day," I nodded and rubbed the sides of her arms, trying to go along with this pep talk.

"It's gonna be a good day," She repeated with a slightly worried look in her eyes.

"Or we could not go to school today?" I suggested but she shook her head profusely.

"No, I have to," She concluded, looking determined. "Besides, it's gonna be a good day, remember?" Her fake smile almost broke my heart.

"With no sweat," I smiled back, keeping up with the good vibes. "Unless…"

"Unless?"

"We could always work on that," I said in as flirty a tone as I could muster.

"What are you suggesting?" She smiled a tiny bit as I kissed from her cheek down to her neck.

"I'm sure I can think of a few ways to make you sweat," I had barely sunk my teeth into her when she pulled away.

"Uh uh," She shook her head. "First of all, we seriously need to leave. Now!" I watched he back down towards the open door and smirk. "And second of all, gross!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm just gonna run in and get my sunglasses," Jade nodded as I got out of my uncle's truck and jogged into my house.

"Hey, mom!" I called around then stopped when I got to my kitchen and saw her in there washing dishes.

"All ready to go?" She asked me with a smile as she shut off the faucet.

"Yep," I nodded. It was great that we'd finally get to escape the heat today, I was so looking forward to a day off. "I just need my sunglasses, have you seen them?"

"They're up on top of the fridge," She pointed and I rushed to get them. The truck was air conditioned, but I knew Jade would get impatient.

"Is that Jade in the car?" My mom asked as she peered out the window. I followed her gaze to see Jade fussing with the radio of the truck parked in our driveway.

"Yeah," I nodded even though it should've been obvious. "We're gonna pick up the rest of the gang at Tori's house."

"Hmm," Was all she said and I knew there was more coming. "She's been spending a lot of time here don't you think?"

"Umm…yeah," I tried to make my confusion apparent. "She's my girlfriend."

"I know," She nodded, trying to sound nonchalant. I hated when she beat around the bush like this. Jade always got straight to the point. "But she usually goes home a couple times a week…I haven't seen her leave in almost three weeks."

I didn't know what to say so I stayed silent. I'm not sure what she's getting at. I knew Jade wasn't her favorite person…but she was mine. And my parents had always respected that enough to leave us alone. Especially since I got the RV.

"Aren't her parents worried about her?" She asked when I didn't speak.

"Sometimes we stop at her house after school," I informed her. Most of those visits included us sneaking up to her room to get more of her clothes, but still, we occasionally ran into her mom.

"I'm sure that's not enough for them," She shook her head like a concerned mother with a hand to her heart. Actually it was more than enough for Jade's mother. I'm pretty sure she hadn't even noticed Jade wasn't sleeping at home anymore.

"Mom…," I tried not to sound too much like a little kid. "Stuff at her house kind of sucks right now." Jade wouldn't want me say more so I didn't.

"Oh really?" My mom kept fishing for information, but I already started heading towards the exit.

"Yeah," I nodded. "This is just…this is the best place for her to be." I got to the door and started to say goodbye but she stopped me.

"Honey," She pat my back soothingly. "I know how much you care about Jade…but is that really for us to judge?"

"Mom, I," I paused for a second; I so did not need the extra stress to think about. "I gotta go. I'll see you later."

I left without another word and walked to the truck a bit slower. I hated to think about it, but my mom kind of had a point. I mean, I though Jade was better off with me…but what do I know?

"That took forever," Jade said when I got in. I looked over at her sitting with her arms crossed over her black attire and couldn't stop myself from leaning over to kiss her.

"What was that for?" She asked when I sat back and put my seatbelt on.

"I love you," I said as I started the car. I have no idea what would happen with her parents, but I wanted her to know that. Always.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tori's POV

"This place is awesome," I said for the second time since we got inside Beck's RV. Everyone had taken a seat somewhere secure once Beck had started driving us to the beach, but I was too busy looking around.

I'd been here before when Jade asked me to talk to Beck, but I didn't get a chance to look around. Now that I did…this place was awesome. The walls were furnished with a bunch of random yet personal touches that were really my style.

I'd been wandering around looking at everything while Trina was practicing an opening monologue for an audition she had coming up. Cat, Andre, and Robbie were all bracing themselves in reaction to her overdramatic tendencies. This was nothing, I'd seen her do this same piece about six times since she'd found out about the audition; I practically knew the thing myself.

Now, though, instead of listening to Trina, I was reading "Beck's Rules", a dry erase board that hung on what looked like the door to the restroom. The only rule written was "Wear pants often", something that made me laugh to myself; Beck was so quirky, I loved it.

At the very bottom of the white board in the tiniest of script, I saw more writing. "Exempt: Jade" it said in small font; that part made me roll my eyes. I wonder which one of them wrote that?

I'd been even more curious about their relationship than ever for some reason. Maybe it was because Beck and I were becoming better friends, and I just didn't get their whole deal; especially after their monologues in Sikowitz's class last week.

Everyone had acted like that hadn't happened, resuming life as normal while I thought about it every once in awhile. Now, I was focused on a picture of Beck and Jade that hung near the door, above the bed area. In it, they had their arms around each other and Jade was smiling; a weird sight I wasn't used to.

"Hey this is cute," I heard Trina exclaim and looked to see her browsing through the closet like she was at a department store. She was holding up a short black mini dress to herself and checking her reflection in the mirror.

"Uh oh," Cat said quietly and shook her head. "You shouldn't look through that, those are Jade's."

"Yeah, no kidding," Trina rolled her eyes and kept checking herself out. "This part of the closet is like a black hole."

"Trina, maybe you shouldn't go through there," I tried to stop her but of course she didn't listen.

"Relax," She said instead. "We've got at least fifteen minutes till we get to the beach, how's she gonna know? And Tori, look! This would be so cute on you." I glanced over and saw her holding up a purple sparkly one shouldered dress enticingly to me and I caved.

"That is so cute," I let my inner girly girl come out and rushed over to get the dress. It looked like it would fit me but I fought the urge to try it on. I couldn't believe Jade had this good of taste.

"And Cat, isn't this yours?" Trina asked Cat, offering her a pale pink cardigan with pearly white buttons.

"Omigosh!" I heard Cat yelp excitedly. "I haven't seen that in forever! Jade borrowed it for some country club thing with her parents and said she couldn't find it." She spoke as she got up to stand next to us near the closet; which now that I noticed, was about three fourths filled with Jade's clothing.

"Figures," Trina shrugged as she held a navy blue skirt to her waist. "It was buried way in the back."

"I wonder what else is back there…," Cat wondered out loud, sparking interest in Trina.

"Guys…," I said warningly when I saw that devious look in Trina's eyes. "We really shouldn't…Jade would be pissed."

"We've got time," Trina said convincingly and I knew Cat was already hooked on the idea.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Andre commented. "Jade will kill you."

"And then chop up your dog and torture your mom," Robbie added with detail and a scared expression.

"We don't have a dog," Trina shrugged then kneeled down to start digging further back in the small closet.

Cat sat on the floor beside her and started sorting through the pile of clothes Trina tossed out.

"What's this for?" Trina asked as she pulled out a mini duffel bag. Without waiting for an answer she started unzipping and rummaging through it. "Underwear…a hair brush…moisturizer…perfume, this is boring," She concluded, tossing the bag aside.

"It's probably for when she sleeps over," Cat said to herself as she started closing the bag properly for Trina. I wonder how often Jade slept here.

"Ooo, this is fab," Trina said when she took out a skimpy looking babydoll top that looked like it belonged in a strip club. "Tori do you think I could pull this off? What am I saying, of course I could."

"Hey, Robbie," Cat interrupted my focus on the revealing top in Trina's hands when she held up a pair of jeans. "Maybe these jeans would look good on you."

She tossed them to him with a giggle and he checked them out. It was weird, because they were definitely Jade's, but they looked like they'd fit his narrow hips.

"Yeah, maybe you should try that lingerie on too," Andre joked and Robbie sulked, tossing the jeans back onto the pile.

"What's this?" Trina broke up the laughter when she pulled out a small white envelope that looked worn out.

"I don't know," Cat peered at it then looked panicked. "But we shouldn't look inside."

"We have to," Trina argued. "Come on, let's just peek…you know you wanna…you _all_ want to." She scanned the room and all our curious expressions long enough to convince us not to stop her.

"Aww," Trina sighed in a lovestruck way when she opened the envelope.

"What is it?" I found myself asking.

"Show us!" Cat demanded. Instead of waiting, we all gathered behind her to see what she was cooing at. The envelope was full of pictures, and the first was of the two of them smiling at each other pretending the camera wasn't even there.

The pictures must've been taken before I got here because both of them looked a bit younger than they do now and Jade's hair wasn't streaked blonde yet.

"Next," Trina announced as she flipped to the next one. We all awwwed again at the sight of whipped cream on Jade's nose and Beck's smile wide as he laughed.

"That was her birthday last year," Cat said in a happy, nostalgic tone.

"Next," Trina flipped to another of them next to a snow man with multiple piercings somewhere obviously not in Hollywood, but skipped it before we could aww. "Boring, boring, boring, boring," She commented as she kept skipping through what seemed like intimate moments caught on film.

"Trina!" I complained. Some of those were really cute.

"Boring, boring…hell-oh," She stopped when something caught her interest. We all stared at the picture of Beck hugging Jade, him obviously holding the camera, but were more interested in the fact that it looked like she was naked. Her body was clung tightly to his, but her back was bare, pale shoulder blades showing and all.

"We should stop," Cat said suddenly with a panicked expression. "Jade will be mad."

"We won't tell her," Trina mumbled as she studied the picture a bit longer then flipped to the next with an immediate gasp that we mimicked.

"Oh my god," Andre's voice went up an octave as his eyes went wide. All of our eyes were glued to the snapshot of Beck sitting behind Jade's naked torso, covering her chest with his bare hands.

"Can you say juicy?" Trina was now smirking with a devious expression that she got when good gossip came around.

"Trina, we should stop," I started agreeing with Cat, who refused to look at the picture. My words were on point, but I still couldn't stop looking at the picture.

Beck was smiling and holding her tight to him while she looking like she was laughing and taking the picture herself. It was beyond strange to see inside their private lives.

"Are you kidding?" Trina responded with sass. "I'm posting this to The Slap." She took out her phone to take a picture and I tackled her down instinctively.

"Tori!" She yelped and tried to push me off her while I reached for her phone roughly. "Get off me!"  
"Give me the phone!" We wrestled around in front of a panicked looking Cat and confused looking Andre and Robbie. "You can't post that! She'll kill us!" And Beck would feel totally betrayed.

"But it'll be hilarious!" Trina got in one last argument before I tore the phone out of her hands. In the process, the photos on her lap fell in a scattered mess on the floor, making us all gasp again.

"Oh my god," Cat said looking horrified. "Guys?"

"What's wrong?" Robbie asked her as we all stood frozen staring at her and the clutter on the floor.

"How long has the car been stopped?" She spoke and we all looked around, realizing we weren't moving anymore.

"Oh my god!" I repeated Cat's initial worry. "The pictures!"

Trina and I rushed to put the pictures back, forgetting any order they were in as we stuffed them back in the envelope and pushed them back deep in the closet. Cat and I shoved all of Jade's clothes back inside in a rush while Trina sat on the couch and Robbie and Andre tried to act natural.

"Great!" Cat threw her arms up. "Now I have to pee." She walked towards the door, just as it opened and ran out while I breathed a sigh of relief that we'd cleaned it up in time.

"Who's ready for beach fun?" Beck asked us cheerfully as he and Jade entered the RV. I know I am.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jade's POV

"Are you guys sure it's 'captain obvious'?" Tori asked again five minutes later.

"Yes!" We all groaned in unison. How stupid did she have to be? And how much hotter is it gonna get!

I sat back on my legs and bunched my hair together, trying to let what little air there was in here breeze past the back of my neck. Beck got off the couch and sat next to me, holding up a thin notebook to fan me.

"Thanks," I smiled lightly at his kind gesture, I was angry to be locked in this heat, but at least he was here. It would've been so much worse if he wasn't.

"Do me next!" Robbie whined and crawled to the other side of Beck, sticking his chin up expectantly towards him.

"No! Me!" Trina jumped next to Robbie and tried to fight him for a turn next. As if Beck would do it for anyone but me.

"Sorry guys," Beck confirmed my beliefs and continued waving the notebook into a cool breeze for me. "Human fan is closed."

Robbie and Trina sighed and made pouty faces while I closed my eyes and tried to imagine an ice cold igloo.

"This is so gross," I couldn't help voicing my disgust as another bead of sweat dripped down my forehead.

"It's actually kind of hot," Beck winked at me and I narrowed my eyes at him. He can't be serious. "Get it?" He smiled at my pissed expression. "Because of the temperature and…never mind." He gave up when I didn't back down.

Nothing about sweating was hot. No matter what kind of pun he was trying to spin on it.

"At least it proves you're human," Tori shrugged from Beck's bed; a place I really didn't like to see her on. "I mean, how could it not have worried you before?"

"Because I don't see anything natural about getting damp and smelly," I gave as dirty a look as I could muster. This weather had a way of making me sleepy.

"Beck," Tori shifted her attention to him when I stonewalled her. "You can't honestly tell me you never thought it was weird!" Why was she so stuck on this? Everyone else had been past it for years.

"Mmm…no," He shook his head lightly, looking just as tired as I felt. "It's actually pretty nice."

"Because sweaty girls are gross?" Tori looked offended. She did look pretty gross, with her blue cami seeming drenched.

"A little," Beck shrugged lazily. "Plus at night, it's like sleeping next to an ice pack." I looked up at him a little shocked, it wasn't like him to share details like that about us.

Everyone else was having the same reaction, raising their eyebrows at me as if I'd confirm that we slept in the same bed.

"What are you looking at?" I spat at them rudely; it was none of their damn business. They were all acting a bit too comfortable in here, I didn't like it.

And I especially didn't like the way Tori and Trina were eyeing Beck's abs. They were nice and all, but they were mine; something they really needed to remember.

"Let's play a game before I lose my mind," Andre suggested.

"Truth or dare?" Robbie offered, seeming to have a sudden burst of energy.

"No," I glared at him. That game only gave girls the chance to kiss Beck, and I wouldn't put it past Tori or Trina.

"Why not?" He whined.

"Because it's stupid," I told him bluntly. "Why do you wanna play, anyways? Cat's not here so no one can dare you to kiss her!"

"What? I don't even—I!" He stuttered and blushed immediately hanging his head.

"Why deny it?" I asked. "We all know you've been dying to do it again since that dare in 7th grade."

"Jade…," Beck whispered warningly next to me. He hated when I picked on Robbie, but I was in no mood.

"Fine!" Robbie shrugged dramatically. "Then what're we gonna play?"

"How about just truth?" Andre asked, and I didn't automatically hate the idea. I had nothing to hide, but I'm sure these losers did.

"Truth and no dare?" Trina repeated the idea. "Sounds kinda lame."

"No, no," Tori disagreed. "This could be interesting. And it's not like we have anything else to do."

"Let's play," Beck said and that was enough to get the gang to circle around on the floor.

"Who's first?" Andre asked.

"I'll go," I sat up a bit straighter; finally a distraction from this heat! "Tori," I started in, staring directly at her 'deer caught in the headlights' expression. "Have you ever kissed another girl's boyfriend?" I tried to keep my voice as innocent as possible.

"Uh…umm," She stuttered and kept that wide eyed expression. I could feel Beck glaring at me disapprovingly, but didn't falter. "Yes," She finally said with a supposed dirty look. "You know I have."

"Oh!" I tapped my forehead as if I hadn't remembered. "That's right! I forgot, my bad." I kept on smirking, I really didn't want anyone to forget how much of a homewrecker she had been.

"I'll go next," Beck elbowed me lightly and I knew I'd hear about that later. Oh well, the pained look on her face was enough for me. "Jade!" Beck spoke to me directly, making me look at him. "Have you always been so pretty?" He smiled at me, and I rolled my eyes, feeling my face get hot; if that was even possible in here.

"Aww," Andre made cooing noises as if Beck minded being teased for his romantic side. Trina had on a gooey look while Tori looked annoyed.

"Yes, always," I answered fast and punched him in the arm. Why was he trying to make me look so foolish? "Robbie, you're next!" I ordered, deciding we'd go counter clockwise.

"Umm," Robbie rubbed his crazy afro in thought. "Andre, have you ever had a crush on someone in this circle?" Interesting.

"Well…," Andre stalled and looked around and I noticed his eyes linger on me for a moment. One second later, Beck moved his arm around me gently. That was weird. "Yeah," He nodded and kind of made a point of looking at Tori for longer than necessary. "Next question," He looked away quickly, wanting to move on.

"My turn!" Trina spoke excitedly and turned to Beck, looking him right in the eye. "Which do you prefer," She started and I hated the question already. "A girl with a big butt or a girl with a huge chest?"

The minute she finished I wanted to pounce on her. Especially when she sat back, sticking her own chest out as much as possible; who was she kidding. Beck glanced at me, making me a bit self conscious seeing as I didn't have much of either at the moment.

"Neither," He answered with a slow nod. I knew he'd find a way to dodge the question.

"What?" Trina's shoulders slumped and Tori's face fell; she was bonier than me so I don't know what she was looking for in that question.

"You have to answer," Tori shrugged. "It's a rule."

"I did answer," Beck shrugged.

"You gotta like one more than the other," Andre prodded. "I know I do," He chuckled to himself like such a boy.

"I don't," Beck shrugged again.

"How can you not?!" Trina seemed deeply disturbed by this statement and I was trying not to laugh at her desperation.

"I don't think about that stuff," Beck explained, and I knew that was a lie. I had the late night phone calls and dirty texts to prove he thought about that kind of thing, but I wouldn't dare voice it.

"Lies," Robbie fake coughed and I almost lost it with a laugh.

"Seriously," Beck took his philosophical tone and I looked down at my hands. "When you're with someone, what's the part of them you see the most?"

"Ass," Andre said and I could almost hear Cat giggle like she did at the sound of profanity; I really wish she'd hurry up and get back here.

"Be real," Beck shook his head. "Their face." He gave the answer away. "So that's probably the part I'd care most about. The rest of it is just details."

The group took his words in in silence and I scanned their reactions. Beck always got a bit carried away with his theology lectures but he usually made sense. Even now, they seemed to be nodding in agreement; aside from Tori who kind of had a spark of hope…she did have a decent looking face.

"Fine," Trina groaned and shrugged. "I guess that's a real answer…but it totally sucks."

"Just because it doesn't leave a lot of hope for your love life doesn't mean it sucks," I challenged.

"I request a do over," Trina squinted her eyes at me and didn't wait for anyone to allow her request. "Jade?" She copped an attitude and tilted her head.

"What?" I answered, did she think I'd back down?

"Truth," She named the game. "Have you ever taken nude photos of yourself?" I heard the gang sort of gasp, which was more surprising than the actual question.

"No," I answered immediately, with Beck's eyes on me. He knew I was lying but I knew he wouldn't dare say it.

"The game is called truth, Jade," Trina spoke so full of herself I almost wanted to tackle her.

Beck and I used to mess around with his camera back when he first got his RV, I think we were just getting carried away with the extra privacy, but no one but us knew about those pictures.

And besides, in all of them I was wearing one of the first thongs I ever bought so technically I wasn't naked. But that didn't explain why the group was staring at me so intently.

"I'm aware," I crossed my arms and stared her down. "I'm telling the truth."

"Oh yeah? Well—,"

"Trina!" Tori interrupted her sister. "Sheeee said she's telling the truth, let's move on! Who's turn is it?"

The whole thing was way suspicious, but I was not in the mood to start an argument in this heat. This was supposed to be a fun filled day of cooling off next to Beck's abs.

And it would be.

If we ever get out of here.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beck's POV

When Cat finally let us out of my heat trapping box of an RV, we couldn't rush to the beach fast enough. The sun had just started to go down, but it wasn't enough to stop us from playing in the water for hours until it was gone completely.

Now though, we were packing up and getting ready to go home; all except Jade, who was sitting on the sand staring out at the dark abyss that was the ocean.

"Hey," I greeted as I sat down next to her, putting the jacket I'd brought around her shoulders. She leaned her head on my shoulder as I put my arm around her and watched the waves move in front of us.

"I wish we could stay longer," She sighed and looked longingly at the water.

"Me too," I agreed. "But Tori and Trina have a curfew so…"

"Yeah, I know," She nodded and flipped her hair back as the wind blew it around wildly. "Still, though."

"Tell you what," I lifted her chin to face me. "I'll bring you back here really soon, okay? Just the two of us."

"Deal," She smiled and kissed me until Andre's whistle interrupted us.

"Yo guys!" Andre called over to us. "We gotta head out!"

"Okay!" I yelled back and stood up, pulling Jade up lightly with me.

"So what's for dinner?" She poked my abs and looked up at me expectantly, reminding me of the topic I'd been trying to avoid until absolutely necessary.

"Actually," I started, and kept my arm around her as we walked slowly to the truck. "I was thinking…maybe you should go home tonight."

Sure enough, she stopped walking and stepped back to face me. My mom had put the idea in my head, but the more I thought about it, it seemed like she was right.

"You don't want me," Jade said with such certainty it drove me crazy.

"That's not it," I shook my head. "I'm just saying maybe your mom misses you…"

"Is this some kind of a joke?" She overreacted like I knew she would. Maybe I should drop this. "If you want me gone, just say so. Don't hide behind some bullshit reason I—,"

"Jade!" I grabbed her shoulders lightly to stop her from ranting. "Look…you're always talking about how your parents avoid all of their problems, right?" I waited her to nod impatiently to continue. "Isn't that what you're doing?"

"It's different."

"How?" I questioned. "You're leaving your problems at home to be with me, but that doesn't mean they're not still waiting for you there."

"Why are you doing this?" She looked so betrayed, I was just trying to help.

"Jade, you've been kind of miserable lately," I pointed out. "Maybe things will get better if you try it this way…you never know."

"Trust me," Her expression hardened. "I know."

"I just want you to be happy…"

"I'm happy with you."

"No, you're not," I confronted. "I mean, sometimes you are, but then…then you get sad. And I don't know what to do."

"I don't get sad," She shook her head denying it, but her eyes looked glossy.

"Jade, there's nothing wrong with it, I—,"

"No!" She moved my arms off her and shook her head repeatedly. "I don't do sadness! That's just not me."

"Jade…," I sighed. "It's not like sweat, you can't just turn your feelings off…"

Without responding, she turned her back on me and stalked towards the RV where the gang was gathered outside. I called for her to come back, but she ignored me till I caught up to her.

"Leave me alone," Was all she said until we got to the car. "I'll ride in the back," She volunteered, going into the RV before I could stop her.

"Shotgun!" Tori called and raced to the truck excitedly.

That was not how I wanted things to go.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hours later I was lying on my bed going over the conversation Jade and I had earlier. Was I too harsh? Maybe I shouldn't have said anything…but I wanted to; she always told me that she never wanted to turn into her parents…I was just helping, right?

Whatever the case, I couldn't sleep with all these thoughts in my head. I had gotten changed for bed, wearing black sweats and a gray muscle tank top, but I had been lying on top of my bed sheets with no illusion that I'd get any sleep tonight.

When I'd dropped everyone off, she told me to take her home, and didn't speak a word the whole drive there. She didn't even kiss me goodbye when she left my car and walked into her house.

I'd tried texting her…three times. Each time, she didn't reply, and when I called, she ignored me. The silence from her was killing me, I much preferred it when she yelled and screamed; at least I could tell what she was feeling from that.

I got up to get yet another drink of water as if it'd calm my nerves, when I heard a knock at my door. It was faint, but I was sure I'd heard it so I almost sprinted to open it.

"Hi," She said from the top step outside. I don't know why I was so shocked to see it was Jade, but I couldn't speak. She looked sadder than I'd seen her in a long time. Like she'd been crying and rubbing her eyes, she hadn't even changed her clothes from the beach; still donning black shorts and a tank top.

"What's wrong?"

"It didn't work out," She almost whispered with a light shrug. "I know you don't want me here, but Cat slept over at Tori's and I don't have anywhere else to go and—,"

"I never said I didn't want you here," I shook my head and reached to pull her inside. "What happened?"

"I just…," She shook her head and I shut the door behind her.

"Did you walk here?" I asked before she could answer. "You're freezing," I noticed as I felt her arms.

"Yeah," She nodded a bit, still looking absent. "I'm kinda cold."

"Your bathing suit is still wet," I felt the dampness of her shirt and got mad at myself, I shouldn't have made her go home.

"I forgot to change," She said like I didn't notice. "As soon as I walked in, my mom started talking and I…" she just shook her head and I could hear how strained her voice sounded, I wonder what she'd been yelling about.

"Take your clothes off," I said in the least sexual way I could. She complied, reaching to pull her top off while I pulled her forward to unbutton her shorts. I went to get her clothes as she continued talking.

"I don't even remember what we were arguing about," She shook her head to herself as she untied her bikini and stood naked. I handed her a pair of underwear and pajama pants she had here and kept looking for a shirt.

"Was she mad that you hadn't been home?" I asked, hoping that wasn't the case.

"No," She answered as I tossed her a shirt of hers that she just stared at. "I want one of yours," She handed it back to me with a pout and I went to my side of the closet to find something to her liking. "So then my dad shows up," She continued. "And the shit really hit the fan."

"I'm sorry," I shook my head as I found a top for her and helped her slip her arms through the loose Beatles tee. "I shouldn't have told you to leave."

"It's not your fault," She fixed the shirt and brushed her hair out of it. "Things usually cool down between them a lot sooner…I don't know what's taking so long," She sighed and looked up at me exhausted. "I'm just so tired…"

"Let's go to bed," I combed her hair out of her face then led her to my small mattress and laid down beside her. "Things will be better in the morning."

"I hope so," She mumbled into my chest as she wrapped her arms around me, entangling our bodies the way she liked. "Mmm…goodnight."

"Goodnight," I whispered back, feeling much better than I had before I was in this bed and knowing I'd be able to sleep now.

* * *

_**The end!**_

_**Goodnight! Actually, good morning! It's 3:23am where I am!**_

_**Sleep! **_

_**Thanks to "Guest" for this chapter's song inspiration from Spring Awakening (I love that musical)!**_

_**And let me know what you think : )**_

**_Oh and if you're bored, check out my youtube page?_**

**_w;w;w;.;y;o;u;t;u;b;e;.;c;o;m;/;J;u;l;e;r;i;e;B;o; x_**

**_Without all the ";" though lol _**

_**; )**_


	9. Wi-Fi in the Sky (Part 1)

_**Hello!  
First of all, thanks to "Guest" for the song choice, I totally loved it. **_

_**And thanks to all of you fine people for reading : )**_

_**Enjoy?**_

* * *

"_Wi-Fi in the Sky"_

_Part 1_

_Inspired by I Love You by Avril Lavigne (as performed by Gary Lucas via Youtube lol)_

**Jade's POV**

I woke up Friday morning originally in a great mood. Until the foggy haze that was my mind cleared and I realized the reason I woke up is because I was so damn uncomfortable. I gained full awareness and remembered why.

It had been so hot in Beck's RV this past week, we'd been sleeping in his old room in his air conditioned house. The spiderman clock on his nightstand reminded me that we should've been awake ten minutes ago…and also that Beck was such a nerd when he lived in here.

We had to get up, we weren't exactly supposed to be in here. I mean, it's not against any rules, we just didn't tell his mom or dad we were gonna sleep here. We'd just been sneaking in and out of the house while everyone else was asleep. Now though, we needed to leave or risk being seen.

I tried to move, but found myself restrained by Beck's arms and the tiny space that was his old bed; the mattress was a single but was meant for a 12 year old. My body was in the most awkward position until my attempted movement prompted Beck to shift his own body.

He was still asleep yet he managed to pull me tighter to him, spooning me to him closely. It freed my arms a bit but alerted me to another uncomfortable surrounding.

"Beck," I tried to shake him awake lightly. "Babe, you need to wake up…or at least move." I shook him rougher and fought to wriggle away from his morning erection that was now poking into my backside. "Beck!"

I shoved him hard and gasped as his body tumbled off the bed.

**Beck's POV**

I was only half awake when I hit the floor with a thud. Then I was fully conscious to my surroundings and the pain that engulfed the parts of my body that collided with the ground.

"Ouch," I rubbed my shoulder and sat up a bit. "What the hell?" I muttered and looked up to see Jade peering down at my from my old bed with a smile like she was trying not to laugh.

"You wouldn't wake up," She said as her mouth fought a smile. She looked so beautiful, I knew I wouldn't stay mad, but the soreness in my shoulder demanded a better answer.

"So you pushed me off?!"

"No," She shrugged and flipped her long brown hair back. "I nudged you and you just…fell."

"You totally pushed me," I shook my head and sat up completely.

"It's your fault," She blamed immediately.

"For being asleep?"

"And for making me sleep in your death grip."

"You love my death grip," I joked and looked around my bedroom. What time is

it?

"Not when you stick your dick up against my ass!" She said before throwing a pillow at my face forcefully. I laughed after it hit me because she looked so annoyed.

"Sorry," I shrugged and adjusted my boxers underneath the plaid pajama pants I had on. "It's the morning," I excused myself even though I didn't really have any control over it.

"Still," She rolled her eyes and laid back flat on my bed. I crawled upwards lazily and laid next to her until she started giggling.

"What?" I asked when she didn't stop. She pointed down at where I could feel I was hard and laughed even harder.

"You're so gross," She said in between her hysterical snickering.

"Oh yeah?" I asked before grabbing her in a bear hug, forcing her body on top of mine and my 'gross' self.

"Ew!" She wiggled around trying to get out of my hold, but kept laughing. "Beck, let go! Oh my god," She kept squirming on top of me, the friction only exciting me more.

"You're only making it worse," I told her while she struggled to free herself, instead settling for sitting on top of me. She stopped moving when her legs straddled my body tightly and her hair was a mess around her.

"I win," She proclaimed even though I was holding both her wrists in my hands like shackles.

"I didn't know we were playing a game," I said slightly out of breath from wrestling with her.

"We're always playing a game," She said with a smirk before leaning down to kiss me. Her lips were soft on mine, moving slowly to take her time; the lighter her kiss got, the more I wanted.

"Mmm," Her moan vibrated against my lips and sent shivers down my spine, and before I knew it our tongues were entwined.

I released my grip on her wrists to let my own hands roam freely. Her body was suddenly warm on mine and the only thoughts I had were to get her naked. She must've been thinking the same because she broke our kiss the pull the thin cami she wore off her body, revealing her pale torso to me in a flash before returning to my lips.

I hugged her chest closer to mine, letting my palms clutch her shoulder blades gently, loving the way her body felt on my bare chest. My fingers left a trail of goosebumps on her creamy skin as my hands wandered lower and lower.

It's strange the way she knows exactly what to do to make me want more; to make me want her. I hadn't noticed the slow tempo that her hips were writhing at upon me until my hands reached her bottom.

Through her solid black cotton panties, her body was working itself on mine in a way that was now driving me crazy. How had she gotten me so riled up without me knowing? However she did it, now she was just teasing me, grinding on me hard enough to provoke a reaction but not enough for me to feel any actual release.

"Mmm…my god," I sighed and spoke against her lips, only to have her smirk devilishly and pull back, stopping her motions on me to sit back up. "What are you doing?" I asked, exasperated.

"Nothing," She shook her head and smiled as she sat back and watched me squirm until I couldn't sit still any longer.

With a growl I pounced on her, pushing her back to sit so I could kneel between her open legs. She eyed me like a predator even though I'd just made her my prey and licked her lips while I pulled off her underwear aggressively.

I leaned over her, trying to hold back my eager desire to take her roughly and watched her. Her body was panting like mine and I could tell she was wet, but her eyes showed no trace that she was even close to losing control. That was it for me; the steady look in her eyes pushed me over and I couldn't contain myself. Or stop myself from penetrating her slowly.

She watched me do it, licking her lips before biting down on her lower one lightly. I was surprised that I'd managed to go as slow as I did considering how much it was killing me, but fought everything inside me telling me to move faster.

It didn't last though. The moment I was completely inside her, pushing as far as I could, she leaned her head back and blinked her eyes closed.

"Ohh," She sighed faintly and left her lips slightly parted. It was that last gesture that set me free. I pulled out of her and pushed back in swiftly, listening to her make the sound again. And again. And again.

A few minutes more and she was almost screaming, until I remembered where we were and put my hand over my mouth. She bit down on it the harder I pounded into her, but the deeper I went, the less it hurt, my body overcome with pleasure.

"Mmmm," Her voice was muzzled by my hand, but I saw her eyes roll back a bit and felt her come with fierce trembles rocking her body. As soon as she finished, I began; releasing myself at last with a stifled grunt that I let out just as I heard my door open.

"Beck, are you—Oh my god!" I heard my mother's voice go from curious to shocked in a matter of seconds as I stopped my gyrations into Jade and froze. I saw her standing with my door open, her hands now covering her eyes.

"Mom!" I shouted and remove my hand from Jade's mouth, letting her breathe and look at my mother in the same surprised way I was.

"I—I heard voices and I—I'll be downstairs," She stumbled to get a sentence out and felt her way out of the room, shutting the door behind her. I sighed in relief that she was gone and frustration at the entire situation.

"I am so screwed."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Jade's POV**

"So just don't go home," I said to Beck, having repeated the phrase too many times to count today.

"I have to go," His answer had yet to change. "They're probably gonna wanna have this whole sit down conversation and they probably already have a speech planned about the benefits of abstinence and all that…"

"Babe," I put my hands on both sides of his face until he looked at me with full attention. "It's gonna be fine. They'll talk, you'll pretend to listen, and then they'll get over it."

"You think?" He asked, looking unconvinced. We'd been talking about this same subject all day since we managed to sneak out of his house unseen. Even now that school had let out, we were standing on the main hallway steps discussing it.

"I know," I nodded reassuringly. "They're probably not even mad."

"I hope not," He sighed.

"Who's not mad?" I heard Andre ask as he and the gang walked down the steps to us.

"My parents," Beck answered as Cat hugged me.

"What'd you do?" Tori asked with a grimace.

"I…," Beck looked to me before going on. I gave him a look with a slight head shake and he knew what I wanted; or rather, didn't want. "I got caught doing something they didn't want me to do."

"What was it?" Robbie didn't catch on to Beck's obvious attempt to be vague.

"Something stupid," Beck shook his head and shrugged. "Where are you guys headed?" He changed the subject and took my hand like he was glad he got out of that conversation.

"We're going to an open mic night," Andre was more than happy to talk about their plans. "It's gonna be awesome."

"Sounds cool," Beck nodded. "Where at?"

"This café downtown," Tori said with a smile; wasn't she supposed to be gone? "You should come!" She urged Beck with a side glance to me.

"I thought you were going out of town?" I asked with a slight sharpness to my tone. I'd been looking forward to not having to deal with Tori for a couple of days.

"My flight was delayed," She answered with a smug smile. "I leave at midnight."

"That's lame," I rolled my eyes and felt Beck grip my hand a bit tighter; a warning I ignored.

"That's too bad," Beck rephrased my sentence. "You'll be back by Sunday night though, right? To work on our script?"

"Yeah, for sure," Tori smiled again a little too much for my liking and I put a death grip on Beck's hand. He grimaced in pain and gave me an incredulous look that I smiled sweetly too; he knew I didn't like when he talked too much to her.

"We better get going if we're gonna stop at your house Tori," Andre said and the group said their goodbyes, leaving us alone again.

"Now what?" I asked Beck, sliding my arms around his waist and resting my chin on his chest.

"Now," He sighed and went back to that troubled expression. "We drive my RV out of state and never look back."

"Ooo," I loved when he got dramatic. "I can live with that. Let's go somewhere cold!"

"Jade, get real," He shook his head at me.

"Alright, how about this?" I offered. "We go to that café thing they were talking about then we stay the night at my place."

"Your house?" He questioned. "Since when is that an option?"

"Since my parents are back on good terms," I shrugged.

"What?" He looked confused. "How'd that happen?"

"I don't know," I shrugged again. "I guess after I left that night they worked things out. My mom's been calling trying to get me to come home ever since."

"But you don't wanna go?" He put his hand behind my neck and I leaned into it happily.

"Not without you," I smiled and he bent forward to kiss me gently. He pulled away quickly though, not satisfied.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He pouted.

"I don't know…it never came up."

"Jade," He looked at me unhappily.

"Ugh, can we just not talk about it?" I practically begged until he nodded a bit. "So how about my plan?"

"Let's do it."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tori's POV**

We'd been at the café for a couple hours now, watching all the unknown performers come and go until Andre finally got to go. He sang an original song just him and his guitar that was so sweet and smooth, everyone in the place loved it.

He'd finished a long time ago, but we were still here having a good time. Now, we were all watching Robbie go ballistic on Jade.

"Okay, so what about the fourth one?" Beside me, Robbie was arguing enthusiastically with Jade who sat unfazed across from us with Beck's arm around her shoulders. "You can't tell me you weren't moved by the cemetery scene!"

"Ehh," Jade shrugged and Robbie looked like his head was about to burst. I was pretty sure they were talking about Harry Potter but lost track of the conversation a few minutes ago.

"'Ehh'?!" Robbie repeated in shock and anger while I noticed Beck start to smile next to Jade. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Robbie, calm down," Beck said with a cute chuckle. "She's just messing with you."

"Jade loves Harry Potter," Cat said, giggling; amused by Robbie's outburst. "Hee hee, your veins are popping out," She reached out to poke the side of his neck and he blushed, still fighting the urge to be mad.

"You…," He trailed off as Jade smirked and looked like she might laugh. She even had me going.

"It was fun while it lasted," She shrugged then sipped her emptying glass of water.

"I'll get you another," Beck picked up her glass without her having to say anything and headed towards the counter. He was so polite and she didn't even say thank you. Instead, she glared at me for watching him walk away.

"Hey, Tori," Andre took my attention away from Jade's scowl. "Why don't you sing something?"

"I'm kinda tired," I answered and checked my phone for the time. "But you should go again," I smiled.

"Nah, my guitar is being used," He said a bit more quiet then looked over to make sure Jade, Cat, and Robbie were occupied with their conversation. "Look," He nodded to his right and I looked to see Beck standing near the stage, holding Andre's guitar in his hand.

"What's he doing?" I asked eagerly.

"What's it look like?" Andre gestured and I watched Beck go up on stage, sitting on a wooden stool in front of a microphone. People around clapped a bit, but I noticed Jade wasn't even paying attention.

"Hey, guys," Beck's smooth voice came out over a speaker somewhere and Jade turned around like she couldn't help it. "I'd like to dedicate this song to someone special." He said before starting to strum slowly.

"Oh my gosh," Cat was grinning and nudging Jade beside her happily. She didn't even seem that happy; if he was up there dedicating something to me, I'd be overjoyed.

"I like your smile, I like your vibe, I like your style, but that's not why I love you," He sang a song I'd never heard before but made me like it immediately. When we did the Sofia Michelle play, I learned he had a great voice, but even then he didn't get to showcase it like this.

He had the whole room's attention and I could see girls swooning all around. It didn't seem to matter though, his eyes were on Jade.

"I like the way you misbehave when we get wasted, but that's not why I love you," He continued with a sly smile that almost made me fall in love like the rest of the girls; almost. "And how you keep your cool when I am complicated, but that's not why I love you."

It was weird to think of him ever being complicated, he was simple and transparent…at least that's what I thought. Or what everyone thinks.

"Do you feel, do you feel me?" His voice flowed comfortably but there was a hint of desperation in his tone. Like from the day he delivered that monologues in Sikowitz's; it felt like he was genuinely asking the question. "Do you feel what I feel, too? Do you need, do you need me?"

I wonder if everyone else feels like he's singing to them specifically…because I do. He's not looking at me, but it doesn't matter. The fact that he's such a good actor makes his singing more real.

"You're so beautiful, but that's not why I love you," I glanced over at Jade and was shocked that she was smiling at all. "And I'm not sure you know that the reason I love you is you, being you, just you," Her small smirk grew like she couldn't control it, and I suddenly saw what Beck saw. She really was beautiful. A total gank, but beautiful. "Yeah, the reason I love you is all that we've been through and that's why I love you. That's why I love you," He finished the song quietly and bowed his head as everyone applauded.

Jade's expression was gentler than I had ever seen as Beck walked to her and pulled her up to hug him. He grinned from ear to ear and whispered something to her that made her do the same. After a moment's embrace, they sat down with us again and her expression had relapsed back into its hardened state.

"That was soooo cute," Cat said in a gushy voice that made Jade roll her eyes.

"Yeah, it was pretty tight," Andre nodded towards Beck, who looked slightly bashful.

"Thanks guys," He nodded to us and put his arm back around Jade. After a few minutes of conversation (mostly about Beck), we started talking about the kickback at Hollywood Arts in a few weeks.

"Hey," I heard Jade say to Beck. "Where's my water?"

Oh my god. Was she serious? Just like that, any understanding I had of the two of them went out the window.

* * *

_**The end!**_

_**Temporarily lol**_

_**I've never had to split an episode before but the second half just wasn't where my head was at haha **_

_**Hopefully I get part two up realllllly soon : )**_

_**But of course, I want you to like this one!**_

_**Let me know what you think : )**_


	10. Wi-Fi in the Sky (Part 2)

_**Hello!**_

_**Goodbye!**_

* * *

**Jade's POV**

Sunday morning I was awoken by the sound of Rihanna's voice barking at me loudly from my phone beside me.

"I love it, I love it, I love it when you eat it," It blared near my ear, startling me into consciousness. I keep forgetting to change that stupid song, but at least it told me it was Beck calling.

"Hello?" I coughed a couple times after hearing how groggy my voice was.

"Hey," He sounded wide awake and I looked over at my clock to see it was only 8am; way too early to be awake on a weekend. "Did I wake you?"

"Kind of," I answered and let my body collapse back on my bed. "What's up?"

"Nothing," He said after a pause. "You never called me last night," He stated, reminding me that I'd told him I would yesterday morning.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I rubbed my eyes slowly. "I just fell asleep, I was so tired."

"What'd you do all day?" He asked and my mind jolted back to yesterday. It had been a great night after the café with the gang; even better because at the end of the night, Tori caught a plane to get miles away from me.

Afterwards, Beck had come home with me to avoid any confrontation with his parents and allow me to thank him for singing me that song. He left Saturday morning though, when his parents called him to come home for a 'conversation'.

"My mom dragged me to some new mall opening like two towns over," I explained the dreadful experience with absolutely no enthusiasm. "She said we needed to bond or whatever."

"Sounds fun," He joked.

"It was mostly just her buying me things to make up for the argument the other night," My parents had been trying to convince me that things were back to normal now, mostly so I'd come back home more often. This was usual after one of their fights so Beck and I were accustomed to it.

"Hmm," He replied calmly. "That sounds exhausting. But since you're awake now, why don't we have breakfast together? I'll pick you up."

"Ugh," I sighed again. "I wish I could."

"But?"

"But my mom is forcing me and my dad to go to brunch at the country club," I remembered grudgingly.

"Oh," I could almost see his face falling, and it made mine frown too. "Okay, well then I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I confirmed, wishing I could cancel plans with my parents without my mother having a total meltdown.

"Bye," We both said before hanging up. This day was on its way to hell, fast.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

_. _

_*Later that night*_

**Beck's POV**

"Why did you do that?!" I asked, sounding outraged when Jade ended my skype study session with Tori.

"Because I didn't want her to hear me cuss you out, you fu—,"

"We were doing homework!" I interrupted before she let out what was probably the beginning of a slew of swears. She rolled her eyes at me and crossed her arms, staring at me with blank rage.

"You were trying to make me jealous," She said matter-of-factly.

"Noooo," I shook my head and tried not to smirk. "You let your imagination get carried away," I came up with, making her eyes narrow at me. The sight made me realize it had been two days since we'd seen each other.

"So if I hear you're doing favors for some cheerleader, I'm just supposed to ignore it?" Her tone made it sound convincing.

"Well when you put it that way, anything sounds bad."

"No, just the shady bullshit you try to feed me," She countered, getting into full swing to make her case. Her nose crinkled at the top as her expression shifted; the cutest part about when we fought.

"You're crazy," I sighed, stating the fact.

"You use that as an argument for everything."

"And you don't even bother denying it anymore," I noticed, almost with a laugh.

"Stop trying to make me jealous," She warned threateningly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, trying to keep my tone from sounding playful.

"If you had just told me she was a kid," She went on arguing. "I wouldn't have had to come here and—,"

"I know," I interrupted again.

"We wouldn't be having this—what?" Her tone was sharp as she heard me.

"I know," I shrugged lightly and let my lips curl up like they wanted to.

"You wanted me to come over here," She stated, looking at me suspiciously. I nodded, knowing she'd find out sooner or later. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" She asked me, sounding angry, but not looking it.

"Nothing," My smile probably made me look like a lunatic, but I couldn't stop. "I just wanted to see you."

"Then why didn't you call me back when I left a voicemail?" Her volume was starting to rise but I could tell it wouldn't last.

"Because I didn't know for sure you'd come over," I held my hands up calmly when I noticed her fists ball up on her lap.

"Uggggghhhh!" She let out an aggravated grumble and squeezed her fists harder. "You make me _so_ insane!" She pushed me back hard and let out a deep breath. "Not as insane as you make me," I held up a finger, making my point. I wouldn't have come up with the idea, had she not used it on me multiple times before.

"I hate you," She shook her head as she started to relax.

"You love me," I replied, scooting closer to her on the couch like area we were sitting on.

"Not even a little bit," We made eye contact and I could tell she wasn't mad.

"Well," I shrugged, moving closer until we were only inches apart. "Even if you don't, I always will."

"Shut up," She said before pulling me into her arms and subsequently the lifestyle of insanity we were both so familiar with.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You never told me what happened with your parents," Jade mumbled, seeming tired. She was laying on my bed in her pajamas while I was finishing yet another homework assignment I'd procrastinated doing.

"Oh," I responded as I highlighted another quote from Hamlet. She shifted positions under my sheets so she was almost laying on top of my lap, pushing aside my notebook to stare up at me with eyes as deep as the ocean.

"Oh?" She repeated, dissatisfied.

"Yeah," I nodded and closed my book, knowing she'd make me take a break. "Oh," I said again, forcing myself to recall the conversation with my parents I'd been trying to forget all weekend. "It was beyond awkward."

"What did they say?"

"They said basically everything you dread hearing from your parents," I ran a hand through my hair. "My mom wanted to know how long we'd been…active or whatever and she kept asking why I was choking you, but my dad—,"

"Wait what?" She stopped me at the most disturbing part.

"I covered your mouth they wouldn't hear us, remember?" I shuddered at my mother's clear recollection of what she saw. "I guess to her it looked like I was holding you down or something."

"Kinky," Jade responded with a smirk that almost made me forget what we were talking about.

"Anyways, my dad just went on about the importance of protection and getting checked for stds so it wasn't that—,"

"Eww," She slapped my thigh and looked disgusted. "What does he think I have?"

"I don't think it was anything like that," I shook my head to her. "I think they were just in shock so they started spewing out everything they could possibly think of. No matter how much I really didn't wanna hear."

"Sounds gross."

"It was," I sighed. "Then they started talking about how Hollywood Arts hadn't taught me anything about abstinence and how they should've been more prepared."

"Oh god," She rolled her eyes. "Okay, seriously, they totally overreacted. I mean, they let you have your own RV…what did they think we did in here?"

"True," I chuckled at her logic and scanned the shape of her body next to me. "How could they think I'd be able to resist you?" I asked dramatically.

"Exactly," She sat up and kissed my neck slowly, simultaneously pushing my copy of Hamlet off my bed. "I think it's time for a break…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**Jade's POV**

Hours later, I was exhausted but still awake; much to my displeasure. After convincing Beck to stop doing homework earlier, he'd spent an ample amount of time wearing me out; all the while seeming to keep his own energy building.

Now, he was sitting at the foot of his bed wearing just a pair of black boxer briefs writing something down on his notebook. I thought I'd gotten rid of that thing…

He looked focused as he jotted down word after word in the slanted writing her used to write me love letters with. I laid sprawled out on the other side of him, skimming through the books he'd been assigned to read for this English class; a class that was seriously starting to interrupt my life.

It was late now and I was beyond tired, but I didn't want to sleep alone; especially when he was up working. Still though, my eyes were getting heavy and I needed a good distraction other than staring at Beck.

I picked up another thick book and was surprised when it actually interested me. A few minutes later, I felt Beck's hand reaching out to touch the hem of the shirt I was wearing. It barely went down to my thigh so the feel of his fingers was enough to get my attention even before he spoke.

"What're reading?" His voice sounded as tired as I felt.

"I don't know, Shakespeare?" I said, lifting the front cover to show him.

"Hmm," He nodded and set down his pencil on the bed and stretched his arms above his head. "Feel enlightened yet?"

"No," I smiled lightly and shook my head. "But listen to this; it's my favorite one so far." I said and he waited, lying back on the bed next to me. "My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun; Coral is far more red than her lips' red; If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun,"

"What is this?" He interrupted with a perplexed expression.

"It's a sonnet," I explained. "Be quiet, there's more." I cleared my throat before

starting again. "If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head. I have seen roses damask'd, red and white, but no such roses see I in her cheeks; And in some perfumes is there more delight than in the breath that from my mistress reeks. I love to hear her speak, yet well I know that music hath a far more pleasing sound; I grant I never saw a goddess go; my mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground: And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare as any she belied with false compare." I finished and looked up to see him appearing thoughtful. "What do you think?"

"Mmm…," He tilted his head a bit and sighed. "I don't think I get it."

"Why not?" I asked as he sat up.

"Well…," He went on. "If it's supposed to be a love poem, it's kind of rude."

"What are you talking about?" I closed the book. "It's so romantic."

"What?" He responded, confused. "He's going on about all the things she doesn't have."

"Exactly," I nodded.

"What's so romantic about pointing out her flaws?" He questioned. "You'd punch me if I ever tried that."

"Beck, you're such a boy sometimes," I shook my head and smiled. "That's the whole point. He's saying that his mistress might not have all those things but he still loves her more than anything or anyone." I watched his expression change to understanding before a hint of a smirk played on his lips.

"Well, see," He spoke and leaned in a bit. "I wouldn't know anything about that. My mistress is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," He whispered as he got closer to me, more importantly my lips.

"Look who's the poet now," I teased before closing the space between us with a kiss. He moved a hand up behind my neck and lowered me back on his bed with the other.

I wrapped my arms around him tight, pulling him close and trying to savor the feeling of safety that overwhelmed me. I almost giggled when his hand trailed up my thigh, lifting the shirt higher and higher.

"Since when are you ticklish?" He asked in between kisses and I could tell he was amused.

"Since it's 3 o'clock in the morning and I'm too tired to fight it," I answered, giving up on trying not to laugh.

"My mistress should get some sleep," He said as he pushed up off me and fluffed a pillow for me. I snuggled into the bed next to him and gave in to the wave of fatigue surrounding me.

"Mkay…," I mumbled as I closed my eyes.

"Goodnight," I heard him whisper near me.

"Mmm…Beck?" I spoke as another thought dawned on me.

"Yeah?"

"If you call me your mistress one more time," I tried to finish but sleep took over. "I'll shove that book down your throat so hard you'll…you'll…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next day Beck had forced me out of bed and into his car; dragging me to school beside him when all I wanted to do was sleep. Even now, I was barely standing, my entire body leaned next to Beck's locker while he fished something out of it.

"If we leave now," I whispered to him. "We can make it to your RV just after your parents leave for work…"

"Jade," He said warningly. "Come on, we're already here." He shut his locker and took my bag off my shoulder, lightening my posture greatly. "Let's get to Sikowitz's before the bell rings."

Without waiting for me to reply, he threw my bag over his shoulder and pulled me towards the class with him. We stopped cold, however, when we turned a corner and saw someone unlikely.

"Mom?" Beck called to his mother who was just exiting principal Eikner's office with his dad close behind her. "Dad? What're you doing here?"

"Beck, honey," His mom waved like we couldn't see her and shook hands with our principal before walking over to us. "Aren't you late to class?"

"Not yet," He answered, looking skeptically. "What are you doing here?" He repeated the question, his parents looking like they didn't know what to say.

"We…were just talking to principal Eikner about a few concerns we had," His mom came up with; confusing us both.

"Concerns?" I asked when Beck said nothing.

"Yes," She replied, avoiding eye contact with me.

"About what?" Beck spoke up.

"Just some topics we felt the school should be teaching it's students," She went on sounding vague.

"Like what?" Beck's tone was irritated.

"Now Beck," His dad stepped in. "Don't be upset with us, we're just making sure you get a well rounded education."

"Oh my god," Beck looked flushed. "This is about that conversation, isn't it?" He seemed embarrassed already.

"We just suggested that the school expand your knowledge of human anatomy and the seriousness of—,"

"Oh god," I couldn't help my disgust at their choice of words. They sounded so…parent-y; it was awful.

"What'd Eikner say?" Beck demanded to know.

"There'll be a seminar next week," His mother broke the news.

"Oh god," I repeated, horrified.

"On what?" Beck's eyes were wide in fear at the answer we both knew was coming.

"Sex Ed."

* * *

_**The end : )**_

_**I keep forgetting to ask, but I could use your advice/thoughts/ideas**_

_**I wanna include more of like a flashback type of thing from before the show even started.**_

_**SO! How do you think Beck/Jade met? And do you think it was like a he chased her but she said no or a mutual love at first sight? I've read a bunch of fics with either of those but I still don't know what I wanna do.**_

_**Let me know if you have a preference : )**_

_**Bye! **_


	11. Beck's Big Break (Part 1)

_**Hi! : )**_

* * *

"_Beck's Big Break (Part 1)"_

**Tori's POV**

The moment we stepped into the auditorium that day, I think we all knew it was going to be bad. But I don't think any of us could've imagined it would be as horrifying as it was.

Principal Eikner and the staff had gathered the entire school in its biggest room and hired a 'specialist', as she called herself, to give a lecture on sex education. To say it was awkward would be the understatement of the century.

It had only been an hour when the middle aged, bohemian looking lecturer started her very own slideshow. It was complete with detailed diagrams of the male anatomy that she was now explaining.

"Ugh," I heard a scoff come from Jade two seats to my right and for once agreed with her distaste in the topic. Between us, a bored looking Beck glanced at her before reaching out to take her hand in his.

I looked away before either of them could notice and turned my attention to Andre, on my left. His expression was just as grossed out as I felt when I heard the woman explain what a scrotum was, and Cat, on the other side of him, was playing with her hair, acting as if she wasn't even hearing any of this.

Robbie, on the other hand, was taking notes and looking disturbingly interested. I shot him a look and he just shrugged at me, continuing his notes. I don't think things would've been as weird as they were if it weren't for the fact that Eikner seemed to think it was a good idea to have the staff sitting on the stage for 'support'.

Instead of support though, it was just eerie to have to stare at a comprehensive illustration of human anatomy then see the dismayed look on my songwriting teacher's face. So I forced myself to look away from the projector of unholy images and stare down at my fingers, chipping away at my hot pink nail polish.

"Man," I heard Andre exhale beside me and shake his head. "How are we supposed to make it through three more hours of this?"

"Tell me about it," I replied with a sigh. "At least we get to go home right after, though." I reminded him about the minimum day and he gave a slight smile.

"Which brings us to the topic I'm sure you're all excited to hear about," The woman on stage said with enthusiasm. "Sex," She made her eyes big and paused.

"Yeah!" A boy's holler rang through the silent audience, making us laugh. It was immature, but it was the funniest thing that had happened all day.

"Yes, sex is a good thing," The woman nodded and Principal Eikner looked displeased; like he'd have to pay for that statement later. "In the right situation," She continued and I went back to chipping my nail polish.

After a few minutes of tuning her out, the woman said something that caught my attention. "Oral sex," She had just announced the title of the next slide up on the screen in front of us. "Is not any safer than intercourse." She warned, but my mind had already jumped away from her.

It landed all the way on the images I'd spent weeks trying to forget. The images of Jade on her knees in front of Beck and vice versa. I crossed and uncrossed my legs uncomfortably and tried to skip to something else, but the fact that they were beside me was distracting.

I looked down at Beck's lap to see him holding Jade's hand in his on it. He was playing with her fingers with both of his hands. Like me, he was probably just finding a way to divert his attention from the horror show in front of us.

Jade was staring off at her phone, as if she didn't even notice that the hottest guy in the school, not to mention the coolest, was holding her hand like it was his favorite hobby.

I realized how creepy it was that I'm staring, but I still couldn't help it; especially when the woman was now explaining missionary sex as if none of us had ever seen an R rated movie.

It made me feel like a crazed stalker to that I thought about their relationship at all, but it was just so fascinating. Almost like a car crash or something; so weird and captivating that you can't help but look, even though you know you might regret it later.

Maybe it was because it didn't make any kind of sense to me. Every time I caught a glimpse of Jade being kind to Beck, she'd say ten other mean things to outweigh the balance.

And while Jade was all ice, Beck was the complete opposite; always inviting me to hang out with the gang and never saying rude things to any of us. I was stumped. And whenever I asked Robbie, Andre, or Cat about it, they never had much of an explanation either.

"It's just the way things are," Andre said when I asked why Beck put up with Jade; after she'd finished shouted profanities at Beck for supposedly flirting with a couple of freshmen girls. "Jade yells, Beck goes after her…then things are fine," He'd concluded with a shrug.

"She's not that bad," Cat's small voice had tried to convince me when Jade threw my salad on my lap after I said I was a fan of Justin Bieber; I was looking for just a hint of humanity in her while trying to rub the salad dressing off my jeans. "She just has really strong opinions," She'd continued. "And she hates the Biebs."

"They've been together forever," According to Robbie, even though I'd learned they only celebrated their second anniversary a few weeks ago. I'd argued that, of course, but he said that date was just for official reasons. "It's like fate, Tori. You can't fight it, no matter how hard you try."

That last conversation made me think. Robbie had said they were meant to be together, and that nothing anyone did could change that. It made me wonder. Until I couldn't take the curiosity and leaned over to Beck.

"Hey," I whispered to get his attention.

"Hmm?" He nodded towards me.

"When did you and Jade meet?"

**Beck's POV**

Tori's question hung out in the air while I did some of the math in my head while simultaneously wondering why she was asking.

"About…eight years ago," I said relatively assuredly. "Why?"

"Just…wondering," She said with a slow nod before looking back at the presentation up front. On stage, the sex specialist, Karen, as she asked us to call her, was just beginning to explain STDs; the whole room responding with a groan.

I glanced up at Jade, watching her scroll through something on her phone intently. Her hair was in her face, blocking my view so I reached forward to tuck it back, unintentionally getting her attention.

She looked at me inquisitively but I just shook my head lightly. She puckered her lips and blew me a kiss then went back to the screen in her hand. Now, I could see the dark eyeliner over her pale green eyes as she squinted to focus.

Tori's question brought back memories. Jade and I had known each other the longest out of the group, not that Tori would know. Sitting through this assembly was torture enough, it was good to have something positive to revert to.

"Stop staring at me," Jade mumbled absentmindedly to me, really taking me back.

"Stop staring at me," She'd said eight years ago on the playground at the park. She towered over me with an annoyed expression that didn't match the her light skin and honey brown hair. "And get up."

I didn't speak, too shocked over what had just happened. I did what she said though, climbing up to my feet and ignoring the pain from the scrapes in my knees. Even standing, she was a few inches taller than me, but now I could see how pretty she was. I remember thinking she looked like the girls in the cereal commercials.

"Does that hurt?" She asked, pointing to my bloody knees. I nodded and she said, "Come with me." I watched her turn around and take a step forward but I didn't move; I didn't know her, and my mom always said not to go with strangers. "Come on," She urged when I didn't follow her. Instead of waiting, she stomped towards me and took my hand, pulling me forward.

I didn't even ask where we were going, just stared at our hands as she walked with determination. Her hand felt soft and small; I'd never held anyone's hand like this, only my parents or someone older.

When we got to my street, I started looking around more, how did she know where I lived? I stared at her, glad she couldn't see me, and noticed that she looked clean. She had on a white dress that blew in the wind and her hair hung loose in light brown waves. Other girls I'd seen around wore jeans like me and had dirt on their shoes. This girl's shoes were white and didn't have a speck on them. Where did she come from?

Just as I thought of a good question to ask, she started leading us to the house next to mine. It was the bigger one with red flowers in the front of it. I'd never seen anyone go in or come out of it, but here we were, walking up the pathway to the porch.

She turned the knob and pushed the door open, walking inside like she owned the place; I bet she lives here. At the door, she let go of my hand and I didn't take the step in with her.

"Come in," She instructed, but I could hear my mother disapproving of it already. "Stop being weird," The girl said, pulling my in by the arm and shutting the door behind me.

Inside, the place looked like she did; clean. The sofa was big and black, but it looked like no one had ever sat on it before. There were lots of paintings of strange things hung up around. The whole place reminded me of my cousin's house back in Canada, my mom always told me not to touch anything or I might break it. Good advice.

"This way," The girl took off again, and this time I followed her into the kitchen. She pointed at a chair for me to sit on while she went to a cabinet that was too high. I watched her pull out a stool and stand, reaching up to get a white box.

"What's that?" I heard my voice for the first time in a while and she didn't seem fazed. She walked over to me and opened the box, revealing bandages and other stuff like the one at my house had too.

"Sit still," She told me as she sat down on the floor, her eyes level with my legs.

"What're you gonna do?" I asked as she took out a wipey and rubbed my knee gently. I winced a bit at the pain but didn't say anything. She kept going, ignoring my question and I decided it would be better if I looked away. "Where's your mom?" I asked, looking around; my mom was usually in the kitchen.

"She's at work," The girl answered and stood up. "Done." I looked down to see both of my knees covered with band aids and noticed they didn't hurt as much.

"Thanks," I told her and she shrugged. "And thanks for before too…"

"Whatever," She said, but I didn't like that. "Why were those boys pushing you?" She asked, referring to the multiple kids at the park who had decided to mess with me.

"I don't know," I shrugged shyly. "They don't like me."

"Duh," She rolled her eyes and stood in front of me. "But why?"

"I don't know," I said again and she crossed her arms. "Because I'm new and they didn't like my hair," I answered, giving the same reasons the mean kids had given me before they started pushing me around.

"Oh," She said, looking down. "Well, that's stupid." I laughed at the way she said the word stupid and for the first time, she smiled. I didn't know it then, but that smile would be the highlight of the next eight years for me.

"Yeah, it's stupid," I nodded. "What's your name?" I finally asked and she combed her hair behind her ear.

"Jade," She spoke confidently and I stood up to offer her a handshake like my dad did. "And you?"

"Beck."

"Beck?" Jade was calling me quietly but I was lost in the past…until she elbowed my arm. "Look at this," She offered me her phone and I read slowly. "They need a male extra to play a waiter in this new movie," She explained while I read the details. "You have to do it."

"It looks great," I concluded as I finished the ad on craigslist. "Remind me to print the script page when this hell is over," I joked and she nodded. "You're the best," I told her and wished I could kiss her without drawing attention from the sex council up on stage. It would definitely be inappropriate considering the current slide on the effects of herpes.

If I couldn't kiss her now, I'd have to settle on daydreaming about kissing her like I used to. After that day at the playground, Jade and I were inseparable. We hung out everyday until her family moved a bit further away later. Even then, we spent our school days together too.

She'd introduced me to Andre, Cat, and Robbie, bringing me the closest friendships I'd had. Although she and I never called ourselves best friends, I think everyone knew that we were.

I think a part of me had always been in love with Jade. From that first day, sitting in her kitchen and wondering how someone so small could be so brave, all the way to day I told her I loved her, I was in love. Or at least a part of me was.

That part, though, remained buried until our eighth grade year. I can't pinpoint the exact moment I discovered my own feelings, I can only remember staring at Jade more often than not, and wondering when she'd gotten that pretty. It was like one day she changed from the neighbor girl I'd shyly given my first kiss to under a fort in my backyard to this whole new girl. One I wanted to kiss for real.

She didn't notice me though. Not in that way. She still punched me in the arm everytime I said something dumb, and didn't bat an eye when I spent extra time on my hair. Other girls noticed me, but I didn't want them. They weren't her.

It was around this time that boys started noticing her too. And it bothered me supremely. They always tried to get her to go out with them and she always said no…until Dennis Hoffman.

Dennis Hoffman was the heartthrob of our class. Unlike me, he lobbied for all the girls' attention and went out with almost the whole school. When he asked her out, I was completely shocked when she said yes. It surprised me that she couldn't see what a tool he was. The day after their date, though, I overheard her talking with Cat about it.

"It sucked," She was telling Cat, who was brunette at the time. "The movie was great, except he kept screaming when the chainsaw murderer killed people. I mean, hello? That's the title of the movie, how can you be shocked?"

I remember laughing at thought of the supposedly tough Dennis cringing at the fake bloody murders that took place in all the movies Jade loved.

"And the worst part," She continued. "Was at the end, he walked me home and at me door he goes, 'Can I kiss you?'" Her fake boy voice made him seem even wimpier. "I mean, what kind of boy asks if he can kiss a girl? Just do it! It was like the least romantic thing ever."

Her words gave me the courage I'd been lacking the past six years. I couldn't wait forever, I knew she wouldn't, and I would hate myself if I let her get away. So instead, I waited till later that night to walk over to her house when I had just the right amount of faith in myself.

I stormed up her driveway and knocked steadily on her door, knowing she'd be the one to answer. She opened the door in her pajamas and looked a bit surprised.

"Beck, what are you—," I'd cut her off before anything could change my mind and planted my lips on hers. She froze at first, startled, but the second I felt her hand on my cheek, I knew I had done the right thing.

It was everything I'd imagined it would be and more, full of the kind of sparks and fireworks that the best movies had led me to believe it would have. My stomach fluttered with butterflies and my cheeks were burning even as I pulled away from her lips for air.

I stared down at her, searching her eyes for something, anything telling me she felt the same flame I just had. Her prior shock was gone, replaced by a knowing expression that made me think she wasn't surprised at all. The next question she asked would be etched in my memory forever and would mark the beginning of the most important relationship I'd ever had.

"What took you so long?"

* * *

_**The end!**_

_**So in my mind, Beck and Jade were like the little kids from Taylor Swift's Everything Has Changed video lol**_

_**It was too cute, I couldn't even handle it **_

_**Part two will probably more episode related, this chapter was totally indulgent of my imagination : ) **_

_**Oh well!**_

_**I still hope you liked it : D**_


	12. Beck's Big Break (Part 2)

_**I for one thought the updates were getting a bit too spaced out lol**_

_**Plus its awesome that some people check daily for updates and I feel bad that I can't always be that quick haha**_

_**So hopefully the last chapter left enough gaps so I can always revisit the flashbacks lol cuz I loved how they turned out.**_

_**And also…this episode is gonna have a part 3 lol because I still haven't really gotten to episode things and I'm sorry it's taking so long but hopefully you enjoy the journey lol**_

_**Soooo hello : )**_

* * *

"_Beck's Big Break (Part 2)"_

**Jade's POV**

There are some things in life you can prepare for. A lot of things, actually. You can prepare for school or surgery or things like that, and you can even brace yourself for a repulsive slideshow containing graphic images of stds.

But then there are other things. The kind of things that come out of nowhere and hit you like a bus. Unexpected, to say the least, and not always welcome, but there's nothing you can do about it.

For example, Beck.

I don't know how it was possible, but Beck was like a constant bus, crashing into my life and bringing the unknown. I'd heard Tori ask him a few minutes ago when we had met, but didn't say anything to either of them.

After showing Beck the ad on craigslist for the waiter audition, I put my phone away and let my mind wander. At first, I wanted to know why Tori was always so interested in our relationship. Instead of telling her to butt out of my life, I focused on how good Beck's fingers felt on my left hand.

Looking down at our entwined hands, I could see Beck smiling faintly out of the corner of my eye. I could just tell he was daydreaming about the day we met or another memory of us that he favored; he was nostalgic like that.

Unlike Beck, I can pinpoint the exact moment things changed for me. It was in the 7th grade in our middle school auditorium. We'd both been cast in a play and were painting sets after school.

I remember painting tiny flowers on a back drop then looking up to see him on stage, putting together a paper mache tree. It was ordinary, normal, even. He didn't see me at first, just kept working and laughing occasionally at something someone said.

I couldn't tell who he was talking to because for some reason it seemed like he was the only one in the room. I couldn't explain why my heart started beating faster and my stomach twisted itself into knots.

I thought I was having a heart attack until he looked up and everything slowed down. He could always tell when I was looking at him, like a sixth sense. He smiled the way he always did and lifted a hand to wave at me.

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion and my body almost went numb. My face felt hot and I forced a smile back at him. Our eyes lingered for a moment and he looked like he might say something but I looked away as soon as I regained function of myself.

It was like love at first sight…except that I'd seen him every day for five years before it happened. But it was like I wasn't seeing him at all. In that moment it was like I'd never seen him before. Not like that. The funny thing is I think he felt it too. I'd never asked but I just knew he felt something.

Like I did three years ago, I looked over at him and it was only a second before he looked back at me. He smiled and shifted himself to put his arms around me while still holding my hand with his other.

I never planned on falling for Beck, he just came out of nowhere and started taking my breath away. Like a bus! In one look across a crowded auditorium, my entire image of him changed. He'd become the object of my affection coupled with the already existing friend that I relied heavily on.

I'd always had a soft spot for him and he knew it. Everyone knew it. He could get me to calm down when I was at my angriest or get me to smile when I'm crying uncontrollably. To me, he was still that little boy from the playground. I remember that day as much as Beck did, never able to shake the connection that resulted from it.

I'd been at the park that day to play on the swings by myself. My parents were at work and I was tired of being at home. So I got dressed and found the swing set on foot. I don't know how long I'd been swinging when I saw him, but when I did, I had a bad feeling about it.

He'd been wearing a black t shirt and blue jeans with sneakers, sitting alone in front of a tree reading a book. It was kind of weird thing to see in a playground so it caught my attention. Then I saw the group of local idiots strutting towards him. They were a couple years older than me and were always picking on little kids, it made me angry enough to frequently fantasize about hitting them with my favorite hammer.  
I'd started swinging slower to watch the bunch of idiots approach the boy I'd never seen before. The ring leader, a boy whose name I couldn't remember, grabbed the book out of Beck's hands and held it high out of his reach.

Beck didn't even try to reach up for the book like most boys would; he just stood up and looked annoyed then said something to the boys. Whatever he said must have made them mad because a moment later the gang was pushing him around in their circle.

I watched them shove him around a bit, too captivated to move. Every time they knocked him to the ground he got right back up, ready to be pushed again. He didn't even try to run away. I remember not being able to decide if he was really courageous or just plain stupid; to this day I still don't know.

Whatever the case, it wasn't until I noticed the bloody scrapes on his legs that I thought things had gone on long enough. I stormed over to where they were, my stupid white shoes pinching my toes, and walked into the middle of their bully circle.

Being as immature as they were, the boys made fun of Beck more and called me his girlfriend as if it were insulting. I threatened their lives in the best way I knew and even kicked one of them in the shins until they decided to bail.

That first time I turned around and saw Beck, he was on the floor looking at me like I wasn't real. His eyes were kind of wide as I told him to stop staring at me and made him stand up; it was like he was in disbelief over what happened.

He finally spoke when I'd brought him to my house to clean him up and when he did, I thought him to be more strange than I'd guessed.

"Beck?" I'd repeated his answer as he sat on a chair in my kitchen eight years ago. He looked out of place in my house, scruffy and tan while everything, myself included, was dull and pale. "That's a strange name."

"So is Jade," He shrugged at me and I noticed how unkempt his hair looked; darker than mine and like his mother didn't comb it.

"Where are you from?" I ignored his comment.

"Vancouver," He said and I had been too stubborn to admit that I didn't know where that was. Which is why the whole Canada thing was a shock to me years later.

"Sounds strange, too," I looked down at him and wondered where he had come from and why I was drawn to him.

"I like strange," He'd said with a smile like we were old friends. "Strange is interesting."

"Hmm," Was all I could say. I remember standing in the dress my mom bought for me with the stupid way she fixed my hair thinking I was probably the furthest thing from interesting to this boy.

"You're pretty strange," He said to me with his head cocked to one side.

"You think so?"

"I can tell."

And the rest is history. Strange history that led to the best friend I'd ever had and the only boy I'd ever loved.

Even now, in the midst of the nightmare that was this assembly, I wasn't mad at Beck. If it had been any other kid's fault that his parents wanted a sex ed lecture, I probably would've destroyed them socially. But since it was Beck, I suffered silently gritted my teeth as the sex specialist got to her final topic.

"Abstinence," Karen said with a perky smile that made me want to walk up there and punch her in the throat. "The safest option. A little self control goes a long way."

I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped my lips at the phrase she used. It was heard throughout the auditorium and soon rows of students turned back to look where sound came from. Beck smirked from beside me as I tried to look innocent.

"Yes, abstinence," Karen got everyone's attention back and I breathed a sigh of relief as she continued.

Beck nudged my thigh and looked down at me questioningly. His look only made me want to laugh more but I stifled it with a smile.

"Abstinence…self control," I whispered in his ear. "Doesn't that sound familiar to you?" He looked like he wanted to laugh too so he focused his attention ahead of us and I let it go. Laughing during an assembly like this would make us seem like sex crazed teenagers. And even if that's what we were, I wouldn't want the whole school to know it.

We both knew that I was referring to the 'sex talk' my own parents had tried to give us when we were fourteen. It was unlike them to take such an interest in my life, but after catching us in a compromising position, they probably felt like they had to.

It was afterschool one day when we were freshmen at Hollywood Arts. Beck had walked me home like always and came up to my room to do our homework and hang out. Eventually we forgot about anything related to school and were fixated on each others' lips.

Back then, we were…inexperienced, I guess you could say. It was an awkward stage of groping and kissing sloppily, just trying to get a feel for the territory; literally. We were in the midst of trying to gain familiarity when my mother walked in.

She and my father were supposed to be out of town on vacation but got home early. When she walked in, I was sitting close on Beck's lap, having already had him rip my shirt off. I can still feel his shaky hands fumbling with the hooks on my bra when my door swung open and my mother let out a shriek like noise.

I'd never been caught in that kind of situation before so it was weird to me that she asked to speak to us in my father's den. When Beck and I nervously entered his office, she told us to sit across from them and it felt like we were clients of theirs; waiting to hear bad news or something.

Instead, they went on to tell us about the 'pleasures' of abstinence; which in itself seemed like an oxymoron to me. Beck and I hadn't had sex yet but it didn't seem to matter to them. Eventually, I told them they were right and that we would become abstinent just to get out of there.

Beck nodded hastily just so we could leave and ever since we laughed at the word abstinence. It wasn't to mock it or anything, we just both understood that neither of us had the will power to commit to such a cause. If anything, we were laughing at our own shortcomings.

"Thank you all for your time," I caught the end of Karen's sentence and clapped when everyone else did; overjoyed to be done with this mess.

**Beck's POV**

"Thank god," Jade said with an aggravated sigh when we were let out.

"Freedom!" Cat shouted with her arms open high.

"That was seriously gross," Tori shook her head as we all walked out of school.

"Tell me about it," Andre matched her level of disgust. "That almost makes me want to stop having sex."

"Almost?" I smiled at his clause.

"Almost," Andre chuckled.

"I'm bored," Jade stated and started walking towards the parking lot. I said a quick goodbye to the gang and jogged to catch up to her.

"You're not really bored are you?" I asked but didn't wait for an answer. "What are we doing today?"

"Oh, I can't hang out," She responded, looking down at her phone.

"Why not?" I frowned. She hadn't said anything about being busy before.

"My cousin Donny said he'd take me to go get my tattoo," She said excitedly. She'd been waiting for this tattoo for awhile.

"Can I go with you?"

"No," She pouted a bit. "It's some friend of a friend of his doing it under the table; the less witnesses the better, according to him."

"Oh," I felt my face frown. What was I gonna do today then? "What about your parents? Aren't they gonna freak when they see it?"

"Maybe," She shrugged. "But right now they're trying to get on my good side."

"And why's that?" I twirled a piece of her hair around my finger waiting for her to answer.

"My mom wants me to go to some purity ball with my father," She said with a smirk.

"A purity ball," I repeated and couldn't help but picture the way she looked this morning when we fooled around in my car before school. Her hair a mess, her bra long gone and her lipstick smeared; it didn't exactly spell out purity.

"I know," She smirked and I wondered if she thought of the same thing. "But they're under the impression we practice abstinence, remember?"

"Ugh, please no more sex talk," I groaned. "I've had enough of that for today."

"Is that so?" She put her hands on my chest and slid them down slowly. "Well, we don't have to talk if you don't want to…"

She stopped just above my groin and smirked up at me. I could already feel myself getting excited by the look in her eyes alone. When her lips were just about to touch mine, her phone rang and she smiled, backing away.

"Hey Donny," She spoke into the phone but licked her lips at me. "Yeah, I'll be right there," She hung up and kissed me on the cheek. "Gotta go, my ride's here."

"You are such a tease," I shook my head at her as she walked away smirking.

"Yeah, but you like it."

.

.

.

**Tori's POV**

A few hours after we were let out of school, I was sitting on my couch waiting for my new video to upload completely to the Slap. Beck was waiting on my staircase patiently to make sure I didn't have any problems while Cat had left a few minutes before.

The whole 'make me into a hamburger' video had turned out to be pretty fun. Andre and Robbie couldn't make it, but with Cat and Beck, we'd managed to have a great time.

When the upload was complete, the video started playing over and I heard Beck say "Jade's getting her new tattoo" in a way that felt like he was justifying why he was here with me and Cat. It was really unnerving.

"Hey Beck," I turned around and saw that he was now standing.

"Yeah?" He walked to the couch but didn't sit.

"Are we friends?" I felt like a loser for asking, but I had to.

"Yeah," He nodded and shot me a confused look. "Why?"

"No reason," I blew it off and changed the subject. "Come sit, we'll find funny Youtube videos."

"I…should probably get going," He checked his watch like he was late for something.

"Do you have plans?" I asked because I'd asked earlier and he said no, not all day. I wondered what could have come up between then and now, but knew what it was; or who it was.

"Not exactly," He admitted but still hesitated.

"Come on," I patted the seat beside me enticingly until he shrugged and gave in, sitting down next to me. "Have you seen the baby who went the dentist video?" He shook his head and I knew where to start.

Almost an hour later, we were still finding hilarious videos on the internet, laughing at the viral sensations until our stomachs hurt. After the video of Charlie biting the little boy's finger, I set my laptop down to get us some cocoa and realized something.

This was the first time Beck and I had really hung out by ourselves…and I liked it. Not necessarily in a romantic way, but just as friends I enjoyed his company. I brought back our cocoa and noticed he seemed at ease here.

"Beck?"

"Hmm?" He responded after a sip of cocoa.

"Why don't we ever hang out like this?" I posed the question and he seemed to think it over for a moment before coming up with the answer then pretending he didn't.

"I don't know," He shrugged and looked down at his phone.

"Is it Jade?" I tried not to sound spiteful when I said her name.

"I don't know…maybe," He shrugged again and I rolled my eyes. "It's not that she doesn't like you."

"It's just that she doesn't want us to hang out?"

"No, it's not that entirely either," Entirely? So that was part of it? He relaxed back on the couch to go on. "It's just…I don't really have a lot of time. To hang out like this."

"Because of Jade," It always came back to her.

"I guess," He responded much to my dissatisfaction. "But it sounds bad when you put it that way."

"How would _you_ put it?" I questioned, genuinely wanting to know.

"Jade and I…spend a lot of time together," He said with a nod. "Most of our time. And that's just how it is," He shrugged again and for a moment I hated his calm disposition.

"And you're okay with that?" With being cut off from society, completely isolated from anyone but her…is what I would've said if I didn't mind making things awkward.

"Well, yeah," He finally looked at me with an isn't it obvious expression. "I love her."

"So I've heard," I looked down at the mug in my hands just as Beck's phone vibrated like he was getting a call. I watched him look down as his phone with a smile then answer.

"Hey, I was just thinking about—," He was cut off abruptly by a shouting I could hear from my spot. "What? No, I wasn't doing anything we—it was just for the Slap! Jade…Jade…Jade!" He sat up straight, bringing him close enough for me to hear better.

"I leave you alone for two hours and you run off with TORI?" Jade was screaming into the phone so loud he had to hold his cell back a bit.

"No, it's not like that," Beck was reasoning from here. "Cat was here too, and we—,"

"More girls? Is that supposed to make me feel better?!"

"Jade! It was just a stupid request video for the Slap," Beck's voice raised a bit as I realized this night was probably over. "You were busy so I—,"

"Oh, so if someone had requested you fuck her, you would've done it?!"

"What?!" Beck was getting into it, standing up from my couch. "That's not even a little bit related!"

"I don't see the difference!" Jade's logic puzzled me. "If you want to break up, Beck, just let me know! I won't sit around waiting for you to embarrass me with shit like—,"

"Can we not do this over the phone?" Beck glanced at me as if he just remembered I was there; like he remembered I exist.

"Why the hell not?" Jade responded, still loud but breaking for a pause. "Where are you?"

Beck started walking towards my front door as if getting outside was the only way to stay alive. He mouthed the words I'm sorry to me and held up his hands like he was surrendering.

"Beck? Beck?!" Jade yelled when he didn't reply automatically.

"I'm just…out," He concluded as he backed towards the door.

"Beck, watch out for the—," My warning was too late as he backed over a cushion that we must've left on the floor. He slipped and hit the door, still managing not to drop his cell phone.

In a matter of seconds, I covered my own mouth as if their fight was any of my business and my speaking would make things worse. Still, though, he glared down at the phone then up at me, waiting for Jade to explode.

"Who. The Fuck. Was That?" She shouted loud enough to scare me. My eyes went wide as she continued with a slew of swear words in sentences I could no longer comprehend. All because of my Slap video? She was crazy.

"I'll see you later," Beck said to me, knowing Jade's rant would prevent her from hearing anything for now.

"Bye," I waved from my doorway and watched him leave, still holding the phone away from his ear. "Good luck," I wished him because it was all I could do.

Honestly, though, I don't think all the luck in the world could help him.

* * *

_**The end ish.**_

_**Maybe I just felt like things had been too happy for awhile lol**_

_**That sounds bad, but oh well.**_

_**I forgot to thank you all for getting this story over 100 reviews : )**_

_**I really do like to hear what you think and I super appreciate the fact that none of them have been outright mean. Seriously, that means a lot to me haha**_

_**Have a nice day!**_

_**And let me know if you have any suggestions or things you'd like to see : ) I think I'm straying a bit from exact episodes but it doesn't really bother me lol for example, I'd like to see how Bade would react in a bar or at a carnival, different things that come to mind I might do, you know? **_

_**I hope you do : ) **_


	13. Beck's Big Break (Part 3)

_**Well, that took forever.**_

* * *

**Jade's POV**

When Beck pulled up to his RV, I was waiting for him outside it. Originally I'd sat down on his steps but found myself too angry to sit. The longer he took to get here, the more pissed off I got.

He got out of his car and I could see him already putting his hands up like he knew I'd throw something at him. Unfortunately there wasn't anything good and hard nearby so I settled for pushing him as hard as I could when he was close enough.

"Jade—," His tone made me want to push him again. So I did.

"Don't 'Jade' me!" I shoved him further away. "You're a sick human being and a terrible boyfriend and I hope you—,"

"You're not even gonna let me explain?" His voice overpowered mine and I could see his blood start to boil. The twisted person in me liked it.

"Explain what?!" I shouted. "Why you had your hands all over that slut! Or why you felt the need to share it with the whole goddamn school!"

"Can we do this inside?" He lowered his voice and glanced back at his house where a light had gone on in the kitchen.

"No," I shook my head. "What's the problem? Don't want your mommy to see what an asshole you are?!"

"Jade," He said it again and I punched his arm this time. "Ow!" He whined and moved around me, going inside his RV despite my objections. He left the door open and I had no choice but to follow him in.

"I'm not done with this," I exclaimed when we were inside.

"I don't understand what you're mad about," He said, setting my whole body on fire with rage.

"You. Are unbelievable," I hated when he played dumb. "You went to Vega's house, practically humped her on camera—,"

"What?!"

"Practically humped her on camera!" I repeated, not letting him interrupt me. "Then hung out with her ALONE doing god knows what and lied to me about it!"

"It wasn't like that," He tried.

"And you don't see where I might be a little upset?!" I'd started to gesture wildly, feeling the argument consume me.

"If you're not even gonna listen to me then why are you here?" He asked and sparked a new flame. I grabbed the closest thing to me, his alarm clock, and wound my arm back.

"To do this!" I yelled as I chucked it at him. Sadly, he dodged it, only enraging me more. I picked up a frame that was next to the clock and got ready to pitch, but he moved quick, rushing towards me and holding my arms down at my sides.

"Jade!" He sounded more panicked now. That's better. "Let me explain." He looked at me desperately like if he could just make eye contact long enough, I would believe anything he said. No matter how much I denied it, I knew that it was always a possibility.

So I fought, of course. I wiggled, writhed, and squirmed as hard as I could but he was too strong. Mental note to interrupt his workout sessions; he was building muscle and I didn't like it. I used to be able to take him down in a matter of seconds.

"Fine!" I gave up the struggle before I dislocated my own arm. "Speak." I commanded.

"Tori invited everyone over to help record her new video for The Slap," He started and I hated this story already. "Andre and Robbie were busy but Cat and I weren't so we went over. That was it! We just made the video and hung out for a bit!"

"So Cat was there the whole time?" I questioned with as much attitude as I could muster with my arms pinned down.

"Well…," He looked off to the side and I couldn't stop my arms from fighting to get free and strangle him.

"Agh!" I felt like a mental patient with a human straight jacket on. "You stupid asshole, I—,"

"Cat was there for most of it!" He tightened his grip on my arms and kept going.

"What did you do after she left?"

"We just sat around and watched funny Youtube videos," He said with his best innocent shrug.

"How stupid do you think I am?!" I shouted and he winced at the volume. "Let me go!" At last, he obeyed and I pushed him once more.

"I don't think you're stupid," He sighed and I wanted to punch that pretty face of his. "Jade, Tori and I are just friends. Nothing happened and I—,"

"That's not true!" I screamed. "You had your hands all over her! God, you make me sick!" I shuddered at the memory of the video where he pawed at her stomach.

"It was just for the video!" He was getting weary from the fight, I could tell.

"Oh sure. First, it was just a scene for improv. Then, it was just for the musical. Now it's just a video! Don't you see what's happening? She wants you! And you're more than happy to go along with it."

"Jade…," He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I don't know what else to say." He sat down on his bed, defeated.

"I hope it was worth lying to me," I kept going. "Did you have fun sneaking around?"

"Yes," He surprised me with an answer.

"What?"

"Yes," He nodded and stood up. "I had fun. And I don't think it's healthy that you'd want to take that away from me."

"WHAT?!" I was seeing stars now, I was so mad.

"Jade, I'm allowed to have fun with people other than you."

"I…," I shook my head and suddenly felt out of breath. "I can't even look at you right now," I put my hand up and started walking towards the door.

"Don't leave things like this," He pleaded but I was already opening the door.

"I can't deal with this right now," I shook my head again and bolted. That was an argument I was not prepared for.

**Beck's POV**

"So we're just gonna stand here and not talk?" I asked Jade as we stood by my locker at the start of lunch. I'd picked her up for school and drove her here in total silence. During the classes we had together, she found an excuse to ditch me and go on ignoring me.

It shouldn't have surprised me that she didn't answer my question, and it didn't. But it pissed me off more than anything. If she were yelling or throwing things, I'd try to calm her down but she was just standing there; leaning against a row of lockers, staring down at her nails as if they were interesting.

"Jade." I could hear the edge in my tone and hoped she could too. If she did, she didn't show it. Instead, she tilted her head and played with the silver rings on her fingers. How am I supposed to calm her down if she's already calm?!

"Jade!" I kicked my locker shut and stood directly in front of her, close enough to hear her breathe. Her eyes flickered up to mine in an annoyed way that matched her stern expression. "You can't just ignore me like this."

She cocked her head to the side and I took this as 'Obviously, I can'. I rolled my eyes and stared down at her.

"Your eyes look blue today," I said softly rather than coming up with another retort. For a split second I saw her go soft; relaxing the way she did when we were alone. But as soon as it came, it was gone, and her cold stare returned.

She rolled her eyes and I sighed, this wasn't going to work.

"Okay," I started over. "Can you just yell or something? Let's be done with this!"

"You want me to yell?" She finally spoke.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "Yell, scream, punch me, anything! Just stop ignoring me!" Of course she didn't listen to me, only pushed herself off the locker and stepped aside of me, walking towards the café area.

"Jade!" I called after her and followed. "Come on, just talk to me." I held her arm lightly and made her look at me again. She wasn't as rash as people thought she was; if I could get her to listen, she'd be willing to talk it out.

"Beck," She sighed loud and slumped her shoulders. "I can't do this here, okay? I'm already having a bad day and I just don't have the energy."

"So why don't we…agree to disagree on the whole Slap video thing?" I tried.

"Hah," She huffed. "Bullshit."

"Alright," I abandoned that idea, knowing she'd shoot it down. "How about a time out?"

"A what?"

"A time out," I repeated. "We'll take a break from fighting, only until you feel better and we have time to talk."

"Beck," She rolled her eyes and pointed her finger threateningly at me. "I'm not a child, I don't need to—ouch!" She jerked her hand back and held the side of her thumb to her chest. "Stupid bee!"

"Let me see it," I urged as the bee flew away fast. She kept her arm to herself tightly until I reached forward and put my hand on her wrist. I watched her drop her guard and let me hold her hand in mine carefully to examine it.

"He got you good," I said quietly as I grabbed a napkin off the nearest table and dabbed it with water.

"Ow," She hissed at me when I brought it to her open wound.

"Shhh," I whispered and blew on the small cut softly. "Better?" I asked her, still holding her hand up to my lips. She nodded slightly and finally got a look at her; her expression had gone soft somewhere in the pain and she was staring up at her hand with a slight whimper.

The way her lower lip pouted out the tiniest bit made me forget about our entire fight. She noticed me looking and focused in on my eyes while my lips hovered right above her hand.

"So…," She exhaled. "A time out?"

"Yeah," I nodded and lowered her hand a little.

"Fine," She shook her head. "But I reserve the right to be mad later!"

"Deal," I nodded and kissed her hand lightly again. "Let's go eat?"

*Days Later*

**Tori's POV**

This week had been wonky. After Beck had rushed out of my house the other night in such a hurry, I assumed Jade would be spitting fire at me along with snarky comments about me being a home wrecker, but she didn't.

Instead, she just stole my pickle and looked away from me, avoiding me at all costs. I was waiting for her to explode, but all she did was sit relatively quietly and let Beck kiss her hand. They seemed to have made up so I let it go too; their problems are so not my responsibility.

A couple days later, after Beck had gone to his first day on set of the movie, Cat and I had plans to hangout after school. We were supposed to do mini makeovers with homemade facials and other primping things so we could feel like movie stars because we were going to be extras. I was just trying to decide what color I should paint my nails when Cat showed up to my locker with Jade in tow.

"Hey Tori!" Cat greeted in her typical cheerful fashion and Jade sort of nodded at me. "Jade's coming with us! Isn't that great?"

"Yeah…," I nodded slow and glanced at Jade's bored expression. "Just great. So I was thinking—,"

"What the fuck?" Jade cut me off sharply.

"What?" I heard my own aggravation. What had I done now?

"Not you," Jade muttered and I realized she wasn't looking at me, but over in the direction of the staircase. There, Beck was surrounded by about five giggling girls who we could hear fawning over his movie debut.

"Jade…," Cat's eyes were worried as she tried to get Jade's attention. It was too late though, even I could see the flames in her eyes. And for once, I was glad they weren't ignited at me.

"TIME IN!" She yelled in Beck's direction before storming over to him like she was going to war.

**Beck's POV**

"I can't talk to you when you're like this!" I was raising my own voice at Jade while she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "You're not even listening to me anymore."

"Oh yes I am," She looked wild when she got this mad. "It's not my fault all your excuses are bullshit."

"I'm confused," I put my hands up.

"Figures," She retorted.

"Are we fighting about the thing with Tori or those girls that were talking to me about the movie?"

"'Talking'?!" She repeated, making my words seem stupid. "You mean those sluts trying to get on your good side? Trying to get into your pants like their lives depended on it?! How can you—,"

"Hold on," I worked to keep my volume steady, hoping it would stabilize hers. "This isn't the first time girls talk to me like that, so why is it such a big deal now?"

"It's such a big deal because we're in the middle of a fight!" I could see her fighting the urge to push me, and was glad she did; those shoves hurt. "Girls like that can smell a relationship in trouble from a mile away!"

"You think our relationship is in trouble?" I know it wasn't the point of her statement, but it was all I heard.

"Yes!" She shouted then looked away and shook her head. "I mean…I don't know. We can't even finish an argument anymore, what does that say about us?"

"It says we love each other enough to know when we need space," I took a step towards her. We were in our 'secret' janitor's closet, which was relatively spacious, but she'd backed herself into the corner; literally. "Jade, taking a break from the fight wasn't me giving up, I just thought we should calm down before either of us said something we'd regret. I don't think we're in trouble. Not even a little bit."

"Good," She'd lowered her voice significantly and nodded. "I know that and you know that, but the second those bitches get word of the slightest problem between us, they're on you like—like—like I don't know what, but its fast."

"Jade, I don't even remember any of their names," I shrugged and braced myself for my next words; knowing I might regret them. "So about the thing with Tori…?"

"Ugh!" She rolled her eyes and kept a hard face on. "I don't understand why you don't get it! I don't want you spending time alone with her. That's all there is to it."

"Is this that 'I can only be friends with ugly girls' rule again?" I was careful not to say Alyssa Vaughn's name, knowing it'd set her off. "Because I resent that."

"Resent all you want!" She started building momentum in her arguing. "You try to dictate who I can hang out with so why can't I do it to you?"

"What?! Since when do I do that?"

"Since always!" Her cheeks flushed the more she yelled. "In the sixth grade, you told me not to play dodgeball on Billy Prescott's team because you didn't like him!"

"I was eleven!" My voice was peaking now.

"Fine!" She pushed me, but not hard. "Two weeks ago you got mad when I was studying with Andre."

"I wasn't mad," I knew she wouldn't believe me. I didn't even believe me.

"You practically dragged me out of the library when you saw us," She crossed her arms again.

"That was different."

"How?"

"Because Andre…looks at you," I hated how much I sounded like a jealous boyfriend right now.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know! Sometimes I think he's checking you out," I admitted. He was my best friend, but that didn't stop me.

"And you're telling me you haven't noticed Tori drooling over you like a dog in heat?"

"That's different," My voice betrayed me, sounding unsure.

"Why?"

"Because he's a guy!"

"Do you even hear yourself?" She asked. "At least I never lead Andre on with improv kisses and flirting," She wasn't yelling anymore, but it felt like she was.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. I hated being wrong just as much as Jade did, if not more. But this time, I think she's right.

"Alright," I nodded. "I get it. But I am allowed to have friends, Jade. And I can hang out with them even when you're not there."

"I know," She said and for a split second I saw her look insecure. "Can you just not do it with her? Alone. At night?"

"Okay," I nodded again, hearing how bad it sounded.

"Okay what?"

"Okay…I love you."

**Tori's POV**

"What about bubble gum pink?" Cat held up one of my nail polish bottles and a curious expression.

"I like it," I nodded and she set it down on my coffee table. "So when is Jade coming?" I asked so I could brace myself for her arrival. I'd known her long enough to know her mood would depend on how her conversation with Beck went.

"Umm I don't know," Cat shrugged, sliding off her flats to take the color off her toes. "She said Beck was taking her to eat then dropping her off here, but she didn't say where. Why? Do you miss her?" Cat beamed up at me expectantly.

"No," I answered too fast and she frowned. "Sorry."

"It's okay," She shrugged lightly. "You just haven't gotten to know Jade well enough."

"Umm, I think I have," I tried not to sound cynical. "Our personalities kind of don't mesh well."

"You'll see," Cat spoke with certainty. "Jade is the best friend you could ever have."

"Maybe," I stood up to close the curtains near my door. "Why do you like her so much?" I asked.

"She's my best friend," Cat spoke like it was obvious. "She's pretty and smart and she doesn't say mean things about me."

"Cat…?" Her last comment made her sound wounded. "Who says mean things about you?"

"I don't know," She shrugged lightly as she started painting her toenails. "People at school…people who don't even know me." I leaned near my front door, waiting for her to continue. "They say I'm stupid…and they don't I know, which kind of makes them stupid," She almost smiled at her own joke. "But not Jade. Jade always says things to your face. If she thought I was stupid, she'd tell me."

"But she hasn't," I nodded and found myself smiling. I didn't really know Jade, but I was a fan of anyone who protected Cat.

"Nope," Cat smiled and looked up at me. "So what do you think about the hot pink for my fingernails?"

"I like it," I nodded and glanced out the window when I heard Beck's car pull up to my curb. It's old engine made a loud purring noise I was starting to recognize.

I looked out and saw his car come to a stop before turning off. In a flash, Back jumped out and jogged to the passenger's side, opening the door for Jade. Her face was stoic, making me wonder if they really had made up like it seemed. If they did, shouldn't they both be happier?

She got out, donning her typical dark attire, and shut the door behind her but didn't move. She leaned against the car door as Beck did the same beside her. I wondered what they were waiting for until Beck moved in closer to her. I thought he might kiss her but instead he rested his head on her collarbone just below her ear and started talking.

I found myself inclining like it would help me hear as his lips kept moving. Jade's arms were crossed and she was looking unpleasant until something Beck said must have changed her mood. He was saying something inaudible that now made her lower her arms and smile in the faintest way.

He moved to stand up straight and seemed to ask her a question, waiting until she nodded to lean down and kiss her on the forehead. She pushed off his car and started up my walkway as Beck got back inside. I dropped the curtains and acted normal, then mildly surprised when I heard the doorbell.

"Jade, hi," I said as I opened the door. "Come in."

**Jade's POV**

"That's so gross," I commented as Tori, Cat, and I watched Trina pile her own homemade face mask.

"Why?" Trina asked. "You guys are doing it too," She pointed to the giant bowl of mixed ingredients we'd just finished stirring.

"Yeah, but Trina, ours is made with avocados and honey," Tori said as Trina's face dripped. "You know, normal stuff…yours is mostly mayonnaise."

"Just because my face mask hasn't been made commercial, doesn't mean it doesn't work," Trina sounded certain; and crazy. "You'll see, my skin is gonna glow."

"And smell," Cat noted as she sniffed the spoon Trina had used to mix her solution.

"Whatevs," Trina shrugged and walked away from us. We started applying our own masks until all of it was gone. Looking from Tori to Cat, I knew we must've looked just as ridiculous as Trina, with green goop covering us.

"I think I can feel it working," Cat was holding completely still and looking like she was trying to focus.

"I'm not sure you're supposed to feel anything," Tori told her. This afternoon hadn't been a total waste; surprisingly. I hadn't said much to Tori but she made Cat happy so I didn't start any kind of arguments with her; even though I was still a bit resentful about her and Beck being here the other night.

As we moved back to the living room and sat on her couches, I wondered where she and Beck had sat that night. I glanced over to her and watched her flip a few pages in a magazine; even with the layer of green stuff on her face, her cheek bones stood out to me. I hated that my mind went there, but couldn't help but wonder if Beck thought she was prettier than me.

"So where did you and Beck go eat?" Cat asked me from her spot on the floor. She was applying a clear coat of nail polish over the color on her toes and looking up at me expectantly.

"Umm…we got sushi downtown," I answered, feeling like that meal had been ages ago.

"Yum," Tori commented. "I love sushi, was it good?"

"Yeah," I nodded and felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was a text from Beck, of course.

_'What are you guys doing?'_ He asked.

'_Homemade facials'_ I replied, and imagined him chuckling at the idea.

_'Picture?'_ He requested and I rolled my eyes. I clicked the camera open on my phone and extended it in my arm to take a picture of myself. I looked pretty grotesque and kind of reminded myself of Frankenstein, but I knew he wouldn't care.

"Is that for the Slap?" Cat asked, noticing me posing on the seat above her.

"No," I responded and hit send on my phone.

"For Beck?" She concluded.

"Yeah," I nodded and looked to my phone as it buzzed.

_'Sexy ; )'_ Beck said and I laughed out loud.

"What did he say?" Cat asked, sitting up a bit.

"He said I look sexy," I told her and she giggled. I heard Tori laugh to and looked over to see her smiling.

"What were you guys fighting about?" Cat questioned and I hesitated to answer. If we were anywhere else, I'd tell her about it, but we were in Tori's house and Tori was sitting feet away, listening.

"Just something stupid he did," I tried to keep it vague. I wasn't kidding earlier when I told Beck that some girls could smell a relationship in trouble and loved to pounce on it. I don't know if Tori is completely one of those girls, but I knew she had a crush on Beck at one point or another.

And I'll be damned if I let it get any further than that.

**Tori's POV**

"Jade, can we talk?" I found myself saying to her the moment Cat walked out to use the restroom. She looked up from her cell phone and glared at me, almost making me regret asking.

"About what?" She answered and heaved with a sigh.

"Beck," I spoke his name and saw her tilt her head, probably wondering where this was going; so was I. I hadn't really thought it through, just knew that we had to do something about the mounting tension between us.

"Don't worry about Beck," She told me sternly.

"I'm not worried about him," I said, trying to sound as serious as I could with my face covered in avocado mix. "I'm worried about the group." She set her phone down and looked to me so I could go on. "If you and I can't find a way to get along, it's only gonna make things more awkward for everyone else."

"So what are you saying?" She shook her head at me, wanting me to get to the point.

"I'm saying, whatever problems you and I have…let's talk it out," I said with a gulp. "Now."

"Okay," She said and crossed her long legs. How did she manage to look threatening with these stupid masks on? I probably looked like Gumby. "I have a 'problem' with you hanging all over my boyfriend."

"Alright," I nodded, expecting that to be said. "And I have a problem with your attitude."

"Maybe I wouldn't give you so much attitude if you weren't constantly trying to undermine my relationship."

"What?" I heard my outrage. "I'm only trying to be a good friend to Beck."

"So you've never bad mouthed me to him?" She asked, and I swallowed hard; I had let my dislike for Jade show more than once when I was around Beck, but I didn't know he'd tell her. "Didn't think he'd tell me?" She practically read my mind.

"No," I spoke honestly. "I really didn't."

"Do you think that makes it okay?" She asked and I felt guilty. "Did you think Beck would agree with you and you and he would have some kind of secret to share? It doesn't work that way, Tori. Beck loves me. The sooner you get that through your head, the sooner we can all move on."

I hated that she'd turned the conversation around on me, but knew there was no way I could turn it back. The way I'd been acting around Beck was so not me, but something about him brought out my catty side.

"You're right," I nodded and watched her fight a smirk. "I haven't been a very good friend to you…"

"Which is why I really don't like to hang out with you."

"So if I stop doing…whatever it is I'm doing, we'll all be good?" I struggled to find the right words to compromise.

"I don't know about 'good'," She replied. "But it's a start…" She played with a piece of her hair and paused. "I don't…not like you, Tori…and I really do think you could be a good friend for Beck…but not if you're in it for the wrong reasons. I hate having to fend off girls all the time, especially when Cat really seems to like you."

"I like her too," I answered suddenly remembering all my friends' faces. Hollywood Arts wouldn't be what it was if not for Andre, Robbie, Beck, and Cat…Jade too, I suppose. "So let's call a truce?" I offered.

"I will…attempt to tolerate you," Jade said. "If you stop drooling over Beck."

"Deal," I nodded. Fair enough.

*Next day*

**Beck's POV**

"I did something," Jade said and I could recognize the guilty, sort of panicked look on her face. The first time I saw that look, we were ten and she'd just broken my telescope.

"What did you do?" I asked calmly. I'd been home all day since Tori'd gotten me kicked off the movie earlier today. Jade had gone home, leaving me to sulk a bit in my RV, but she'd come here a few minutes ago to tell me she 'did something'. I knew I should be worried.

"I did something…bad," She gave away and started shifted her feet nervously. She was standing in front of where I sat on my bed and looking around the way she did when she wasn't sure where to look.

"What is it?" I tried again. She was probably worried that I'd be mad, the suspense of not knowing what she was talking about was killing me.

"After Vega did that stupid stupid thing on set…I got mad," She started. "It's just that you earned that waiter part and it was a big thing for you. It's not fair that you lost it because of her."

"Jade…," I was starting to feel an unhappy ending coming. "What did you do?"

"I went to talk to the director…"

"And?"

"And…," She hesitated, stalling. "Things didn't go so well."

"Oh, man," I ran my hands through my hair a few times, just anticipating what could've happened. She was so unpredictable sometimes.

"It was his fault!" She immediately placed blame. "That asshole wouldn't even take two minutes to talk to me!"

"So what did you do?" I pressed.

"I…sort of threw a chair…," She said with a cringe. I looked at her, stunned until she went on. "And the chair sort of went through the glass wall of his office…"

"Oh, God," I had to stand, it was so bizarre.

"I'm not done," She said grudgingly. "His office was on a level and when the chair landed on the first floor it kind of…knocked over another wall."

"What?"

"It was fake, though!" She said as if that made it any better. "It was a set wall so it just fell back a bit…and pulled down some of the lighting."

"Jade…," It was unbelievable how much havoc she could wreak. "You're crazy."

"I know," She admitted. "But he wouldn't listen! I was only trying to help you and the way that prick was acting, he's lucky I didn't throw the chair at his head!"

"Then what happened?" I wanted to hear the end to the story.

"Then I was escorted out of the studios and banned from the set," She rolled her eyes as if that was just a minor issue. Her attitude made me chuckle and before long, I was laughing hysterically while she stared at me, confused. "What's so funny?"

"You," I said in between gasps and fits of laughter. "You just…you threw a chair!" I managed to get out before laughing again. I had to sit down, clutching my stomach as it hurt.

"I did," She nodded and gave me a small smile, letting out a giggle. She sat beside me and we laid back, trying to settle down. Awhile later we just laid still, until she turned to look at me. "I'd do anything for you."

"I know," I nodded and moved a hand to touch her cheek. "You kind of proved that today…" I grinned and she seemed to relax, not worried that I was upset anymore.

"I just…I love you so much," She held my hand on her cheek. "And I'd do whatever it takes to make your dreams come true. No matter how many bitchy actresses or friends who can't keep their mouths shut stand in the way." She finished with a smirk.

"It doesn't matter," I shrugged, suddenly realizing I didn't care about losing the waiter role. "Everything will work out. As long as I have you."

* * *

_**The end!**_

_**Soooo, sorry that took so long, idk what happened. I just got busy...then Cory Monteith died and I got sad. Then Talia Joy died and I got really sad. It was just a pretty lame week :/**_

_**But! At least we have stories to read to get our minds off things. **_

_**I hope you're doing well and that my story can help take your mind off any troubles you have, if only for a moment. Things will get better.**_

_**Have a nice day : )**_


	14. The Great Ping Pong Scam (Part 1)

_**Short, smutty chapter just to start things off ; )**_

_**Enjoy?**_

* * *

**Beck's POV**

The past few days with Jade had been blissful, like they usually were after a fight. It was like the calm before the storm, in reverse. We always seemed to be at peace immediately after an argument; peace that consisted of spending even more time than usual, laughing and being more affectionate than normal.

I think there was something about our fights that made us want to bask in the good parts of our relationship as long as possible. Whatever our reasoning, I loved it. Jade had spent the last week basically living in my RV, rarely leaving my side or letting go of my hand unless absolutely necessary.

"Jade…," I whispered down to her. "We have to get up," I said unwillingly. She opened her eyes and pouted her lower lip in response. Rather than move to sit up, she hugged my torso tighter, keeping me in place.

"No," She mumbled into my shoulder. We'd fallen asleep late last night but I'd somehow managed to wake up when my alarm went off. I'd shut it off, though, knowing she hated the noise it made, and preferred when I woke her up myself. I was exhausted though, and the feel of her naked body on mine made me want to forget about school and stay here with her all day.

"Mmm," I sighed and ran my fingers along her spine lightly. "You have a test in third period," I reminded her and she groaned.

"We'll make it by then," She concluded and shifted positions, tangling our legs further to make herself comfortable. I didn't fight her on it, just extended my arms around her fully and held on, letting myself drift off.

A couple hours later, though, my conscious was telling me that it was probably time to wake up. I propped myself up on my elbows, forcing Jade to wake as well. She mumbled something I couldn't make out and sat up fully beside me.

"What time is it?" She asked as she stretched her arms out above her, the blankets pulled up to her chest.

"Almost 9," I told her; her test wasn't until 10:30, but I knew she probably wanted to get ready first. Who knows how long that'd take. "How'd you sleep?"

"Mmm…," She yawned quietly and started to climb over me to get off the bed. "Good, you?"

"Great," I smiled when the blanket fell back and revealed her bare torso, then grinned as she hopped off, forgoing any cover altogether. I stared at her like I was watching a movie as she searched around my room for something; I didn't care to ask what, wanting her to take as long as possible to find it.

"Where's your laptop?" She finally asked, looking back at me. I pointed to a shelf behind her and watched her reach for it. It was kind of amazing that she didn't seem the least bit self conscious around me, roaming freely as if no one was here.

"What are you doing?" I forced myself to sit up as she opened my laptop and sat on my couch.

"Just checking to see if the video uploaded yesterday," She shrugged. "The service in your RV sucks." I nodded, agreeing. We'd stayed up yesterday editing a video for The Slap featuring a drive by acting exercise Sikowitz had made us do.

"Did it upload?" I asked, looking around for my boxers. I didn't mind walking around with as much tenacity as Jade, but I knew us both well enough to know that such tenacity would lead to something further; and we were already late as it is.

"Yeah," She nodded. "It already has four hundred likes," She informed me and closed the laptop, not bothering to see more.

"Four hundred?" I checked. "I don't even think I know that many people."

"But they all know you," She smirked, and stood up, putting my laptop back where it was. "I'm gonna take a shower," She said as she walked into my bathroom.

I looked around my room for my phone, trying to remember the last time I used it, when I heard the water go on. I was feeling around under my bed when my bathroom door opened. When I looked back at it, Jade was leaning against the doorframe looking at me expectantly.

"Aren't you coming?"

**Jade's POV**

The second I turned around I could hear Beck scrambling to his feet to get to me. I stood at the curtain of his shower, letting the steam build while he stripped off his boxers that were now on for some reason.

I gave him my most seductive look over my shoulder before stepping into the tub. Through the sheer type curtain, I could make out his silhouette just staring at me on the other side. The longer he took to get in, the more I wanted him to. Waking up together like we did always started my day off in an aroused mood.

When he finally pulled the curtain back and got in, I could see he was just as excited as I was. He looked me up and down like he was going to eat me, but didn't touch me, not yet; I hated and loved that he knew exactly how to tease me. The look in his eyes was primal, reminding me of a predator preying on its meal.

We both knew I was nobody's prey, though. I didn't wait for him to move, pouncing on him hard. He clutched my body to his as our lips connected, igniting the powder keg that was my sex drive.

With the shower on high above us, it was like kissing in the rain as the water drenched our hair and wet our lips as they moved. Unlike the rain though, the falling water's warmth made my body even hotter than it was with surrounding steam that was forming like fog.

I took a step back from him and unraveled his hold on me to reach for my body wash. I poured some on a small loofah and turned to face him. I knew he was watching so I put on a show, slowly spreading the bubbly foam all over my body. His mouth parted as I lathered my chest, making sure to move even slower than before, if he could tease, so could I.

But like me, he ran out of patience, and reached forward, putting his hands on my hips. He pulled me towards him aggressively, but move his hands up my sides gently as the water washed my body clear again.

He leaned down, kissing my neck leisurely like we had all the time in the world. I knew we didn't, but I didn't care; I wanted to take my time. I put the loofah in my hands to his chest, rubbing softly along his chest. He pulled back and watched me the same way as before while I spread the soap over his body.

Every time I did, the water washed it off, but I didn't stop. Eventually I dropped the loofah altogether and let my hands wander on him sensually. When I got to his abs, I almost giggled, realizing that they really were amazing, like I had in our slap video.

I dropped to my knees and kissed them, slowly trailing lower and lower. I looked up to see the corners of his lips pulling upwards, like he was thinking about the slap video too. He kept a hand on the back of my neck and kept watching as my lips traveled down just above his erection.

Before I got any closer, though, he pulled my up by my shoulders, and walked me backwards to the other side of the shower. I could tell he'd been holding back, trying to pace himself, but couldn't anymore.

Once my back was to the wall, he reached down and pulled my leg up around him. I let him, wrapping it around him and pulling him closer to me. In a second, he was pushing inside me and taking advantage of our position. I heard him exhale deeply near my neck as he pulled out of me slowly, our soaking bodies making it easier for him to thrust back in.

"Ohh," I let out a moan I'd been keeping in as he kept up a steady rhythm. He sunk his teeth into my neck, biting into me roughly. My body flared as the pain from my neck and the pleasure building overwhelmed me in flashes that made my vision blur. "Fuck!" I was trying to contain myself, hating to be the first to succumb to the gratification, but I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

I could tell he was close too; his rhythm starting to get faster and his breath uneven and hot on my collarbone. The more he gave, the more I wanted as I arched my back and gripped his hips as hard as I could to feel him deeper.

"Ah, Beck…" My voice shook, as I gave one last attempt to tease him. He jerked up from my neck at the sound of his name and looked at me wildly. I knew him even better than he knew me and there was nothing he got more excited about than the way I said his name.

He responded with a low grunt that I'd never admit I loved, and bent lower to grip my other leg. He lifted me up on him, gaining all the power and using it to pump into me mercilessly. I held on to him tighter and tighter, my nails digging further into his back with each swift motion we made.

We came in long, drawn out strides; me, losing all control, screaming his name more times than I can count, and him, moaning in deep sounds, trying to breathe through it. When we finished, he didn't put me down, just leaned me back against the wall and rested his head in the crook of my neck.

The water had started to get cold, but we didn't mind, just let the cold stream cool our heated bodies down. When his ragged breathing calmed itself, he set my legs down gently, letting me stand on my own.

His eyes looked glazed over and he wore a lazy smile that beamed down at me. He leaned down and gave me a soft kiss, too quick for me to respond to before he turned back towards the water to wash his hair.

"We should probably get going," He said to me over his shoulder. "We have ping pong practice today."

* * *

_**My mind was totally in the gutter today, but I hope you rolled with it. **_

_**As always, I'm up for suggestions.**_

_**Let me know what you think : )**_


	15. The Great Ping Pong Scam (Part 2)

_**Hi!**_

_**I'm sorry it's been awhile. A friend of mine got in a really bad car accident and I've been spending most of my time in a pretty dull hospital : / With shifty wifi lol**_

_**I only wanted this chapter to be two parts but this was the half I'd written awhile ago and I didn't wanna make you wait any longer.**_

_**SO I really hope you like it and I'll try to update as soon as possible : )**_**  
**

* * *

**Beck's POV**

"Come on, you agreed to talk to me," Andre's voice was starting to sound like a whine. "You gotta be honest."

"Yeah, but I didn't think this was gonna be a full on interview," I defended my silence. We were in Tori's living room, Tori and Andre on the couch across from me, making me feel like they were a panel of judges.

Andre had cornered me earlier today to ask if he could talk to me about my relationship with Jade. I was skeptical, of course, knowing he had never taken an interest in us before, but he claimed our last Slap video had sparked his inspiration for a song he had to write.

He said he and Tori were supposed to come up with a love song but had been lacking motivation until he saw our video…which was weird to me, considering Jade had done her manly voice and mostly talked about my abs. Whatever the case, Jade had been called out of school to go shopping with her mom so our ping pong practice was cancelled for the day.

I told them I'd help as long as I had the power to veto any questions I didn't want to answer. Which is what I was thinking about doing now, but they didn't seem to want to let me.

"It's a simple question," Tori shrugged, agreeing with Andre as they stared me down. "Why do you love Jade?" She repeated.

"I don't think she'd want me to talk about this with you," I avoided answering again. True, Jade didn't like to publicize too much about us, but it was more like I didn't want to tell them. What if they didn't understand? Or what if they did and suddenly realized how special Jade is. I can hear myself getting selfish, but she's mine…and I don't have any particular interest in sharing her.

"Okay, fine," Andre accepted this and moved on. "Tell me about your first kiss," He requested and stared up, a pen and pad ready in his hand.

"How is this supposed to help again?" I asked and they sighed in unison.

"I'm just trying to get to know you as a couple," Andre explained and Tori crossed her arms. "And see if I can use it to help me write this song."

"Alright," I ran a hand through my hair and shrugged. "Well, our first kiss is debatable."

"Of course it is," Tori almost rolled her eyes. They should've known most things weren't simple with Jade.

"I just mean that Jade and I disagree on when it really was," I explained, and they kept blank faces till I went on. "I say it happened when we were 10…"

"Don't forget the flashlight," Jade was calling up to me. I'd been standing on the step ladder in my garage, getting supplies for our latest endeavor; a fort we'd built in her backyard. "And the tape!"

"I won't, I won't," I muttered down to her as I gathered everything she'd ordered in my arms. I climbed down to the bottom, where she took half the things I carried and started walking away.

I followed her into her yard, a spacious land of grass with low hung trees towards the back. Of course Jade had wanted to build the fort back there, where it was creepiest; especially now, at night, with the lights from her house too far away to do any good.

We retreated inside our clubhouse, built with clean sheets and other tools she'd taken from her house. It was small, just big enough for the two of us to fit with some space between us, but we loved it because it was ours.

Our parents' couldn't come in and boss us around; we were free to be ourselves inside it. Which is what we'd been doing for most of the night. We'd read from our favorite books, put together a puzzle, and sang along to the songs on the radio.

"Beck," Jade had said my name in a strange way. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," I nodded and pushed my floppy hair back. It was weird that she'd ask for permission to do anything, especially talk.

"Have you ever kissed a girl before?" She asked in the shiest I'd ever heard her voice go. I looked up at her curiously, her hair loosely curled and held back with a light pink bow I was sure her mother chose for her.

"No," I'd thought she was crazy, but then started to get curious myself. "Have you ever kissed a boy?" She shook her head and I couldn't explain why, but I started looking at her lips. "Do you wanna try?" The idea came to me without any thought behind what it would mean.

"Maybe," She tilted her head and stared at me. "Do you know how?"

"Yeah," I nodded and for some reason she didn't doubt me. I'd seen people kiss in enough movies that I thought I could do it by myself. She scooted forward an inch and I knew she wanted to try, then realized I kind of did too.

"Come closer," I instructed her and she did, until our knees were touching and our chins were inches apart. I looked up at her big blue eyes, illuminated by the flashlight in my hands and took a deep breath. "Put your lips like this," I puckered mine and she mimicked me.

I leaned forward, closing the space between us and made our lips touch lightly. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before, making my stomach jump, but in a good way. I don't remember who pulled back first, but I'll never get the image of her smile right after out of my mind.

"Awww," Tori's girly sound made me go back to reality and the room surrounding me. "That's so sweet."

"Thanks," I smiled at the memory and sent Jade a quick text before I had to answer another question. I knew she probably wouldn't be able to reply with her mom driving her crazy all day, but I could wait.

"Yeah, yeah," Andre was less impressed. "That's really cheesy with all that boy next door stuff, but it doesn't really inspire romance."

"It might help if you told me what you're looking for," I offered. I really did want to help but what do I know about writing songs, acting was my calling.

"Okay," He clapped his hands together. "The thing about your video that got to me was when you guys were layin there before the drive by thing."

"That was really cute too," Tori noted, making a gushy face.

"Yeah, but it was something Jade said," He specified and I tried to think back to that day before he went on. "She said 'tell me you love me'. Remember?"

"Of course," I nodded assuredly. "She says that all the time."

"Really?" Tori seemed puzzled by this and I wondered if I had said too much.

"Why?" Andre asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I never questioned it." She could ask me as many times as she wanted, I'd always say it to her.

"Why do _you _think she asks?" Andre posed the question and I really had to think.

"Maybe…," My mind raced with options. I knew Jade very well, but some things with her were inexplicable to me. "Maybe because when it comes to our relationship, she's always been optimistic…and even when there's nothing else to say or if we're fighting or something, if we can get back to the only thing that matters, the fact that we love each other…we'll make it."

I looked up to see Andre scribbling who knows what down on a notepad while Tori retained that starry eyed look that most girls get during the end of a romantic comedy. Jade had told me before that my speeches could make me sound like a crazed philosopher that needs to stop over thinking things, but I probably didn't believe it till now.

"So are we done here?" I asked, eager to get home in the hopes Jade would be there soon.

"Almost," Andre put a hand up to keep me seated. "Just a couple more things." He said but kept writing, like if I left, he'd forget it all.

"You really love her, don't you?" Tori said and I nodded. I know I'd told her that before but I'm not sure she thought I meant it till now. "So you think she's perfect?" She looked like she was trying to wrap her head around the idea of someone thinking Jade was.

"No," I shook my head and she fake gasped.

"Don't let Jade hear you say that," She kidded around and I was kind of glad that she seemed to understand Jade and I better. Maybe it would make it easier for Jade to get along with her.

"She knows," I laughed it off, while Andre scribbled away. "She's flawed, but I still love her…isn't that better than thinking she's perfect?"

Jade's POV

"It's perfect!" My mother exclaimed at my reflection. "Smile, honey!" She said in a high pitched squeal.

We were both staring at the dress I wore in the mirror; her, gushing and trying to pull my hair up, me, standing propped like a doll. I'd tried on so many gowns that I was starting to feel like a mannequin so faking a smile for her didn't even feel like much more work.

"Don't you just love it?" She asked me excitedly without waiting for a reply. "Oh it's absolutely perfect." Her sigh was sickening, it was easy to look flawless when my reflection looked like a stranger.

"Yeah, mom," I nodded, knowing the quicker we agreed on a dress, the sooner we got out of here. "It's great."

"Oh!" A light bulb went off in her head. "I saw some heels in the window that would look just divine with this dress." She said before leaving the dressing area of the fancy boutique we were in.

I let myself breathe as she scurried out of the room and frowned at myself in the mirror. The dress wasn't actually that bad now that I looked at it. It just wasn't my style. It was white and strapless, fitting snug on my torso then puffing out like Cinderella's wedding gown.

My mother had laced it up so tight I could barely breathe, but I was glad to be done with the entire ordeal. She'd pulled me out of school against my will to come find a dress for some stupid purity ball she claimed my father wanted to take me to.

If you ask me, she was just dying for an excuse to take my dad's mind off her latest tryst with her tennis instructor. Of course, she never asked me. Either way, my parents had bribed me with a new credit card, money for clothes, and were even talking about getting me a car all for one night at a stuffy country club; I'd be a fool not to accept.

It might seem shallow, but it was the way our family worked; no one did anything nice unless they were guaranteed something in return. And if my dad really did want to go…well that would just be an unexpected bonus.

I stepped off the horrid pedestal I was posed on and walked to my bag on a nearby chair. My mother threw a fit any time I even glanced at my phone, but I was free for a few moments now. I took it out of my bag and smiled to myself at the text I had from Beck.

'Remember our first kiss?'

That was random. I was about to reply when my mother waltzed back in, holding a pair of creamy white heels with enough straps to confuse my eyes.

"Oh, Jade," She shook her head at me immediately. "Put that thing away and try these on." I took them from her and obeyed silently but she wasn't done yet. "Honestly, you kids and your cell phones these days, you'd think you've forgotten how to have a real conversation."

"It was just Beck," I told her as if it would stop her. She seemed to like Beck as much as she liked any person so I thought it might make a difference.

"And you two," Her tone told me it didn't matter. "Always texting or calling or twittering each other," I tried not to laugh as she ranted on. "As if seeing each other every day isn't enough."

"It's not," I shrugged as she bent down to fix the mess of the straps I'd made on the shoes. She just looked up at me and rolled her eyes.

"You two could benefit from some separation," She said, making me roll my eyes now. "Make other friends, spend time apart."

"Like you and dad?" I suggested and felt her hands stop moving below me. She was making a face at me that told me that was the wrong thing to say. I knew it might've been, but I can't control what I say when people start challenging my relationship with Beck; it was like a reflex to snap back defensively.

"Try walking," She said, dropping the subject completely. I did as I was told and took a few steps before she stopped me, criticizing my posture and foot placement. We practiced my walk for almost an hour before she got a business call and sent a cab for me.

By the time it took my home, it was after dark and my feet were killing me, not to mention the migraine my mother had given me. Apparently I'd never be a runway model, who knew?

I was home alone so when I got to my room and threw my things down on the floor, I was beyond startled when someone grabbed me from behind, covering my eyes with one hand and wrapping the other arm around my waist.

"Guess who?" I recognized his smell and touch before he even spoke.

"Hmm…," I played along, running my hands up his arm as if trying to figure it out. "Cat?"

"No," He chuckled near my ear and I realized how much I missed him in the short time we'd been apart. My mother was crazy. "Guess again."

"Is it…," I reached back and felt his fluffy hair lightly. "Andre?" He released me instantly and turned me around to face him.

"That's not funny," He said with a pout and I laughed.

"It really is," I nodded before giving him a long overdue kiss. "What are you doing here?" I asked, wondering how he always seemed to know when I needed him most.

"I missed you," He said simply and I knew he'd think my mom was crazy too. He led me to my bed and sat down beside me, holding one of my hands in two of his. "How was the shopping?"

"Ugh," I rolled my eyes and threw myself back to lie down.

"That bad?" He made a sympathetic expression.

"Worse," I frowned and he leaned down to peck my cheek.

"What can I do to make your night better?" He asked.

"You're already doing it," I closed my eyes and relaxed, then thought of something else. "…and you can take my boots off?" I waited for his response and smiled when I felt him unlacing my shoes a moment later.

"Only because you had a rough day," He said sweetly as he knelt down to take them off. I sat up and watched him, wondering how I got so lucky when my phone buzzed in my pocket. "Who is it?" He asked as I read my texts.

"Cat," I answered. "She sent me picture of the new guy she's talking to."

"Does he go to Hollywood Arts?" He asked, sitting back up on the bed with me.

"I don't think so," I replied to Cat and put my phone away, not interested in anyone that wasn't here right now. "How was ping pong practice?"

"We cancelled it," He shrugged and took my jacket off for me. "How could we go on without our captain?"

"Hah," I responded. "Did you make reservations for our dinner this Friday?" I looked forward to this meal every year, the food was so good.

"Yeah," He nodded, and pulled my covers back. I shrugged off my jeans and assumed he was spending the night. "Oh, there's one more thing…we might have a problem."

"What happened?" I sighed as I got up to wash my face. He followed me to my bathroom and explained what I'd missed, besides that test.

"Tori found out about the 'ping pong team'" He grimaced, knowing I wouldn't like it.

"Ugh," I groaned. Just when I was starting to not hate her, she found a way to pester me. "And?"

"And…," He stalled as I dried my face and started brushing my teeth. "She wants to join." I spit out my toothpaste for effect and he laughed. "It won't be that bad, I thought you two were getting along better now?"

"I guess," I rinsed out my mouth and sighed. "That doesn't mean I want her to be on the team."

"We're not even a real team, though," He pointed out as we walked back to my room.

"Yeah, but we all did something not exactly legal," I said as I pull my shirt off. "And Tori is such a goody two shoes, what if she rats us out?"

"Do you really think she'd do that?" He questioned as I found shorts and a tank top for me to sleep in.

"I don't really know her well enough," I admitted. "Do you?"

"No," He shook his head. "So you wanna keep her out?"

"Yes," I shimmied off my underwear and unhooked my bra, noticing him staring at me while I did. "Is that okay with you?" I asked, posing slightly to wait for his response.

"Absolutely," He nodded slowly, staring at my naked body with a dumb smile. "That's what I thought," I put my pajamas on and he kept the dumb smirk on his face. "So what'd you do today?" He followed me into my bed and sat up so we could still talk.

"Helped Andre write a song," He told me and I was a little surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah," He laid himself down with his head on my lap. "Well, kind of. He said I was his inspiration," He moved my hands to play with his hair and closed his eyes.

"That sounds…kind of weird," I said and he smiled as I ran my fingers through his smooth locks of hair.

"It was," He yawned, making me mimic him. I leaned my head back and rested my eyes as he went on. "I think he just wanted to get a different perspective about…" And that was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

* * *

_**The end! For now, I promise.**_

_**Let me know what you think but don't be mean D :**_

_**BUT**_

_**On the bright side of life: did you guys see all the tweets about a possible Victorious Finale? I almost died haha**_

_**And also, I got tickets to see Ariana Grande in September so yay ; D**_

_**Again, sorry it took so long but thanks for reading! **_

_**P.s. I heard Pieces of Me by Ashley Simpson the other day and it soooo reminded me of Bade lol doesn't it?**_


	16. The Great Ping Pong Scam (Part 3)

_**Hi : )**_

_**Sorry this took longer than usual : /**_

_**Something about this time of year just makes me sad**_

_**But I hope you're doing well : )**_

* * *

**Beck's POV**

"I gotta go," Jade said, breaking our kiss grudgingly.

"Stay," I leaned forward to kiss her again and she let me, only to pull away a moment later.

"I can't," She pouted and kissed me quick again. "If I'm late to class one more time, they might call my parents."

"What if you miss class altogether?" I tried to sound seductive as I pulled her waist closer to me. We were in the janitor's closet near our lockers, killing time during lunch when we happened to get carried away.

"Mmm," She mumbled against my lips. "Then they _have_ to call my parents." She said as she pushed off of me and picked her bag up off the floor. "Don't give me that look," She warned and I reeled in my lower lip from its pout.

"Sorry," I shrugged and smiled.

"Not all of us have a free period to waste," She teased and moved back to me, running her hands through my hair.

"It's not free, it's a study period," I corrected and she rolled her eyes.

"Same thing," She shrugged. "Do me a favor? Check the hall to make sure Vega isn't there before I leave?"

"Huh?" Her request was a bit odd, even for her.

"She's still hounding me about the ping pong team," She made an irritated face.

"Is it really such a big deal?" I asked and got the death stare in return. "I mean, yes, I'd love to check the hallway for you."

"Thanks," She smiled sweetly and waited for me to clear the hallway for her before stepping out. "I'll see you afterschool?"

"At practice," I nodded and she kissed me goodbye and walked away. I brushed my hair back and straightened my clothes out while making my way to the library for study hall. I'd slept like a baby last night at Jade's, so I felt too energetic to sit and read for an hour.

"Hey, Beck," I heard Tori whisper yell to me from a table in the middle of the library. "Over here," She waved me over and I sat down beside her. "Where were you at lunch?" She asked. "We missed you."

"Oh," I took my backpack off to get settled. "Jade and I were hanging out."

"Ahh," She nodded as if it all made sense in some secretive way. "Speaking of Jade, do you think you could give me her number?" I glanced at her to see her trying to fake an innocent smile. Hers was good, but years of spotting Jade's fake smile had trained me well.

"For what?"

"I have a homework question…," She gulped.

"What subject?" I asked and she gave a big shrug and slumped in her seat.

"Fine! It's not about homework," She stated the obvious. "She stonewalls me in person, and stopped replying to me on The Slap. I really need to talk to her about the ping pong team!"

"Shhh," The librarian shushed her as she passed us.

"Why do you care so much about the team?" I asked in a hushed tone. Unless you knew what it really was, it sounded kind of lame.

"Because you're all on it," She explained with a slight frown. "And I'm not. And I just thought we were all friends now…"

"We are," I tried to sound reassuring. "That doesn't mean we have to do all the same stuff."

"But I'm the _only one_ who's not on the team," She wore a sorrowful expression.

"If it means that much to you," I sighed. "I'll try talking to Jade."

"Really?!" Her expression did a one eighty.

"Shhh!" She was disciplined again by the librarian.

"Sorry," She waved to her and looked back at me excitedly. "Really? Beck, that would mean so much to me."

"There's no guarantee she'll listen," I left a disclaimer.

"But still," Tori sounded hopeful. "It's better than nothing. Which is where I am right now."

"Trust me," I said. "Jade is just being protective."

"Of ping pong?" She didn't believe it.

"Of her friends," I shrugged and took out a notebook to pretend I was doing some work.

"She doesn't really strike me as that type," Tori half rolled her eyes and brought out her own school supplies.

"She is," I nodded.

"I wouldn't know," She shrugged.

"Let me tell you a story."

**Tori's POV**

"About what?" I responded, waiting for Beck's story. I was beginning to like when he told me stories about him and Jade. I wasn't sure if I just liked that he and I were becoming actual friends, though.

"When I moved to L.A.," He began. "My parents spent everything they had on our house and the trip down here. My mom never worked and my dad's business was still starting up so money was pretty tight."

"What does this have to do with Jade?" I interrupted. Not that I mind hearing about Beck's childhood.

"I met Jade the first month I lived here," He said. "We were eight and she was fearless."

"Wow," I couldn't help interrupting this time. "Eight year old Jade…" The image in my head was a pale, black clad little girl wearing a scowl. "Yikes."

"She was adorable," He insisted. "But that's not the point."

"Right," I nodded. "She was fearless, what does that mean for an eight year old?"

"It means…she wasn't afraid of anything or anyone," He had the faintest smile and I wondered what he was picturing.

"So basically how she is now?" I pointed out.

"You could say that," He nodded. "Anyways, we played together all that summer and even had the same class when school started. It was this stuff private school my parents wasted their money on for me, and it was pretty obvious I didn't fit in there."

"I know the feeling," I said. "So why did they make you go?"

"It was supposed to be a really good school," He shrugged. "And it was…we just hated it."

"We?"

"Me and Jade," He continued. "We thought the teachers were mean and the kids were tools."

"Not to sound rude," I interjected. "But I really have to read this book for English, so if there's a point you could kind of speed up to….?"

"Sorry," He held up a hand. "So one day, our art teacher was giving us this list of supplies we needed for the next day and she says to me 'don't worry, Beck, we'll figure something out for you' because she knew I couldn't afford the stuff on the list."

"Aww," I tried not to pout, but couldn't help myself. The image of a sad mini Beck in my mind was too much for me.

"Yeah," He nodded. "Then after class, some of the kids kind of started to pick on me on the playground."

"Oh my gosh," I said. "What were they doing?"

"It wasn't that bad," He downplayed. "I mean, I can say that now, but at the time, I was really upset. They just kept saying stuff about how poor I was and how I could have their left over lunches if I was hungry."

"I hate them," I decided.

"I did too," He went on. "So there I was, being taunted by little rich kids in front of the swings when Jade walks up. She yells at the top of her lungs for them to mind their own business and even kicked this guy in the shins when he wouldn't leave."

"Oh my gosh," I said in a happier tone. "That's awesome!"

"Shhhh," The librarian was in front of our table now. "Miss Vega, study hall is for studying, not gossiping."

"I'm sorry," I apologized again. "I'll be quiet." She walked away and I looked to see Beck stifling a smile. "Shut up," I play hit him. "And keep going."

"That was it," He shrugged. "Those kids never bothered me again and Jade became my best friend."

"I see," I nodded. It was a great story, but I had forgotten why he was telling it to me already.

"The thing is," He wasn't done. "I wasn't brave enough to stand up for myself at the time to stand up for myself and Jade knew that. It's in her nature to protect the people she cares about. That was my point."

"Uh huh…," I took this all in. "I guess I can see that..."

"But?" He knew one was coming.

"But, not with me," I shrugged. "I don't think she considers us friends."

"I do," He surprised me.

"Really?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "She's warming up to you."

"Or thawing," I said as the bell rang for our next class.

"Maybe," He chuckled as he stood up to leave. "But still, that's something, isn't it?"

.

.

.

.

**Beck's POV**

"What's wrong?" I asked in a low volume near Jade's ear.

"Nothing," She answered, but I didn't believe her. She'd been acting kind of distant the whole ride over to the restaurant, and now that we were seated and eating, she wasn't exactly talkative.

"Right," I said sarcastically. "So how about the truth this time?" I smiled as she rolled her eyes at me and leaned in a bit closer.

"I got into a fight with my parents just before you picked me up today," She admitted. "Happy?"

"Of course not," I told her. "What was it about?"

"I don't even know," She rubbed her forehead, frustrated. "She thinks we spend too much time together or something. She was just looking for a reason to bother me."

"You really think so?"

"I really don't care," She smiled and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Tell me you love me."

"I—,"

"What the hairballs?!" Sikowitz interrupted, looking bewildered at the checkbook.

.

.

**Jade's POV**

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this," I was shaking my head angrily as Cat unzipped my dress and Tori stood in front of me, looking smug. This was the last thing I needed today.

"It's your fault I'm not already dressed nice," Tori said as she took off her blue team jacket.

"Oh, I don't know," I said while sliding the dress off, along with my shoes. "Your outfit isn't that bad. I bet you can get away with performing in it, just flash those cheekbones."

"If you love my outfit so much, I hope it you enjoy wearing it," She said, tugging her jeans off, while Cat giggled between us.

"Why couldn't you take Cat's dress?" I complained and Cat pouted at the idea.

"You're kidding, right?" Tori said as she pulled my dress up her bony legs. "Cat's tiny, her dress would fit me like a t shirt. Zip me up, would you?" She asked and Cat complied.

"This day just keeps getting worse and worse," I mumbled to myself as the door opened with a slight knock.

"Everybody decent?" Beck asked from outside the women's restroom we were changing in.

"Yeah," I nodded, receiving strange looks from Tori and Cat probably because I hadn't even started getting dressed in Tori's wretched clothes.

"Hey, guys," Beck walked in and came towards me. "Tori, Andre said he's waiting for you. He wants to check with you about the key of the song or something."

"Okay," Tori said as she flipped her hair. "How do I look?"

"Fine," Beck replied with a shrug that I knew was meant for me to see. Tori and Cat left the small restroom and he came closer to me. "And by fine, I mean, nowhere near as great as you looked in it," He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead.

"You're just saying that," I rolled my eyes but loved that he was trying to make me feel better. "She looked pretty good in it."

"Not really," He shook his head and leaned in to kiss me. And just like that, all the problems, big and small, went away. It didn't matter that I was half naked in a women's restaurant, Beck was here and everything was going to be alright. Maybe not now, but someday.

.

.

**Beck's POV**

"Is this…?" Jade was looking at me suspiciously as Tori and Andre sang the song I knew to be written for us.

"Is this what?" I played dumb.

"The song you helped Andre write?" I was surprised she remembered that, considering she fell asleep towards the beginning of that story the other night.

"Maybe," I shrugged and kissed her lightly. I wasn't sure she like the song, but the more they sang, the bigger she smiled.

"I love it," She turned to me and grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," I moved a bit closer so she heard me loud and clear. "I love you."

* * *

_**The end, for now : )**_

_**Let me know what you think?**_

_**Aaaaand don't be cruel : ) **_


	17. Cat's New Boyfriend

_**Hi!**_

_**I love this pace much more, don't you? Haha**_

_**So this chapter is dedicated to the Cade friendship : D**_

_**Enjoy? : )**_

_**Also, the song used is "The One Who Really Loves You" by Mary Wells ; )**_

* * *

**Beck's POV**

"Wanna go feel Andre's foot some more?" Jade asked me after Tori left the blackbox theatre. Oddly enough, that sounded like fun.

"Yeah," I nodded and started walking towards the café where the kickback was being held. Halfway there, though, Jade came to a halt, and turned around to face me.

"Shoot," She snapped her fingers and looked as if a light bulb went off in her head. "I forgot about Cat's song."

"Oh, that's right," I nodded, having forgotten too. Jade was singing backup for Cat on a song tonight. "When is that happening?"

"Like half an hour," Jade said as she held the watch on my wrist up for her to see. "I should go find Cat."

"Isn't Tori singing with you guys?" I remembered and Jade nodded with an eye roll. "That's gonna be awkward…"

"Tell me about it," She sighed and took out her phone. "I'm calling Cat…" She said and waited while I assumed it rang. In the mean time, I wondered what kind of costumes they'd be wearing, seeing as Cat and Jade had drastic taste differences. "Hello? Cat? Cat what's wrong?" Jade was saying into her phone with a confused expression. "Tori did what?...well are you sure? I mean maybe…okay, okay where are you? I'll be right there." She said before hanging up.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know," Jade shrugged. "I couldn't really understand her, something about Tori and Daniel in the hallway. I'm going to meet her, I'll see you after okay?"

"Yeah, of course," I agreed; no way I was standing in between Jade and her best friend. "You're sleeping over, right?"

"Yeah," She nodded and kissed me on the cheek. "See you in a bit." She waved and left me alone in the hall, but only briefly. As soon as I took a step back towards the café, I felt someone grab my arm.

"Beck?" Tori was standing next to me, looking like a lost dog. "Have you seen Cat? I can't find her anywhere!"

"No, I haven't," I shrugged. "Jade was going to meet her then get ready for the show. Shouldn't you be—,"

"The show!" She slapped her forehead. "I completely forgot about Cat's song. How am I gonna…oh my god," Her face fell as her shoulders slumped down.

"Hey, hey," I put my arm around her in as comforting a way as I knew. "It was just cheese…I'm sure Cat will forgive you."

"It was more than cheese," Tori sniffed and looked panicked. "Daniel and I…kissed." Whoa.

"Whoa," I didn't seem to be able to hold in my reaction. She moved away from me and hit her head on the nearest locker. "I mean, oh…ohhh, that's new." She gave me a look that said she wasn't buying it and I shrugged. "Sorry, I just…don't know what to say."

"I know," She shook her head. "It was a mistake and I realized that as soon as I did it, but Cat saw and now she's not answering my calls and how am I supposed to sing with her when she won't even look at me!"

"Okay, okay!" I grabbed her shoulders lightly to ground her. "One thing at a time. Right now, all you have to do is get ready for the show. Worry about the rest after."

"Alright," She nodded, but still seemed shaken. "I'm gonna go, I'll see you later."

"Break a leg," I told her as we walked out to the café, her scurrying off somewhere to change. I spotted Robbie and Andre already seated next to the stage, where Sinjin was trying his hand at ventriloquism. "Hey, guys, what'd I miss?"

"Not much," Andre shook his head at the stage as I sat down next to them. "Where you been?"

"With Jade," I answered as I tried to catch on to the joke Sinjin was telling through his puppet. "What's up with you?" I asked Robbie when I notice his sullen expression.

"Nothing," He pouted and crossed his arms.

"Do you miss Rex?" I guessed, noticing his absence. "Why didn't you bring him?"

"He had other plans," Robbie answered and kept sulking. "And nothing's wrong."

"Okay…?" I shot Andre a look, clearly something was up.

"He's just whining 'cause Cat brought her new boyfriend tonight," Andre said and Robbie huffed.

"Am not!"

"Are too," Andre countered.

"Are too," Robbie gave in quickly and frowned. "It's just—why that guy? He has a stupid haircut! And I mean, come on! Who doesn't like brownies?"

"Satan," Andre went along with him.

"Exactly!" Robbie exclaimed.

"Relax, Rob," I tried to calm him down after applauding when Sinjin was done. "I don't think it's gonna last."

"Really? Why?" He sat up straighter and turned towards me. "What do you know?!"

"Nothing," I shook my head. Neither Cat or Tori would like me sharing this info before they got a chance to work things out. "Just trust me."

"Trust you?" His voice went up an octave. "Just tell me! Please, Beck! Please, I'll do anything just—,"

"Oh, look!" I interrupted him as the girls entered the stage. "They're on!" I started clapping and pretended I didn't notice Robbie staring at me like I was a statue at a museum. "Go Cat!" I cheered and whistled as an upbeat kind of sixties drumming started.

"Some other girls are filling your head with jive," Cat began singing a song I'd never heard as Tori, Jade, and Trina swayed next to her. "So now you're acting like you don't know that I'm alive. Love, you better wake up, yeah, before we break and you lose me, little me. The one who really loves you."

Cat was wearing a pink glittered corset and matching skirt that was just her style, while the girls' similar outfits were black; a decision I assumed Jade had made for them. She had her hair up in a ponytail and had somehow convinced Jade and the others to do the same, but something was off about her performance. She seemed sad, which was _very_ unlike her.

"Jenny only wants you 'cause she thinks she has to have everyone," Cat sang with attitude she worded perfectly. "Minnie only wants you 'cause she thinks that hurting me would be fun." She shot a glance to her left and I caught the slight glare she gave Tori, could you blame her?

The look wasn't lost on Tori as she looked away shyly and kept singing the echoes to Cat's lyrics. Jade had noticed it too, and I saw the small smirk she now wore; she loved when Cat got cheeky.

"Oh, oh, oh, silly Lily, you know she doesn't really, want you with a love that's true," Cat sang on. "In fact, there's no other girl in this whole wide world, who can love you like I do."

As quick as Cat's catty attitude was there, it was gone, and up went her one dimpled smile. She finished the song strong, bowing gracefully when we all applauded, but stormed off the stage as soon as she could. Tori turned to follow her, but Jade 'accidentally' took a step in front of her, blocking her way.

If Tori didn't believe me about Jade's fierce kind of loyalty before, she did now.

.

.

**Jade's POV**

The thing about me is…I kind of hate a lot of things. Seriously, I can go on for awhile about the countless things I despise, or just things that annoy me. Which is why I'm careful what about what or who I love.

By careful, I mean I'm loyal to a fault. I will destroy anything or anyone who tries to harm someone I love. Honestly, if it weren't for the fact that I knew Cat honestly liked Tori, I wouldn't beaten her senseless the second she told me what she saw her doing with her boyfriend.

But, being the patient, understanding person I am, I restrained myself long enough to realize that they should work this out among themselves. Not to mention, Beck had been texting me repeatedly telling me to stay out of it.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Cat was saying now as she walked out of my restroom and plopped herself down on my bed.

"Absolutely," I nodded and held up two dvds. "Scream 2 or Nightmare On Elm Street?" I gave her the options and she frowned.

"Can't we watch something less…bloody," She asked and I shook my head.

"Anything with even the slightest bit of romance and you'll go back to crying," I told her. I'd spent the last hour or so sitting with her as she 'let it out' on my couch downstairs. My mother had paused briefly to ask what was wrong, but walked away without question when Cat tried to explain what happened through incomprehensible slurs.

"Nightmare On Elm Street," She nodded, accepting this and I put the movie on for us. "Did you bring the ice cream?" She asked and I handed her the pint of pistachio I brought up from my freezer. "Yesss!" She smiled and took it from me, along with a spoon.

"Beck says goodnight," I told her as I plugged my PearPhone in to charge and left it on my nightstand.

"Tell him I said thanks for letting me ruin your guys' plans," She said and shove a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"Cat, I told you it was fine," I repeated. "He understands, and besides, it's not like we had any real plans," I shrugged and sat down beside her to watch the movie. I let it play for awhile before deciding to talk again, hoping the gore had taken her mind off the night's events a bit. "So…how're you doing?" I asked, treading lightly.

"Okay," She answered with a heavy sigh. "I guess," She said and I knew there would be more. "I mean…I just don't get it. I thought Daniel really liked me. He said he did…and I thought Tori was really my friend!"

"Is she still trying to talk to you?" I asked and she nodded, holding up her phone to show me the missed calls and unanswered texts mostly from Tori; a few from Daniel, too. "Maybe…she really is sorry," I couldn't believe what I was saying.

"And that makes it okay?!" She started to flip out again, her eyes tearing up.

"No!" I held my hands up as if I could get her to stop with that gesture. "No, of course not! I'm just saying…everybody makes mistakes and…" Her expression told me it was too soon to be talking forgiveness so I stopped. "I mean, yeah. I don't know why she would do that either." At least that was true, I had no idea what Tori was thinking.

"He told me he'd never felt this way about a girl before," She said in a soft, sad tone.

"Cat," I put my hand on her arm to get her to look at me. "It doesn't matter what he said before. You have to start thinking about what you're gonna do now."

"I don't know," She laid back and covered her face with one of my pillows. "I'm never gonna go back to school! I'm gonna run away and join the circus like my brother did that one time." She yelled through the fluff.

"You're not running away with the circus," I laid back next to her so she could hear me. "You're gonna be sad about this tonight and maybe tomorrow, but then you're gonna pick yourself up, realize that you're moving on to bigger, better things, and pull yourself together." I tried to sound motivational, not commanding.

"You think so?" She peaked out from under the pillow to ask gently.

"I know so," I nodded. "Cat, you're smart, pretty, and insanely talented, if this Daniel douche can't see that you're worth way more than he's got to offer, he doesn't deserve to speak your name."

She smiled and sat up, taking another scoop of ice cream, this time seeming a bit less down, more solemn. It wasn't until after Johnny Depp got murdered on his bed that she spoke again.

"It's just," She started. "Why can't I meet a nice guy that likes me for me aaaand doesn't wanna kiss any of my friends?" She said with a shrug.

"Cat, just because this guy didn't work out, doesn't mean none of them will," I hated how 'daytime talk show' I sounded, but I don't know how else to be supportive.

"Easy for you to say," She rolled her eyes and took another spoonful. "You have Beck. You guys are like the perfect couple."

"Not really," I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" She turned to me.

"I mean…thanks for saying that, but honestly…," I tried to find the right words that wouldn't make me sound like I was trashing my own relationship. "It doesn't always feel so 'perfect'."

"Are you and Beck fighting again?" She scooted closer to me.

"No, not at all," I shrugged. "I'm just saying it's more work than it looks like," She stared at me for a few moments and I knew she wanted more. If it were anyone else at any other time, I would've told them to get lost, but since it was Cat and it was now, I continued. "Look, I love Beck more than anything, you know that, but you see how often we fight. Nothing worth fighting for is ever easy. At the end of the day, though, love wins."

"Love wins?" She repeated and I nodded. "I think that's the most optimistic I've ever heard you be."

"Yeah, well," I rolled my eyes. "Maybe you're rubbing off on me."

"Awwww," She squealed and pulled me into as tight a bear hug as her arms could manage. I was about to push her off when I remembered how crappy her night had been. I guess I could stomach one hug for now. Just for her.

.

.

**Beck's POV**

"Hello?" I heard how groggy and distorted my voice sounded as I answered my phone, and cleared my throat. "Hello?" I repeated, smoother.

"Hey," I recognized Jade's voice before I remembered hearing her ringtone moments before. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"A little," I sat up a bit and rubbed my eyes, wondering what time it is. "But, it's cool, what's up? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," She answered quickly as I glanced to my alarm clock, seeing that it was almost two in the morning. "Yeah, I just…wanted to hear your voice."

"Oh," I smiled in a foolish way that I was glad she couldn't see. "Well, then…hi, how are you?"

"I'm sleepy," She said and I just knew she was smiling too.

"I thought you guys went to bed hours ago," I noted with a yawn.

"No, we watched a few movies and talked," She sighed.

"How's Cat doing?"

"Better…I think. At least I hope so."

"Me too," I laid back down and combed my hair back. "Aaaaand how are you doing?"

"I'm good," She sort of whispered. "I'm just…realizing how lucky I am…to have you." Her words were music to my ears, almost making me giggle.

"Oh yeah?" I asked. "What makes you say that?"

"I don't know," She replied. "But I thought I should tell you…you know, before I fell asleep."

"Well…I'm glad you did."

"Me too."

* * *

_**The End, for now!**_

_**I love Ariana Grande : ) **_

_**Heyyy I could really use some ideas for Freak the Freak Out cuzzzzzz I got nothing lol**_

_**And I hate when I take too long to update so yeah**_

_**Let me know what's up : )**_


	18. Freak the Freak Out (Part 1)

_**I was feeling fight-y**_

_**So…yeah D :**_

* * *

**Beck's POV**

"Hey," I called to Jade when we walked out of class. "So are you coming over right after school or do you want me to pick you up later for karaoke?" She ignored me, and kept walking to her locker; of course I followed. "Hello?" She stared blankly at her books as she shoved them in her locker. "Jade?"

"What?!" She snapped.

"Why aren't you answering me?" I said obviously.

"Oh, I don't know," She fake shrugged. "Maybe because you basically agreed with the statement saying I'm a gank!"

"What?" My voice went higher as I knew she had me. "No, I didn't." She just crossed her arms and stared at me, knowing I was wrong. "Okay, fine," I nodded. "I probably should've said something—,"

"'Probably'?!" She shouted, not caring about the crowd of kids surrounding us.

"Okay, definitely," I realized how bad it sounded when she said it. "But Sikowitz didn't mean anything by it."

"Did you?" She cocked her head to the side and I knew I waited too long to answer.

"Of course not," But it was too late, her eyes were already squinted at me; pre death stare mode. "And besides, gank is a made up word. It doesn't mean anything!"

"Gank," She said as she slammed her locker shut. "Is a made up substitute for bitch!" Didn't think of that. "And my _boyfriend _is not supposed to go around saying that."

"I don't say that," I defended. "I'm sorry, okay? I should've stood up for you."

"No!" She waved her finger in front of me. "I can stand up for myself."

"Then what are we arguing about?"

"Nothing!" She yelled and stormed off. It sure didn't feel like nothing.

**Tori's POV**

"Should we have called first?" I asked Andre, Cat, and Robbie as we drove up to Beck's driveway. His car was parked next to his RV, but I had a bad feeling about this. I'd passed by Jade's locker earlier when she was arguing with Beck and something told me she hadn't dropped the 'gank' issue.

"Nah," Andre insisted as he turned his car off and got out, the rest of us following.

"Are you sure?" I asked as we approached the RV, which I could now see had the door open. "What if he's busy?"

"He won't be," Andre shrugged. "Besides, we're just inviting them to lunch, it's not like we're invading or anything."

"Okay…," I shot Cat a worried glance, but she was busy playing with her hair.

"Yo, Beck!" Andre called as we got nearer, with no reply. Instead of a response, we heard a crash, the sound of something glass breaking. Then we heard it.

"That almost hit me!" Beck was yelling across the RV. I'd never heard him yell like that before, it was weird.

"I'll have to work on my aim!" Jade shouted back just before we heard another object shatter. Her yelling? That I was used to.

"I told you we should have—," I started telling Andre, who was fixated on what was going on.

"You're fucking crazy!" Beck's voice drowned mine out. I'd also never heard him curse before, what was going on?

"Me?!" Jade responded. "You started this!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Oh of course not," Jade was mocking him. "Perfect, calm, cool, Beck _never_ does anything wrong."

"That's not what I said."

"And poor Beck has to deal with his _gank_ of a girlfriend!" Even I could hear how mad Jade was from out here. Andre, Cat, and Robbie stood frozen, too.

"I never called you a gank!"

"You might as well have!" Jade threw something else that broke near the door, startling us. "I am so _sick _of you and your stupid friends and your stupid family looking down on me. If they knew half the shit I put up with, they'd—,"

"What shit?!" Beck started yelling again. "Everything I do is to make you happy! And you're never satisfied!"

"So flirting with Meredith last summer was to make me happy?!" Jade screamed and I jumped. "You kissed Tori to make me _happy_?!" My mouth dropped at the mention of my name and the gang looked back at me, surprised too.

"When are you gonna stop throwing that in my face?!" Beck came back with. "I apologized and you forgave me! Or did you forget that part?"

"Well, you flirt with so many bitches it's getting hard to keep track."

"You're so controlling, I can't take it!" Beck shouted, making me flinch. It was weird hearing them fight like this; when they thought no one was around. It was too…real.

"Me?!" Jade retorted and I felt Robbie's hand clutch my arm. I turned to him to see him looking frighten. Cat was biting her lip while Andre was staring intensely like he was watching a soap opera. "I can't do anything without thinking of how you'll react first! My whole life is you!" Her voice was getting breathy and I got the impression she was worn out.

"You think you're alone in that?" Beck's voice was still raised but he sounded more desperate than angry. "I can't breathe without you! My entire mood is controlled by the look on your face and you don't even care!"

"Of course I care!" Jade sounded stronger now, clearer. "Just because I don't giggle and get weak in the knees at the sight of you doesn't mean I don't care about you."

"And just like that," Beck was mad too. "This goes back to you being jealous. "When are you gonna get over it? It's not my fault your dad doesn't spend time with you. Don't take your insecurities out on me!"

As soon as he finished, we could hear Jade's gasp from here, followed by shallow breathing and her sniffing. Was she crying? Robbie's grip on my arm tightened and I tried to ignore him, sucked into their argument too.

"I…I'm sorry," Beck said after a few seconds, this time, sounding sincere and gentle. "I didn't mean—,"

"This has nothing to do with my father," Jade spoke sternly and I realized her dad was probably a sore subject.

"I know…," Beck's tone was calm now, but I wondered if this was just the eye of the storm. "I know. I didn't mean it, I take it back."

"Why are you trying to hurt me?" Jade asked, seeming more wounded than I'd ever known.

"I'm not."

"It sure feels that way."

"Time out," Beck said abruptly, confusing me.

"Okay," Jade was almost whispering. I subconsciously leaned in closer and accidentally pushed Andre forward, making him trip and hit the door.

"What was that?" Jade asked and Andre played it off, walking into view immediately.

"Sup guys," He greeted like he just got there. "Oh, my bad, are we interrupting?" He acted innocent as we joined him at the open door.

"No," Jade answered him immediately but turned her head to wipe her eyes. As I got closer I saw Beck's arm around her waist, standing chest to chest.

"What's up?" Beck asked, nodding at us. "Come in."

"Actually, we were just stopping by to see if you guys wanted to get some lunch," Andre explained. "Tori has a couple hours till she has to babysit Trina."

"Umm…," Beck looked at Jade, my mind going back to his previous statement about his mood being controlled by Jade; was it true?

"I'm starving," Jade said to him.

"I guess we're going," Beck smiled and clapped his hands together. "Where to?"

Andre told Beck where and they started talking directions while I stared at Jade. She looked a bit tired, like she'd just left a boxing ring or something, and I was wondering what the hell just happened. Did they just put a time out on their fight?

That didn't make any sense to me, but here they were, acting casual, like they weren't just at each other's throats a few minutes ago. It was dysfunctional and unhealthy, to say the least, but I didn't dare say so.

"Alright, we'll meet you there," Beck said, breaking my focus on Jade's red eyes. "Robbie? Are you crying?"

* * *

_**The thought of Robbie crying at one of Bade's fights always makes me laugh lol**_

_**Last part will most likely be updated tomorrow night : O**_

_**That isssss if you like it so far? **_

_**Let me know : )**_


	19. Freak the Freak Out (Part 2)

_**Hello!**_

**_I'm beyond happy you seemed to like part 1 _**

**_I was really nervous about it for some reason._**

**_Anyways, I hope part 2 doesn't disappoint!_**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Ugh, can you believe those bitches?" I scoffed and felt my eyebrows wrinkle as soon as the blonde and brunette girl left our table.

"Of course I can believe them," Cat said as we all sat back down. "I just saw them." I shot her a look that she didn't catch and rolled my eyes.

"Don't stress," Beck told me from across the table. "You're way better than they're ever gonna be."

"One," I could hear the edge in my voice. We'd called a time out, but as the evening went on, I could feel my anger from earlier building. "How could you possible know that I'm better? You haven't even heard them sing," He started to answer, but I didn't let him. "And two, if I'm so much better than them, why did my boyfriend let one of them put her hands all over him?" I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms.

"What?" He looked outraged, but kept his voice low and calm. "I took her hand off mine almost as soon as it was there."

"Then you let her touch your hair," I reminded him. I'd seen those girls walk to the table as soon as I'd left, eyeing Beck like he was a piece of meat. The added tension wasn't good for the ongoing fight we were having.

"Only for a second," He argued. "I can't control where people put their hands."

"Sure you can't," I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Do you want to call time in?" He asked threateningly.

"Of course not," I scoffed again. "Now shut up, they're about to go on."

**Beck's POV**

Compared to Haley and Tara's awful performance, Cat and Jade looked like old pros, and sounded even better. The music to their song had just finished and the place went wild, standing as they cheered. Cat and Jade took a bow then walked back to the table, Jade taking a second to kiss me.

I knew it was just for show, to let that Haley girl know I was hers, but still, I went along with it. In the middle of a fight, a kiss from her was strange and unlikely yet welcome.

.

.

.

"Ketchup!" Cat demanded and I slammed it down in front of her. All of us were upset about Jade and Cat losing the round of karaoke just now, but the food in front of us made it slightly better.

"This is bull," Jade said to no one in particular as she tore off a piece of buffalo nugget from her plate. "Those girls were terrible."

"For real," Andre agreed. "Hot, but terrible."

"Ugh," Jade looked disgusted and I just stared down at my food. Andre was my best friend, but I wouldn't dare defend him this time. "You're a pig. You actually think those sluts were hot? I don't know who's more desperate, them or you?" She let him have it and I glanced at him to see him looking like a deer in the headlights; which is basically what he was. An innocent, caught in the wrath of Jade's anger towards Haley and Tara, the whole situation, and probably me too.

"Uh…uhh," Andre couldn't think of any real words to say. "Look what Cat did!" He pointed to a guilty looking Cat who was rapidly rubbing a napkin on Jade's bag.

"Cat!" Jade shrieked. "You got ketchup on my monkey fur!"

"Ahh—I'm sorry!" She squealed and flinched when Jade snatched the purse from her.

"This isn't gonna come out!" Jade said as she inspected it herself.

"Andre said you're a gank and Beck said 'You have no idea'!" Cat squealed in a rushed tone.

"Cat!" Andre and Beck shouted simultaneously.

"I panicked!" Cat covered her eyes as if that would make this all go away.

"Time in!" Jade yelled, forgetting about her purse entirely as she focused in on me. "This is how you act behind my back and I'm supposed to _trust_ you?!"

"That was different," I said, still chewing on my food. I wasn't prepared to make an argument; I didn't think our break would be this short.

"Sure it was!" She exaggerated her tone. "It's always different, but you know what? If every time is different, none of them are!"

"I was just upset about earlier," I admitted then realized Andre and Cat were still here. I was pretty sure they'd been standing outside the RV afterschool listening to us fight, and I wasn't about to let them hear round two.

"And that makes it okay?" Jade didn't care that her volume was drawing attention to us.

"I'm not doing this here," I told her as I stood up, reaching to take her monkey fur purse in my hand. "And neither are you."

"You can't tell me what to—," She stopped when I looked at her gravely. I didn't do it as often, but I could be just as expressive with myself as she could. "Fine," She spoke firmly as she rose from her seat. "Restroom. Now."

**Jade's POV**

"Did you want to come in here so you could just stare at me?" I asked Beck, hearing how rude I sounded. I didn't really mean to, but we'd been in the men's restroom at Karaoke-Dokey for almost five minutes now and we still hadn't spoken.

"You wanted to meet here," Beck pointed out. That didn't matter and he should know it. I didn't want to be the first to speak but my impatience got the best of me. "Alright," He sighed, realizing I wasn't saying anymore. "I apologize for saying what I said to Andre when he said you were a gank. I wasn't thinking and I was still mad about the fight from before."

"Whoa," A boy with a faux hawk pushed the bathroom door open and looked from me to Beck, confused.

"Occupied!" I shouted as I slammed the door in his face. "What's the point of a time out if you're gonna stay mad at me?" I asked Beck now. The whole thing was his idea and it obviously wasn't working. Granted, I did need the break earlier when things got too heated, but that was beside the point.

"I know, I know," He nodded and ran his hand through his hair a few times. He was acting nervous. "I thought I could manage my emotions better than that, but…I guess I couldn't." He sighed heavily and started taking deep breaths. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"No," I shook my head. "Not okay! Why do you keep agreeing with the statement that I'm a gank?! If you have something you wanna say, say it to my face." I put a hand on my hip and braced myself.

"What the…?" A dopey looking boy sounded ridiculously stupid as he walked in and stared at me. "This is the boy's bathroom," He told me.

"And this," I yelled at him as I pushed him out. "Is you getting kicked out of it." I'd suggested this restroom because I assumed the women's would be more busy; I guess I was wrong.

"Hello?" I urged Beck, as I grew impatient again when he stayed silent.

"You can be a gank sometimes," He didn't seem at all nervous, even when I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why sugarcoat it?" I provoked. "If you think I'm a bitch, say so."

"You're not a bitch," He insisted.

"If I'm such a bitch," I ignored him. "Why bother being with me? If you don't like the way I handle things, there's the door," I pointed to the exit, which was still a bit open after the last guy who'd left. "Feel free to leave!"

He looked from me to the door and back, making me wonder what was going through his head. Was he seriously going to walk out on me? I was bluffing. I thought he knew that. It was yet another gank like action I was taking in an attempt to drive him away, when all I wanted to do was be done with this fight.

After a few grueling moments, my heart stopped as he took three steps towards the exit. I thought I might die when he reached forward and put his hand on the handle, but he only pushed it forward, shutting it completely.

"Jade," He said my name as my heart went from zero to sixty in a matter of seconds. "If you're trying to get me to give up on us, I won't. I can't," He said, walking back towards me and standing too close. "I wouldn't even be able to unlock the door, and we both know it."

"I can't change," I told him sadly. "I'm never gonna be the nice, sweet girl that loves everyone."

"I don't care," He shook his head and held my hand up to his lips. "As long as you still love me," He said before kissing my fingers gently. "That's all that matters."

"I don't think I'll ever stop loving you," I leaned into him, letting our lips dance near each others; just close enough to tease, but far enough for him to see me as I smirked before pushing him back hard. "No matter how hard I try."

*Next night*

**Beck's POV**

"Hey," I called to her when we got out of my car. I'd pulled into her long driveway and gotten out when she invited me in. "That shit with my keys wasn't funny."

"Of course not," She shook her head and smiled mischievously at me as she walked over to me in front of my car. I watched her smirk at me as she got closer and it was apparent she didn't take me seriously. I didn't care now, though, so I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her to me.

"You know," I said after a minute. "It's weird that you let Tori sing that song. It's more…you."

"What do you mean?" She pulled back a bit to ask.

"Just that you're more likely to 'freak the freak out' than any of us."

"Is that so?" She asked and I knew she didn't really want an answer by the ticked off expression on her face. She took a deep breath and paused before speaking again. "Hey Beck…," She stepped back from me. "Where are your keys?"

"In my…," I started as I pat my jacket pocket where I'd just put them to find it empty. "What the…," I said before noticing her backing away from me as she opened her left palm to reveal my key ring. "How did you…? Give them back."  
"Oh," She faked shock. "Is this what you want?" She dangled the keys as she kept backing up, towards her yard. "All you had to do was ask…"

"Jade…," I felt like I was negotiating with someone with a bomb strapped to her chest as I walked to her slowly. "Give…me…my keys." I must have taken one step too far because a moment later she gave one last smirk and ran.

She took off towards her backyard before I could blink, let alone move. So by the time I thought of running, I was yards behind her long legs, but saw her heading deep towards the edge of her property; where our fort used to be. I was sure she slowed down so I could catch up to her, but didn't mind it as I bear hugged her and brought her with me down to the ground.

She put up a good fight as we wrestled around, me trying not to actually hurt her and her, not really minding if I really got hurt. Just when I had her pinned down under me, she gave me a look. Not just any look, the look she wore when she wanted me…like a predator wants its prey. I knew she was doing it on purpose, to distract me, when she wiggled out from under me and pounced. In an instant she was on top of me, sitting upright, straddling me as she dangled my keys above me.

"Do you forgive me for taking your keys earlier?" She asked, smiling sweet.

"Maybe," I gripped her thighs. "How do I know you won't do it again?" She didn't answer, but leaned down, her mouth lingering over mine.

"You don't," She whispered before she kissed me. The air around us was cold so her mouth felt even more hot on mine than usual. Her tongue slipped into my mouth gently at first, but went full force when I grabbed her waist to pull her tighter to me.

I reached forward, my fingers feeling along her hips and touching the warm skin of her stomach as I trailed up her torso. She wasted no time, taking her black sweater off and returning to my lips immediately.

When she did, she had a newfound enthusiasm, taking my jacket off and unzipping my jeans in a matter of seconds. Our breathing was heavy and rushed as she worked to take her pants off and I did the same. Without our clothes to confine us, she straddled me again, this time moaning as gravity pulled me deeper into her.

"Ah," She sighed when she was down all the way. I couldn't get enough of the mixture of the cool feel of grass on my skin and the heat coming off her body.

She reached forward to interlock both her hands on mine to gain leverage, and I heard my keys clang to the ground somewhere. Of course, now I didn't care.

"Jade," I said breathily to her when she started rocking at her own pace. "Shouldn't we go inside?"

"No," She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before letting out another moan. "Ohhh…"

"Are you sure?" I double checked before I was too high to stop.

"Babe?" Her eyes blinked open as she looked at me, not stopping her gyrations on me.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up!"

And I did.

**Jade's POV**

Awhile later we were basically in the same position, frozen in time. We'd pulled our jeans back on because of the cold, but I'd given up on getting my top back on; Beck just kept pulling it off again.

We had no idea what time it was, but we didn't seem to mind. I was still sitting on his laying form while he played with my hands. It was like we were stuck in a giddy bliss that both of us knew was sickening, but didn't care.

"What if I was covered in slime?" Beck asked, setting up yet another scenario for me to consider.

"Hmm…," I fake paused then nodded. "Yes."

"What if I had an extra finger?"

"That would make things interesting," I winked at him and he laughed. "So yes."

"Okay, gross," He shook his head while twirling my fingers in his.

"You said it," I shrugged.

"Alright, I take that one back," He said then replaced it. "What if…I had to wear an eye patch for the rest of my life?"

"Yes," I nodded. "I would still love you if you had to wear an eye patch for the rest of your life!" I said dramatically. "I would even dress in stripes and wear a bandana so we could pretend to be pirates."

"You would do that for me?" His eyes went all gooey and I nodded.

"Of course."

"Okay," He nodded. "Your turn."

"Does it have to be the same game?" I asked.

"No," He shook his head and released my hands, opting for tracing who knows what on both my thighs. "Anything you want."

"My favorite way to do things," I grinned at him and tried to think of something to ask. "Okay," I thought for a moment and remembered a quote from a movie I knew he hadn't seen yet. "How many did you love before me?" I asked in as serious a whisper I could manage.

"None," He shook his head and I loved that his answer was the same as the actor's.

"And after me?"

"None," He answered with a small smile before pulling me down to kiss him. This is how we'd been for who knows how long. Alternating between talking and kissing for however long we'd been out here. This time was different though, I realized, as I heard voices near us.

"Did you hear something?" I pulled away from Beck's lips and looked towards my house just as the blinding flood lights my parents had installed turned on. I sat back and scanned the yard, but it was too late.

"…probably just a stray cat," I could hear my father saying.

"I know I heard something," My mother responded to him, sounding paranoid. A flashlight shined in my eyes just as I rolled off Beck, and stood beside him. I pulled his jean jacket around my bare shoulders and hoped my zipper was up as they got to us.

"Jade?" My mother crossed her arms over her silk bathrobe as my father lowered the light to where Beck was now sitting cross legged. "What are you doing out here? It's freezing."

She didn't wait for an answer, just looked from Beck to me back and forth until a judgmental look formed on her face. My father, on the other hand, found nothing about this scene alarming, his eyes looking everywhere but at me.

"The grass looks dry over here," He noted to no one in particular. "Better make sure the sprinklers reach," His attention was beyond me, as usual, as he turned around and walked towards the house without another word. My mother didn't go with him, but beckoned me to her.

"Jade," She said my name in a distasteful way. "If he'll be staying the night, tell him to move his car into the garage. No need for the whole neighborhood to know what kind of extracurricular 'activities' my daughter does in her spare time."

It wasn't so much a problem with my 'activities' as it was with people knowing about it. And no one could see his car in our extensively hidden driveway. I knew the bigger picture was her 'subtly' telling me to keep my activities hidden from my father. God forbid he should know I've stained that blindingly white dress, metaphorically. Instead of pointing all this out to her, though, I rolled my eyes as she turned away to follow my father inside.

"My mother wants you to move your car to the garage," I said to Beck as he stood up.

"Oh okay. It's just…," He said as he looked around at the ground. "I can't find my keys."

* * *

_**The end! For now!**_

_**I hope you like it : )**_

_**Let me know : (**_

_**Aaand also, any suggestions for Rex Dies? **_

_**Double also, I can't believe we're barely on episode 14 D :**_


	20. Rex Dies

_**Eeep.**_

_**Sorry.**_

_**I got stuck for a looooong time.**_

_**I'm better now : )**_

_**Enjoy?**_

* * *

**Beck's POV**

"Where's Cat?" Tori asked and we all looked around.

"I told her to talk to the nurse at the desk just to keep her busy," Jade said and Tori huffed.

"I'll get her," She said before exiting our curtained area.

"I can't believe we're really doing this," I mumbled, looking down at Rex's mangled body.

"It's for Robbie's own good," Jade reminded me from her seat next to the bed. "Rex is always putting him down anyways. Who knows how much confidence Robbie might gain."

"I hope this works out," I said, resting my hand on her shoulder. She tilted her head to lean on it before looking back at me with an expression I felt was all mine.

"Cat's not out there!" Tori said as she walked back in. "It's been a long time, who knows where she could be!"

"Calm down," I told her. "Did you try calling her?"

"Yes and there's no answer!" Tori was looking panicked. "It just keeps ringing and ringing and ringing and—,"

"Ringing?" Jade cut in, rolling her eyes. "We get it."

"Okay, let's split up and look for her," I devised a plan. "Tori you take this floor and below. Jade and I will go up. Text if you find her," I instructed and she jogged off.

"Are we really gonna search an entire hospital for her?" Jade asked, standing up and stretching.

"Yeah," I shrugged and stared down at the sliver of skin that showed just above her jeans. "Why wouldn't we?"

"Because it's Cat," She said like it was obvious. "She's probably just off somewhere making new friends or telling strangers about her brother."

"Still, we should look just in case," I said and she rolled her eyes, taking a step to leave then stopping. "What's wrong? I held onto her arm instinctively.

"Nothing," She shook her head. "I just got light headed for a second."

"Maybe you should sit down."

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" I tried to gage her health; she looked a bit paler than usual. "Cat shocked you pretty bad earlier; maybe we should get a doctor to look at you."

"Beck," She gave me a stern look. "I feel fine. Let's just find Cat." She stared up at me without blinking until I lost our little battle, giving in.

"Okay," I nodded. "But you have to tell me the second you feel dizzy or anything."

"Alright," She shrugged and started to leave again.

"Promise?" I stayed where I was until she replied.

"I promise," She rolled her eyes yet again, but I knew she wouldn't break it. Not to me, anyways.

Twenty minutes later we were three floors higher than we started but not any closer to finding Cat.

"They haven't seen her," Jade told me as she returned from the desk area.

"Maybe she's lost, but she keeps moving. So we can't find her," I guessed as we started walking through the halls to keep looking. "All these floors look the same to me."

"She does enjoy opening doors," Jade noted as she opened a random door to our right.

"Hey!" Someone shouted from inside.

"Whoops," She said as she quickly shut it and sped up her pace. I laughed but hastily caught up with her at the next door.

"This one?" Jade asked and I noticed the sign on the door stating 'Authorized Personnel Only". "Since when does Cat read warning signs before doing anything?" She pointed out and opened the door.

We walked in slowly to what looked like some kind of lab with bright colored liquids in beakers all around.

"This kind of seems like something she'd like, doesn't it?" I asked and Jade nodded.

"Cat?" She wandered in further looking around a corner. "Oh Caaaat?" She stopped when she got to a table with a tray of test tubes filled with what looked like blood.

"Jade…," I said warningly. I could see her eyes glowing with intrigue as she approached the blood but knew it wasn't a good idea to touch anything in here. "We should go….I don't think Cat's in here."

"Do you think anyone would notice if I took one of these?" She asked, looking devious.

"Umm, yes," I nodded profusely, but she had already picked one up and was studying it.

"It would look great next to my jar of fat," She pouted her lower lip at me like a child in a toy store.

"Hey!" We heard a voice ring loudly and turned to see a middle aged woman in a lab coat coming towards us from a door we hadn't seen. "What are you doing in here?" She looked alarmed and stared daggers at the vile in Jade's hand. She picked up the phone hanging on the wall next to her and dialed one button before yelling, "Security!"

"Wait!" I put my hands up like I was under arrest. "We weren't doing anything! We just—,"

"This area is restricted!" She held up her finger at us accusingly. "You're contaminating research."

"And we're very sorry for that," Jade jumped in and took a slow step towards the woman. "We were just looking for our—RUN!" She screamed at me and tossed the blood vile at the floor of the doctor's feet.

She backed away from the broken glass just as my legs finally started moving to chase after Jade; who was already out the door. I caught up with her right as two security guards appeared at the dead end ahead of us.

"Stop them!" The woman was now calling out from the entrance of the room we'd just been in. I pulled Jade's arm with me to the left down the nearest hall and then again into the first door I saw. I shut it behind us and leaned my back against it. There was no lock on it but I'd hoped the security guards didn't see us go inside.

"Did they see us?" Jade panted beside me, wondering the same thing as me.

"I don't know," I whispered and waited a few minutes before slowly opening the door to peer outside. At the end of the hallway, the two security guards were speaking into walkie talkies and looking around, clueless.

"They didn't see us," I shook my head and closed the door quietly. "But they're still out there."

"Great," Jade rolled her eyes and flipped her hair back. "We're stuck in a…supply closet?" She guessed, looking around at the small closet area we stood in. "It's weird that we always seem to end up in places like this, isn't it?"

I nodded and walked in further, inspecting the various packaged medical supplies that sat on racks all around us. There was so much to look at, it was a great way to pass the time. That is, until Jade thought of something better to do.

"Look what I found," She said with a chuckle. I turned to see her holding a single condom, straight from a giant box of them on the rack in front of her.

"Jade…," My tone was discouraging enough, but my mind had already wandered away from me. I knew she could tell by the way she sauntered over to me, a playful smirk on her face. "We can't," I shook my head but smiled as she got to me, kissing me slowly and wrapping her arms around me.

"Of course not," She whispered in between kisses while she unbuckled my belt. I moved her hair back, gripping her neck in my hand so I could kiss her properly, all the while trying to remember to stop.

"I'm serious," I didn't even believe myself. "They're still looking for us…," I reminded her as she pulled her shirt off over her head. "We still haven't found Cat," I muttered. "And Robbie will be here soon…"

"Have I ever told you I love the way you look in burgundy?" She said casually. "Well, I do," She didn't wait for a response, just went back to sliding her tongue along mine in a kiss.

I helped remove the shirt she loved so much, tossing it next to the rest of my clothes off to the side. She pulled me back with her towards a corner, behind a few metal racks tall enough to somewhat cover us, and started kissing at my neck strategically.

"Mmm," I closed my eyes as she worked magic; she knew just how to kiss me, right where I liked, and the way to drive me crazy. "Okay," I nodded and she looked up from her place. "But you have to be quiet."

Without another word, she tore off the rest of her clothes and returned to me, kissing me harder, and holding me tight against her. Before long she'd climbed her way up me and was clinging to my torso as she rocked herself onto me.

"Ohhh," She moaned as I pulled her leg up higher, moving with her and biting my lip. The more pleasure she gave me, the louder I wanted to be but I followed her example of silence instead.

I didn't hear any footsteps that Jade later claimed she heard, only felt her detach herself from me and turn around saying, "Did you hear that?"

"What?" I was too preoccupied with her sudden absence from me to focus on anything else.

"Shh!" She hushed me just as the closet door opened and in walked the two security guards from earlier. They walked in slowly, taking caution in every step as they shined flashlights around instead of turning the lights on.

I'm not sure if it was the fact that Jade had gotten me so keyed up, or how close her body was to mine in the small space we occupied, but whatever it was, I was too turned on to stop.

She was breathing heavy facing the door so she almost jumped when I leaned down to kiss behind her neck. She turned her head a bit to look at me but I was already running my tongue along her shoulder, biting her gently all over.

In front of us, the guards kept looking, seeming to move slower by the second. The racks in front of us hid us well enough for me to think it was safe to carry on.

I held her hips still as I tried to work with our new position, moving inside her slowly. She gasped swiftly and I realized something was different. I reached around to cover her mouth, but didn't pull out for pure selfish reasons. This new sensation was overwhelmingly amazing. I waited a torturous few moments for the security guards to leave before removing my hand from her mouth.

"Ahhh," She groaned and bent forward a bit more. "What…the fuck?" She said breathily.

"I'm sorry," I apologized even though I could barely stand the agonizing feeling I was going through.

"Oww God, it hurts," She sounded like she was talking through gritted teeth.

"I'll stop," I barely moved before she grabbed my hand to her waist.

"No!" She was panting and shaking her head. "Don't stop."

"But—,"

"Don't stop!" She repeated louder and I obeyed. "Oh God, oh God…," She started chanting over and over, suddenly finding religion. "Fuck!" She almost yelled and I slowed down.

"Jade?" I tried to get her attention, knowing I wouldn't be able to control myself for much longer.

"Ohhh God…," She ignored me. "It hurts so good!" I had to cover her mouth again, worried we'd be caught for sure at the rate we were going. She bit down on my hand as we came almost in unison, and didn't stop biting till we were still again, standing separate, but still close.

"I should probably tell you…," She leaned back against me and sighed, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply. "I feel a little dizzy now."

I laughed softly and combed her hair out of her eyes, still trying to catch my breath before a thought occurred to me; what were we supposed to be doing in the first place?

.

.

We got back downstairs awhile later, giddy and completely oblivious to our original task at hand.

"Did you find her?" Tori asked in a hurry as she rushed to us.

"What?" Jade looked confused and annoyed.

"Cat!" Tori stated the obvious. "She's not with you?!"

"Ohhh," I nodded and remembered. "No, we um…couldn't find her." Tori looked from me to Jade skeptically until lingering on Jade for a moment.

"What happened to your hair?" She asked, reaching forward to touch Jade's hair, which was still slightly disheveled. Jade swatted her hand down like a fly and snapped.

"Nothing!" She scowled. "It looks better than yours," She shrugged and changed the subject. "Look, we'll find Cat after we deal with Rex. Well don't just stand there; we've got a puppet death to stage!" She told Tori before storming off into the curtain.

Tori looked from there to me for a few moments. I could tell she wanted to say something, or ask where we'd been, but she didn't. She hesitated a bit longer before following Jade in to see Rex. I breathed a sigh of relief as my phone vibrated with a message from Andre. Showtime.

*After hospital*

**Jade's POV**

"There you guys are!" Andre called to us as we walked in the front door of Tori's house.

"We were starting to get worried," Tori gave Beck, Cat, and I a sympathetic look.

"It took awhile to find Cat," Beck explained as Cat scurried over to the sofa where Robbie, Andre, and Tori sat eating popcorn.

"We figured," Andre replied, not bothering to ask where we'd found her.

"What'd we miss?" Beck asked.

"From the looks of it, nothing," I answered.

"Not true!" Robbie objected. "We started playing monopoly, he gestured to the abandoned board game sitting on the table.

"You lost after three turns," Rex insulted from Robbie's lap, and I realized how much I didn't miss him.

"How is that even possible?" Beck wondered.

"I made some bad investments," Robbie admitted and lowered his head.

"So we stopped playing," Andre cut in. "Now we're trying to pick a movie to watch and come up with something better to do than watch a movie."

"At the same time," Tori smiled.

"How's that going?" I asked, bored by this already. Beck and I could be continuing what we started earlier at his RV instead of wasting time here.

"Not great," Andre said. "We can't agree on a movie and no one has any good ideas for anything else we can do."

"We could play space cowboys verses Earth Indians!" Cat offered, seeming excited.

"Do I get to shoot an arrow at somebody?" I asked, interested.

"Uhh, maybe next time, Cat," Tori shut her down quickly. She had to know I'd aim for those pretty little cheekbones.

"Phooey," Cat pouted.

"I'm thirsty," Was all I said before Beck replied.

"I'm on it," He touched my back and headed towards Tori's kitchen. Tori's eyes followed him there and I had a vision of myself pouncing on her like that scene from Mean Girls. I thought we'd dealt with her little crush on Beck a long time ago, but lately I got the feeling she'd recanted it.

"We could play truth or dare?" Andre suggested and I couldn't help but notice the sly look he gave me. It was too flirty for my taste, especially since he'd waited till Beck left the room to do it. What was up with everyone tonight?

"Oooh," Tori perked up. "I'm up for that."

"Up for what?" Beck asked as he walked back from the kitchen, holding a glass of water.

"Truth or dare," Andre repeated. "You game?"

"Maybe," He held my gaze as he handed me the cup. I knew he was waiting to see what I'd want to do before giving a definitive answer.

"I'm really not in the mood to hear Robbie cry when someone asks a question too personal," I rolled my eyes, predicting how the game would end.

"Hey!" Robbie whined. "It might not happen!"  
"Don't kid yourself," Rex disagreed and Robbie hung his head.

"It could be fun," Tori tried to sway me and failed. My jealous instincts

took over and I had a feeling she'd just try to force a dare involving her kissing Beck.

"But it won't be," I sighed as Beck sat down on the single couch in

front of us, pulling me down beside him. "The only interesting person here besides me is Beck, and I already know everything about him," I shrugged.

"That's not possible," Tori shook her head.

"It is," I rolled my eyes.

"We tell each other everything," Beck stated simply.

"Everything?" Tori questioned.

"Everything," I reiterated.

"That can't be true," She doubted. "You can't know everything! That'd be…weird."

"Why?" Beck sounded much more calm than I would have. "She's my best friend."

"Whoa!" Andre and Robbie said simultaneously.

"What about me?" Andre asked.

"And me?" Robbie did too.

"Come on, guys," Beck sounded too down to earth. "You know what I mean." They both nodded and shrugged as if that meant something while Beck leaned in to whisper to me. "I don't mean anything," He said, smirking as he looked back at them.

"Well does she know your favorite color?" Robbie asked.

"Blue," I answered. "Robbie, I've known him since he was eight, do you really think you know him better than I do?"

"Does she know about the time you split your pants in the seventh grade?" Andre questioned.

"She's the one who found me a new pair," Beck shrugged and I smiled, remembering stealing a pair of jeans from a random locker at our school.

"Okay," Tori nodded, clapping her hands together. "But do you know her as well as you think you do?"

"Try me," Beck opened himself up like usual while I crossed my arms.

"What's Jade's favorite color?" Robbie stuck to his guns.

"Black," He answered.

"I could've guessed that," Andre responded.

"Alright, what's her favorite number?" Tori tried.

"Doesn't have one," Beck answered right again. "She thinks it's stupid, they're all numbers."

"Except—," I started to disagree, but he was one step ahead of me.

"The number nine," He nodded. "She hates it. Don't ask why."

"What's her mother's maiden name?" Robbie asked.

"Prescott."

"Favorite holiday?" Andre added.

"Halloween."

"Jade, close your eyes!" Cat ordered excitedly.

"No," I shook my head and she pouted.

"Only for a minute!"

"Ugh," I raised my hands over my eyes for whatever reason.

"Beck, what color are her eyes?" Cat giggled.

"Today, they are…," Beck hesitated and I thought for a second he might actually guess wrong. "Blue. Pale blue." I removed my hands, nodding, and noticed the whole gang staring at me to see.

"Stop looking at me!" I shouted and they did. "Okay," I sighed and stood up. "As fun as this little circus act was, I think I'm done." Beck followed my lead and started saying his goodbyes while I walked outside, waiting for him to join me.

"Hey," I stopped him from getting into his car when we got to it. "Do you…do you think we're boring?" I wondered, sheepishly.

"What?" He was confused. "Why would you ask that?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Because we know everything about each other," I said again. "What if someday…we get bored of it?"

"That'll never happen," He shook his head, always so sure. "I might know everything now, but we have a whole future ahead of us. And you're always surprising me."

"Are you just saying that 'cause you think it's what I wanna hear?"

"You know I wouldn't do that," He stared down at me, reading that I was unconvinced. "Like tonight, with Robbie," He offered. "You wanted to make Rex die so Robbie could move on with his life. Because you care about him."

"Ugh, please," I rolled my eyes involuntarily.

"Even though you'd never admit it," He chuckled and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. "I might know a lot about you, but part of knowing you is knowing that you're unpredictable," He smiled small; only he could make me believe those things. "And I love that about you."

"And I love you."

* * *

_**Again, sorry for the wait D :**_

_**In the future, if I get stuck, I'll probably just skip the episode lol**_

_**Anywho…did I tell you I got tickets to see theeeee Liz Gillies at her show in LA? :DDDD **_

_**Ttyl (and by later, I mean very soon)**_

_**Review maybe? And don't be cruel : )**_


	21. The Diddly Bops

_**Hello!**_

_**We're almost done with season 1, yikes!**_

_**Alsoooo, it's only been like 12 days since the last update soooo in the grand scheme of time, that IS soon ; P**_

_**Enjoy?**_

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Oh wow," Tori commented as she entered the dressing room I was in near the stage. I was half inside the stupid hamburger getup, stuck in an uncomfortable position that resembled a pretzel. Above being in pain and severely annoyed, I was sick of all the food costume around me.

"What the hell is she doing here?" I scowled at Tori and Cat as they came in, closing the door behind them. "I told you to go get Beck."

"I couldn't find him!" Cat yelped.

"Ugh! Perfect," I rolled my eyes; the one person who wouldn't annoy me right now can't be found.

"Let's see what we can do…," Tori muttered as she approached my tangled self. She circled me like she was solving a puzzle then moved forward to touch my arm. "Maybe if you…," She pulled me in one direction then another, the suit not budging.

"Oooh, try this," Cat rushed over and started moving the costume around me.

"Ouch!" I smacked her arm away with as much force as my position would allow. "Don't try that!" I shouted in pain.

"Oww," She rubbed her reddening arm. "I'm sorry! You're stuck!"

"Well trying to pull my arm out of its socket won't help!" I yelled and she backed off.

"We're just trying to help," Tori spoke, still tugging at my arm. "Calm down."

"'Calm down'?" I repeated, outraged. "'Calm down'?!" I shouted as the door clicked open and Andre and Beck appeared.

"Found him," Andre told Cat, who bolted from the room as fast as she could.

"Did you just tell me to calm down?!" I kept my rage focused on Tori.

"Bad idea," Beck grimaced.

"How the fuck am I supposed to calm down?" I continued, feeling my face get hot. "I'm stuck in this ridiculous costume to sing to a bunch of sticky kids, and I'm surrounded by morons I hate!" I yelled, letting my anger get the best of me.

"Okay," Beck put his hands up, walking in like a hostage negotiator. "Why don't you guys give us a minute," He told Tori and Andre, who slowly backed towards the exit.

"No!" I screamed. "To hell with this! I don't care how much money it is, I'm not doing it anymore! Get me out of this fucking hamburger!" I stopped trashing around whel I felt Beck's hand come up to my neck and looked up to see the room empty now, the door shut.

"Relax," He said to me in a low, quiet voice. I was still pissed off and irritated, but for some reason I listened, trying to take deep breaths. "I'm gonna get this off you, okay?" I barely nodded and he pulled away from me for a moment then started tugging at the costume. In a minute, it collapsed to the floor, freeing my body and thank god, my chest. "Better?" He smiled small and I sighed heavily.

This day was going terribly. As if he could read my mind, he reached forward putting his hands on my hips and pulling me in for a hug. He wrapped his arms around me tight, and started patting my hair from top to bottom. I breathed in his scent, letting it soothe me until I was ready then leaned back to look up at him.

"Thank you," I whispered and he nodded, not dragging it out.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened this morning?" He asked and I released my grip from his torso.

"No," I said while walking over to the vanity and sitting down to pretend to do my makeup.

"No?" He asked, following me and leaning against the drawers to face me.

"Nothing happened," I mumbled, re-curling my eyelashes.

"Don't lie to me," He said softly. "You were in a bad mood the second you got in my car this morning."

"You said you were having a good day earlier," I reminded him. "I don't want to bring you down."

"Jade, my day is only good when yours is too," He looked down at me, staring until I'd cave. "Come on," He brushed my hair back, tucking it behind my ear and I gave in.

"I got into it with my mother this morning," I muttered. "It was stupid."

"What happened?"

"She found my script for 'Well Wishes'," I revealed.

"And she read it?"

"All of it," I sighed, rubbing my forehead. "She hated it and said she 'forbids' me to try and get it produced."

"What? Why?" Beck wrinkled his eyebrows, looking cute and upset simultaneously. "It's amazing. And you worked so hard on it."

"She doesn't care," I shrugged. "She thinks it reflects poorly on our family."

"What?"

"She said people will interpret it as me and my father having a 'strained relationship'," I rolled my eyes.

"Wow," He shook his head. "What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. I mean…it's important to me…but I don't want things to get any worse at home…"

"What do you want to do?" He rephrased the question, looking deep in my eyes as I tried to think clearly.

"I want to put my play on," I admitted.

"Then do it."

"Beck, I—,"

"No," He held a finger up, interrupting me. "There's nothing you can say to change my mind. Or yours," He got serious, leaning down and looking focused. "Babe, you're the most talented person I know. You shouldn't let anyone stop you from doing what you love," He finished with a smirk.

"Who in the world gave you that advice?" I smiled, knowingly. I couldn't believe he'd remembered it word for word. It was so long ago…

Just like that I was thirteen again, riding my bike from my new house to Beck's. I was pissed off because he hadn't been returning my calls or texts and we'd only just begun dating. If this was a sign of things to come, this relationship wasn't going to work out.

I rode into his familiar backyard, and hopped off my bike, leaning it against his house to let myself in the back door. His parents cars weren't here but I knew he was. I stomped up the stairs and marched to his room, banging on the door as I opened it.

"What the hell is your problem, Oliver?" I was raising my voice as I walked in. "What kind of boyfriend doesn't call back on a Saturday night?" I asked, then paused when I looked around to see him sitting on his bed.

He had his legs crossed and his back to the wall, and something about his expression made me realize something was wrong. His eyes were sullen as he looked up at me then back down to stare at his fingers in his lap. I walked over to him and sat on the edge of his bed, not really sure where to start.

"Sorry I didn't call back," He mumbled. "My phone died," He pointed to where it sat on his desk.

"It's okay," I found myself suddenly forgiving; I wasn't going to kick him when he was down. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," He sulked on.

"Beck," I gave him a look that told him I could see right through him and he kind of shrugged.

"I got a letter from Hollywood Arts," He sighed and pushed his hair back.

"And?" I scooted closer; we'd been waiting to hear from the school for weeks, why had he waited so long to tell me?

"I got in," He sounded far less excited than I actually was.

"Beck!" I smacked his arm as if it'd wake him up. "That's amazing! Why are you sad about that? This is great news!"

"I know," He gave me a small smile that I wasn't buying so he dropped it. "It's just…my parents weren't as excited about it."

"What? Why not?" Beck's parents could get on my nerves sometimes, but I'd always known them to be good to him.

"They don't think it's a good idea for me to 'put all my eggs in one basket'," He used air quotes for a stupid saying I just knew his mother said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"If I go to Hollywood Arts," He continued. "I'm basically committing to doing acting."

"So what?" I wasn't getting it. "As long as I've know you, you've always wanted to be an actor." I reminded him.

"I do," He agreed, but looked back down at his fingers.

"Beck," I reached out and took his hands in mine. "What is it?" He looked up at me and hesitated, taking the longest pause of my life.

"What if I'm not good enough?" His voice had gotten so quiet and unsteady, I'd never heard it like that.

"What if you are?" I countered.

"Think about it," He shook his head. "There's so many people in the world trying to get into acting, how am I supposed to compete? I mean," His voice started shaking and he swallowed hard. "If my own parents don't believe in me, what makes you think anyone else will?"

I was frozen as I realized he was crying. I hadn't seen him cry since he broke his arm falling out of the tree in my backyard. They were all valid questions, but I didn't expect them from him. He always seemed so confident.

"You do," I answered after too long. He looked up, confused. "Who cares what your parents think, you know you're good enough. I know it too so I don't know why you're doubting yourself now."

"What if they're right?" His voice was panicked.

"Bottom line," I was as blunt as possible. "Do you love acting?"

"You know I do," He nodded, it was trivial.

"Then listen," I took his face in my hands, wanting to make sure he was paying attention. "You're the most talented person I know. You shouldn't let anyone stop you from doing what you love." I let go of him as he nodded and looked back down. He wiped his eyes for a moment and looked up. "Okay?" I asked.

"Okay," He nodded, smiling for real this time.

"So…okay?" Beck asked me, holding my hand back in the dressing room.

"Okay," I nodded, grinning.

"Great," He stood up straighter, pulling me to stand with him. "Now let's get you back into that hamburger."

"Sexier words were never spoken."

.

.

.

**Tori's POV**

"These IDs don't look real," I said, looking down at my new fake ID that Andre just handed me. According to it, I was 21 years old and a student from the University of Nebraska.

"Sure they do," Andre nodded as he finished handing them out to our gang. "My cousin makes them for all the high school around here and they always work."

"Stacy?" Jade read her ID in a disgusted tone. "You couldn't pick a better name than Stacy?"

"My mom's name is Stacy," Robbie said.

"Case in point," She rolled her eyes and put it in her back pocket.

"At least you're American," Beck told her as he showed her his card. "I'm a foreign exchange student from France."

"Maurice Pierre?" Jade read then rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

"Hey," Andre spoke. "I don't see any of your guys' cousins offering half price on fake IDs. Let's have some respect."

"I like mine," Cat smiled. "I'm Briana Berry," She giggled. "I sound delicious."

"You sound fake," Jade scowled at Andre. "We're never gonna get in with these." She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest as a breeze blew by.

We were standing around Andre's car in the parking lot of a club in Hollywood. It was Jade's idea to do something more 'grown up' after the Diddly Bops debacle; plus we wanted to celebrate Andre's great rewritten song.

"Yes we will," Andre insisted. "It's all in the attitude," He adjusted his leather jacket's collar and stood up straighter. "Think mature thoughts," He said before leading the way towards the entrance.

"Stacy?" Beck offered his arm formally to Jade with a smirk.

"Why thank you Maurice," She deepened her voice and took his arm, walking behind Andre and Cat, leaving me with Robbie. We trailed into the line formed outside the club's door and waited as some people were let inside and others were turned away.

"I'm getting nervous," Robbie told Andre in a hushed tone as we got closer to the door.

"Don't be," Andre said. "Just chill, leave the talking to me." There was only one group ahead of us when a girl that looked around twenty five started pushing her way in front of us. We didn't complain as she struck up a conversation with the bouncer; a friend apparently. After a few moments, the girl waved to someone behind us and a guy around the same age made his way through the crowd.

Again, we didn't say anything, until he passed Beck and Jade. I saw him look her up and down before he walked by and copped a feel, pretending there was no other way to get by. Jade didn't say anything as his hands reached her, but rolled her eyes. Beck, on the other hand, noticed and spoke up.

"Hey man," Beck stopped the guy in his tracks. "What the hell?"

"I wasn't doing anything," He put his hands up though.

"Let it go," Jade said quietly, putting a hand on Beck's chest.

"Yeah, bro," The guy mocked him with a smug look. "Let it go." He walked into the club with the girl, leaving Beck with a clenched jaw.

"Next!" The bouncer called us forward.

.

.

"Told you they'd work," Andre had to shout over the music as we passed a speaker. We'd gotten into the club awhile ago and spent some time dancing, but were going to get something to drink.

"Whatever," Jade called back to him as we got to the bar.

"I'm gonna go find a restroom," Beck told mostly her before turning to leave. I still wasn't over their whole time out method from before, but I was glad he was able to handle her before we had to perform for the kids.

"Have you heard anything else from that record producer?" Jade asked Andre.

"Not yet," He shrugged.

"You will," She reassured him, throwing me for a loop. "That rewrite was really good."

"Thanks," He smiled at her and ordered us all drinks. As we waited for the bartender to come back, I caught sight of the couple from outside earlier. The girl was saying something with an angry expression and the guy was pretending to listen while rolling his eyes.

"…and that was so not the first time that's happened," We could all hear her as she ranted on. "You check out every girl like right in front of me it's so not even funny anymore. And they're not even hot!" Jade rolled her eyes in my direction, annoyed at them already.

"No one's hotter than you, babe," The guy said, lamely.

"Ugh," She didn't buy it either. "Don't even try that. I'm so pissed right now, this is just like that thing with my friend Shelly all over again."

"Can't you just drop it?" He replied with a groan.

"Umm, no!" She sounded like she was from the valley and it was almost comical. "You can't just—hey!" She objected and I glanced over to see him holding her bicep kind of roughly.

"You need to drop this," He said in a lower, angrier tone. "Got it?"

"Let me go!" She whined and before I could react, Jade had already turned around, the group and I staring at the scene.

"Let her go, asshole," Jade told the stranger, sending me into panic mode. She didn't even know who this guy was!

"Mind your own business," He replied, but let go of his girlfriend's arm.

"Grow a pair, and pick on someone your own size," She put a hand on her hip, not backing down.

"Someone like you?" The guy stepped forward and grabbed her arm off her hip, making Cat squeak and my heart race.

"Hey!" Beck appeared out of nowhere and intervened. "Don't touch her," He sounded more threatening than I'd ever heard, and the guy let go.

"You let your girlfriend fight all your battles for you?" He told Beck in a taunting tone.

"No," Jade responded as Beck moved to stand a bit more in front of her. "That'd be an unfair fight considering you're a little bitch."

"Gank," The guy had barely finished saying the word when Jade's right hook swung up and her fist connected with his jaw in a loud snap. He doubled back and fell on the ground, his idiot girlfriend screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Jade!" I called out, but it was too late. The guy was scrambling to his feet and I could already see the bouncer heading towards us.

"Uhh…guys?" Andre noticed him too. "What do we do?" He panicked as we were running out of time.

"Run!" Beck yelled, pulling Jade's hand with him and leading us out through the sea of people. We didn't stop running till we got back in Andre's car, and my heart didn't stop racing till he'd driven us blocks away.

"That was crazy!" Andre was still keyed up and out of breath.

"Jade, what were you thinking?" Robbie disapproved of her methods.

"What?" She rolled her eyes. "I really hate that word." She said, making us all burst out in laughter.

"I wonder where he even heard it," Beck shook his head and put his arm around her.

"I wonder when we're gonna get some food," Andre said, rubbing his stomach. "I'm starving."

"Me too," Cat seconded.

"What do you wanna eat?" I asked generally.

"I don't know," Beck answered with a smirk. "But chicken nuggets make me lose control."

* * *

_**The end! For now!  
So Liz Gillies' show was ahhhmazing, you should youtube it if you haven't already : ) Obviously, I needed a few days to recover from it lol**_

_**Also, I'm always glad to have people review honestly about the story (without being mean) so I hope no one ever feels bad about that. I try to take in everything you guys say to make it better but still my own and I hope that works out into something you'll all still like, but you can't always make everyone happy, right?**_

_**That being said, I hope most of you enjoyed this chapter lol**_

_P.s. I miiiiiight have a surprise for you next chapter in the form of somehow raffling off a signed picture of Liz Gillies I have lol I just have to figure out how I'm gonna do it_


End file.
